


Fuis-moi et je te poursuivrais

by eysselia



Series: omégaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, L'histoire est centré sur le OikawaXIwaizumi, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 63,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eysselia/pseuds/eysselia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa savait qu'il était un alpha, et il croyait pendant longtemps qu'Iwaizumi était un bêta. Il avait toujours imaginer qu'ils resterait ensemble. Mais c'était sans compter sur une révélation du son statut d'oméga de ce dernier un peu tard et son abandon après le lycée. Oikawa se demandait comment ils en étaient arriver là. Mais il ne le laisserait le fuire, ça non.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La première fois qu’il eut un cours sur les différents statuts d’être, Oikawa faisait tourner son stylo en regardant par la fenêtre, sans écouter un mot de ce que son institutrice disait. À neuf ans il ne s’intéressait pas du tout à ce que signifiait être un alpha, un bêta, un oméga ou un psi. Même sans avoir eu des leçons sur le sujet, il avait saisit quelques règles implicites et stéréotypes qui régnait dans la société sur les différents statuts. Bien sûr les alphas étaient les mieux vu, ils étaient réputés pour être les plus doués et aussi facilement agressif, les bêtas étaient des gens normaux qui réussissaient ou échouaient dans la vie. Quand aux omégas et aux psis ils n’étaient pas très doués, mais néanmoins utiles pour les alphas, ou quelque chose comme ça. Certains jugeait juste sur ça, lui ne s’en souciait pas vraiment, et ne jugeait pas ses camarades celons ce qu’étaient leurs parents. Et comme tous les enfants son propre statut était encore inconnu. Sa vie n’avait jamais été affectée par ça. Il était bien plus intéresser par le volley ou par la prochaine soirée pyjama qu’il aurait avec son meilleur ami. L’enseignante finit par refermer son livre d’un claquement sec attirant son attention.

-Bien sûr pour l’instant vous avez sans doute du mal à saisir ce qu’implique d’être ça ou ça et les conséquences importantes que cela peuvent avoir sur votre vie dans un avenir pas si lointain que ça. Mais c’est quelque chose de sérieux c’est pourquoi vous devez être préparez pour éviter d’éventuel accidents pendant que vous serez au collège, expliquait l’institutrice. Sur ce c’est la fin des cours, rentrez bien chez vous. En revoir et à demain.

Il salua sa maîtresse avant d’attraper ses affaires et de sortir, Iwaizumi marchant à ses côtés. Il soupira se plaignant de son ennui pour le cours. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu’avait voulut dire l’enseignante. Son meilleur ami lui claqua la tête pour ne pas écouter les cours.

-Iwa-chan est si studieux, rigola-t-il pas déranger par l’amitié parfois violente de l’autre. De toute façon ils nous en reparlerons alors pas besoin d’écouter maintenant.

Il entendit distinctement le soupir du noiraud sur son comportement, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas pour autant de s’entraîner au volley avec lui. Iwaizumi finissait toujours par tout lui passer de toute manière.

 

L’implication de ce qu’être d’un statut particulier lui claqua en pleine figure pour la première fois quand il fut au collège comme pour la plupart des gens. Même s’il avait eu d’autre cours sur le sujet, ce qui revenait surtout à des mises en garde pour ceux qui avait de forte chance de ne pas être des bêtas. Les accidents conduisant à la conception d’un enfant n’étaient pas des plus apprécié par les établissements scolaires ou les parents. Oikawa ne prêtait toujours pas vraiment de signification à ce statut. Et puis vers la fin de sa première année de collège son propre statut apparu le secouant pas mal.

Se révéler être un alpha était généralement une bonne chose, sauf quand ça arrive au milieu d’un troupeau d’oméga ou de psi ou que non loin l’un d’eux est pendant une de leur période. Parce que c’est connu que les jeunes alphas ne savent pas se contrôler face aux hormones émises et d’autant plus si c’est un oméga mâle ou une psi femelle. Par chance cela ne fut pas son cas, en fait il se révéla en tant qu’alpha alors qu’il était tranquillement en train d’observer les étoiles. Il n’avait pas vraiment compris ce qui ce passait sur le coup, il avait sentit quelque chose en lui changer et l’impression de percevoir ce qu’il l’entourait différemment, mais il était incapable de dire en quoi cela différait d’avant. Alors il n’y prêta pas plus d’attention, continuant de monter le télescope dans son jardin. Une fois que ce fut fait il attendit Iwaizumi qui lui avait promis de venir regarder le ciel avec lui et du coup passé la nuit chez lui. Son ami était en retard et cela l’agaça très rapidement. Oikawa pesta contre le noiraud, celui-ci était censé être son meilleur ami, mais il ne tenait même pas une promesse comme ça. Il s’assit boudant et plein de ressentiment, ne se rendant pas compte de sa réaction exagéré. Il entendit très bien les pas qui se rapprochait de lui et les reconnu bien comme ceux du noiraud, mais au lieu de se réjouir de son arrivé, il serra les dents se sentant bouillonnant de colère.

-Désolé du retard, commença à s’excuser Hajime en mettant la main sur son épaule.

Tooru ne sut pas ce qu’il lui prit, mais il se retourna d’un coup sec pour grogner sur son meilleur ami. Ce n’était pas un grognement humain, cela ressemblait plus à quelque chose d’animal, de primaire et dangereux. Iwaizumi recula d’un bond, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquiller par la peur et trébucha en arrière, finissant sur ses fesses complètement déboussolé. La colère s’était envolée laissant place à l’incrédulité, il venait de grogner sur son meilleur ami. Pire il lui avait fait peur, mais pas pour jouer. Ce n’était pas lui ça.

-Iwa-chan, souffla-t-il en tendant la main vers le noiraud.

-Je ferais mieux de rentrer, dit ce dernier en se relevant clairement encore choqué et un peu apeuré.

Sa mère choisit ce moment pour sortir dans le jardin et fut immédiatement alarmé par l’expression d’Hajime. Quand elle comprit que son fils venait de devenir un alpha elle fut soulager et expliqua au garçon qu’il n’était pas rare que les alphas aient des réactions violentes lorsque que leur statut se manifestait la première fois. Oikawa se souviendra toujours de la culpabilité d’avoir grogné sur son meilleur ami, de comment après avoir sut pourquoi il avait agrippé le t-shirt de celui-ci en répétant qu’il était désolé. Et aussi qu’il arrivait à sentir l’odeur d’Iwaizumi plus facilement qu’avant. Finalement ils n’observèrent pas les étoiles ce soir là, ils se couchèrent tôt pelotonner l’un contre l’autre, parce qu’il ne voulait pas le lâcher d’inquiétude qu’il s’éloigne. Il finit la tête nicher dans le cou du noiraud à respirer son odeur, quelque chose de chaleureux et il décida que c’était quelque chose qu’il aimait vraiment.

 

Iwaizumi ne portait pas plus d’attention qu’Oikawa à cette histoire de statut, bien sûr il écoutait ce qui ce disait pendant les cours à ce sujet, parce que ça restait des cours. Il savait donc ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur le sujet. Les alphas étaient doués, c’étaient des dominants qui réussissaient et pouvaient se montrer agressifs, ils étaient sensibles aux phéromones que les omégas et les psis émettaient et marquaient leur partenaire comme leur propriétés. Les omégas étaient ceux qui pouvaient porter un enfant indépendamment de leur sexe, bien que ce soit majoritairement des femmes il y avait des hommes. À l’inverse les psis étaient ceux capable de féconder les femmes ou les omégas, c’étaient principalement des hommes, mais là encore il pouvait avoir des femmes psis, bien que rare. Les deux avaient des périodes attirants les alphas pour la reproduction. Pour les omégas il y avait le terme de chaleur. Ils étaient insensibles aux phéromones des deux groupes comme les bêtas. Ils n’étaient pas très doués. Et puis ils y avaient les hermaphrodites les femmes psi ou les hommes omégas. Ce n’était pas un statut à part entière, c’était juste que leur professeur leur avaient dit qu’ils étaient plus attractifs que les autres personnes, au point que leurs périodes affectaient même les bêtas. Il doutait franchement que le fait d’être un statut en particulier faisait qu’on était doué ou non, il préférait donc ne pas faire de distinction quand il interagissait avec quelqu’un. Et cela ne changea pas quand Oikawa se révéla être un alpha.

Sur le coup il avait eu peur, il ne s’attendait pas à se faire agresser comme ça, ni à voir les yeux de son meilleur ami virer au rouge. Les explications lui avaient suffis à classer l‘affaire comme pas importante, mais il avait bien remarqué que ce n’était pas le cas du brun qui s’en voulait beaucoup. Cet idiot en faisait toute une histoire alors qu’il ne lui en voulait pas. Hajime savait qu’ils étaient un peu trop grand pour dormir ainsi coller l’un à l’autre, mais vu que son meilleur ami semblait en avoir besoin il ne se posa pas vraiment de question. Il utiliserait la méthode forte si le lendemain il constatait que ça n’avait pas suffit. Il le serra contre lui enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure brune, il ne prêta pas vraiment attention à la nuance différente d’avant dans l’odeur de Tooru, car ça restait essentiellement la même chose qu’avant.

Il arrivait quelque fois qu’Oikawa fasse rougeoyer ses yeux et grogne, signe que son statut d’alpha ressortait, quand il était énervé au point de ne plus ce contrôler. Sauf que ce n’était jamais sans de bonne raison et jamais diriger contre lui. Il remarqua aussi que le brun avait tendance à éviter les omégas et les psis après s’être révélé comme un alpha. Son meilleur ami parut surpris de ce fait, ne le faisant apparemment pas de manière consciente, mais avoua qu’il aimait un peu trop leurs odeurs. Iwaizumi trouva cela bizarre cependant il ce contenta de hausser les épaules.

Il n’y eut pas de révélation pendant le début de sa puberté. Et comme à la fin de sa troisième année de collège toujours rien ne c’était passé, il fut juste considérer comme un bêta, même s‘il n‘en avait pas l‘odeur. Ce n’était pas exceptionnelle les bêtas ne subissent pas de changement spécifique du au fait d’être un bêta _(1)_. Il sentait ses parents un peu déçus qu‘il ne se révélait pas être un alpha comme eux, mais comme Oikawa se fichait pas mal de son statut il se dit que ça n‘avait pas d‘importance. Alors il continua sa vie comme avant, se soucier de son imbécile de meilleur ami, étudier, jouer au volley, plaisanter avec ses amis et passer beaucoup de temps avec Oikawa. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

 

Kageyama Tobio, ce seul nom suffisait à donner envie de vomir ou de mordre à Oikawa. Il avait envie de claquer une balle dans la figure de l’enfant. D’abords c’était un génie en volley-ball, il concurrençait sa place, et il avait été révélé en tant qu’alpha avant même d’entrer au collège, ce qui était quelque chose d’extrêmement rare. Ce dernier point n’était pas quelque chose de mauvais, Oikawa s’en serait bien fichu si cela ne lui avait pas rappelé, tout comme le premier point aussi, Ushijima. Il détestait les génies, parce qu’il n’en était pas un, d’autant plus quand ceux-ci se révélait être des alphas avant même le collège. À moins que ce ne soit justement à cause d’Ushijima et Kageyama qu’il détestait les alphas génies qui étaient précoces. Dans tous les cas il voulait écraser son kouhai.

Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour détester l’enfant, il était doué ce qui était une bonne chose, un génie c’était très bien pour l’équipe. Mais il allait devenir passeur, il avait entendu les entraîneurs en parler, Oikawa ne pouvait pas accepter de se faire remplacer par une première année, surtout qu’il ne pouvait pas gagner ne serait-ce qu’un set contre Shiratorizawa. Pourquoi n’y arrivait-il pas ? Il était bon pourtant, mais pas suffisamment. Il n’était jamais assez bon pour qu’ils gagnent, son service manquait de puissance et de précision. Oikawa ne connaissait qu’un moyen pour tenter de combler le fossé qui le séparait des génies, s’entraîner plus, beaucoup plus. Cela ne changeait rien à son sentiment de frustration.

Avant même de se lever Oikawa sentait que la journée allait être horrible, il avait légèrement mal à la tête et même pas un pain au lait dès le petit-déjeuner ne le mit de bonne humeur. Il finit d’ailleurs par en donner la moitié à Iwaizumi, ce dernier avait beau dire, il avait tendance à aimer tout ce qui était sucrée et tout ce qui était au tofu, les deux aillant pourtant un goût totalement différent l‘un de l‘autre. Pas qu’il se risquerait à faire une remarque dessus. La seule chose qui le réconforta ce matin fut de voir le noiraud savourer pour une fois la gourmandise à sa juste valeur, c’était mignon pensait-il. Son humeur déchanta très rapidement avec le test surprise en anglais, il n’aimait pas vraiment la langue, mais il n’avait jamais pour autant foiré de cette manière avant. Sa petite amie avait du sentir que c’était la journée ou il se prenait tout en pleine figure car elle le plaqua juste avant son entraînement de volley. La raison étant qu’il était trop obnubilé par ce sport pour lui prêter la moindre attention. Ce n’était pas faux en soi car cela ne lui fit pas spécialement mal de s’être fait larguer à part pour sa fierté et qu’il fut plus dérangé d’être en retard que célibataire.

Il s’excusa rapidement avant de s’échauffer la tête pleine de pensées. Cette année aurait du être la meilleur pour lui, il était dans la même classe que son meilleur ami, il était capitaine de l’équipe et ils auraient du battre Ushijima et aller au national. Sauf qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à gagner et qu’il y avait Kageyama qui menaçait de le remplacer sur le terrain. Il avait beau essayé de se concentrer sur les passes qu’il faisait à Hajime son esprit ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressasser ses idées noires. Puis le coach appela son meilleur ami, pour qu’il s’entraîne avec leur kouhai. Il eut l’impression que le temps ralentit en entendant ces mots, un goût amer dans la bouche. L’entraîneur avait coupé leur entraînement ensemble pour confier le pointu de l’équipe à une première année qui ne jouait même pas encore lors des matches d’entraînement. Il l’avait séparé de son as pour le mettre avec un stupide génie, Iwaizumi et Kageyama. Il avait envie de vomir, ce morveux ne devrait même pas encore avoir des pratiques en duo avec son meilleur ami. Il observa Tobio qui regardait avec des yeux admiratifs l’ailier, comme s’il était la chose la plus incroyable qui existait. Il fit un bruit de dégoût en se retournant, il n’admettrait pas que ce nabot puisse regarder ainsi son meilleur ami. Il agrippa son t-shirt la ou cela faisait mal, vers le cœur, maudissant la progression trop rapide du plus jeune. Il ne perdrait pas contre lui, il refusait de céder Iwaizumi.

Tout le monde avait quitté le gymnase maintenant, le laissant seul à l’intérieur. Il prit un ballon le lança dans les airs, s’élançant à sa suite il sauta, son bras partit rapide et sa main claqua la balle avec force vers le sol quasiment sur la ligne arrière, mais pas à l’intérieur. Ce n’était pas bon, ce service n’aurait rapporté aucun point. Il regarda la balle rouler de l’autre côté de la court avant de s’immobiliser prés des précédentes utilisés. Son corps lui faisait mal, il se sentait épuisé, mais comment pouvait-il s’arrêter alors que ce n’était pas encore ça ? Il prit la dernière balle du panier avant de le pousser sur le coté et de tirer un autre à sa place. Il lui restait encore pas mal de balle, il arrêterait à la fin de ce panier ci décida-t-il avant de servir une nouvelle fois. La balle claqua la ou il le voulait, mais elle manquait de puissance et comme pour en rajouter il sentait son genou le tirailler. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter maintenant.

Un claquement de porte retentit attirant son attention, bien sûr Iwaizumi serait venir le stopper. Il n’écouta pas vraiment ce qu’il lui dit, il pouvait encore pratiquer et s’améliorer. Une poussée sur son dos manqua de le faire trébuché, signifiant la fin pour aujourd’hui. Les étirements furent plus douloureux surtout au niveau de son genou, mais il se garda bien de le signaler. Il ne voulait pas encore se faire sermonner par son meilleur ami.

-Oikawa.

Il leva la tête pour découvrir Iwaizumi avec ses affaires, derrière lui tous les ballons avaient disparus, rangés. Il soupira et enfila sa veste et son jogging par-dessus ses vêtement trempé de sueur, il n’avait pas le courage d’aller au vestiaire se changer, il prendrait sa douche chez lui. Il ne signala pas le fait qu’Iwaizumi portait son sac, ni qu’il marchait plus lentement que d’habitude pour correspondre à son allure fatigué. Le noiraud ne souleva pas cela non plus et il lui en était reconnaissant. Arriver chez lui attrapa son sac et voulu rentrer, mais une main sur son poignet le retint.

-Tu ne dois pas en faire trop, déclara Hajime une expression d’inquiétude sur son visage. Tu vas finir par te blesser, idiokawa.

Quelque chose dans son estomac se tordit à cette vu, bien sûr son meilleur ami se préoccupait vraiment de lui, sincèrement. Il ne lui fallut qu’un pas pour pénétrer l’espace personnel du noiraud, mais celui-ci ne recula pas, le laissant reposer sa tête sur son épaule, allant même jusqu’à caresser ses cheveux. La journée avait été horrible, mais là il se sentait un peu mieux.

-Iwa-chan.

Sa voix était faible, le ton un peu pleurnicheur, mais Iwaizumi ne lui claqua pas la tête comme il l’aurait fait en temps normal. Parce que ce n’était pas comme toute les fois ou il se plaignait pour l’envie de l’énerver, le noiraud avait bien sentit le besoin de réconfort et d’affection de Tooru alors il l’attira contre lui encore plus prêt. Oikawa sentit avec soulagement un bras s’enrouler autour de lui pour le tenir serrer et un nez frôler son oreille pour s’enterrer dans ses cheveux. Il soupira de bien être, son meilleur ami ne se souciait pas s’il il était en sueur, ou qu’ils ne devraient pas être en train de se câliner comme ça, il ne lui importait que ce dont il ressentait le besoin. Il apprécia encore un peu le poids de la tête hérissé contre la sienne et la chaleur d’un autre corps contre le sien avant de doucement embrasser la joue d’Hajime. Sa main caressa le cou du plus petit alors qu’il appuyait un second baiser au même endroit, avant de laisser leur front reposer ensemble.

Il aurait pu l’embrasser facilement, l’idée était attirante et ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il en ressentait l’envie. Inconsciemment il se pencha un peu plus, jusqu’à ce leur nez touchaient presque la joue de l’autre.

-Oikawa, l’appela doucement Iwaizumi, le tirant de sa transe.

Il ne continua pas plus loin, ce genre de baiser ne se faisait vraiment pas entre ami. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les rougeurs de l’autre, pourquoi était-il si mignon par moment ? Il expira un souffle fragile avant de rouvrir les yeux, il était plus calme et se sentait vraiment mieux. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue du noiraud murmurant un remerciement.

-Normal, répondit Hajime. À demain.

Oikawa le salua avant de rentrer dans sa maison il se sentait tellement apaisé pour le moment. Comme toujours son meilleur ami avait balayé ses remerciements, considérant que c’était normal d’agir de la sorte. Après tout si lui avait eu besoin d’affection Tooru le lui aurait donné comme il l’avait fait à l’instant. Oikawa sourit en serrant son oreiller contre lui ce soir là. Il était là si Hajime avait besoin de lui et si lui avait besoin d’Hajime alors Iwa-chan serait là pour lui.

Le lendemain fut mieux, même si la frustration et le besoin de rapidement s’améliorer étaient toujours là. Il sentait le regard d’Iwaizumi sur lui, le surveillant, quand bien même il devait ce concentré sur son entraînement avec le petit génie. Mais la jalousie finit par rapidement emporter le calme gagné et il se retrouva une fois de plus à trop s’entraîner. Ainsi que le jour d’après et encore celui d’après, ainsi de suite, ignorant la douleur de plus en plus forte dans son genou.

 

Oikawa était sur les nerf et impatient et pas besoin d’avoir un diplôme de décodage d’Oikawa Tooru pour le comprendre. Iwaizumi n’était pas le seul à voir l’irritation chez le brun et ça durait depuis des semaines. Il avait beau l’engueuler ou le réconforter, pour le calmer cela durait à peine une journée. Ça commençait sérieusement à l’agacer, non seulement cet idiot allait finir par se blesser à force de s’entraîner, mais en plus il accélérait de plus en plus la cadence dans son jeu pu commettait des erreurs qu’il ne ferait pas en temps normal. Il comprenait très bien sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir battre Shiratorizawa, il comprenait la frustration de ne pas être un génie et d’en voir un. Après tout Ushijima était en était un qui jouait à la même position que lui, Hajime ne pouvait que voir l’écart entre lui et l’autre as, tout ça à cause du talent naturel. Sauf que Kageyama était sur la même équipe que la leur et que lui se trouvait pour l’instant derrière, cherchant à combler l’écart, mais derrière et cela ne pourrait changer avant la fin de l’année. Et ce n’était pas un mauvais gosse, pas doué du tout pour les relations totalement obséder par le volley, mais attachant quand même. Il ne le dirait jamais à son meilleur ami, celui-ci le prendrait très mal et en serait encore plus blesser. Parce que le brun était blessé de la simple présence de l’enfant, cela il avait du mal à le comprendre, mais c’était un fait qu’il avait accepté. Peut-être parce qu’il c’était, d’une certaine façon, habituer à voir Ushijima toujours devant lui sans jamais pouvoir combler le fossé. Oikawa aussi il ne le rattraperait pas, parce que son meilleur ami était plus doué que lui. Il c’était résigné, bon en sport, mais pas doué pour un en particulier. Du moins sur le plan individuel car il refusait d’abandonner l’idée de vaincre Ushijima alors qu’il avait Oikawa à ces côtés et leur coéquipier. Qu’il comprenne ou pas ce que ressentait Tooru ne changeait rien au fait qu’il souhaitait juste le meilleur pour son ami.

En le voyant jouer et raté un fois de plus une passe, son cœur se serra. Il voulait tellement que ça s’arrête. Un coup de sifflet retentit et l’entraîneur demanda à Kageyama de rentrer sur le terrain. Iwaizumi savait pourquoi il l’avait fait, il fallait qu’Oikawa refroidisse un peu, mais une partie de lui savait que ce n’était pas vraiment le bon choix. Pas quand le brun était comme ça, pas quand c’était un match d’entraînement aussi important. Il serra les dents et se retint de suivre son meilleur mi hors du terrain. Dés le match finit il tenta de lui parler pour se faire repousser froidement. Il serra les poings en décidant de le laisser se calmer avant de lui parler, parce que ça ne pouvait vraiment plus durer, mais que là il ne l’écouterait pas.

-Ou est passé Oikawa ? Demanda-t-il alors que l’équipe sortait du collège ne le voyant pas alors qu’ils étaient sensés rentrer ensemble.

-Il est resté au gymnase, commença un de ses camarades pour poursuivre sur un ton sarcastique. Il n’était pas de très bonne humeur aujourd’hui.

Personne ne releva que pas de très bonne humeur était un euphémisme ni que cela faisait des semaines que leur capitaine était comme ça. Iwaizumi fronça des sourcils, il allait vraiment finir par se blesser.

-C’est dingue ce qu’il peut aimer ça le volley, ajouta l’autre ailier de dernière année. Rien qu’à le voir s’entraîner je suis crevé.

Iwaizumi fit demi-tour, il allait traîner cet idiot par la peau du cou s’il le fallait pour le sortir de là. Il vit le plus grand faire son service smashé, mais son corps tremblait d’épuisement.

-Oikawa, appela la voix de Kageyama.

Pas maintenant, pensa-t-il, ne l’approche pas maintenant. Il s’élança vers son meilleur ami savant sans même le voir que ses yeux avaient viré au rouge et qu’il allait le frapper. Il l’en empêcha de justesse.

-Ne fais pas ça imbécile ! Cria-t-il, dès que le brun eu saisi sa présence ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur chocolat profond habituel et le laissant déboussolé.

Il renvoya Kageyama chez lui, soulagé d’avoir évité la catastrophe de si peu. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer les conséquences si le plus grand aurait réussi à le frapper. Ce dernier prit mal ses paroles, et s’énerva ses yeux hésitant entre le rouge flamboyant et le brun chaud.

-Comment tu veux que je reste « zen » alors que je suis incapable de remporter un match contre Shiratorizawa ?! Je veux les battre et poursuivre ma route en tournoi national !

Iwaizumi sentit la rage le submergé, comment Oikawa osait-il lui dire ça ?!

-Moi, moi, moi ! Arrête de ne pensez qu’à toi ! Hurla-t-il tout aussi fort en lui donnant un coup de boule sans sentir le moindre remord au nez qui se mit à saigner ou à l’expression choqué de son ami. Ne va surtout pas t’imaginer que tu es le seul à te battre dans cette histoire ! Imbécile ! Si tu penses que la réussite de l’équipe est uniquement la tienne, tu mérites que je t’en colle une !

-C’est déjà fait je te signale ! Rétorqua le passeur alors qu’il l’agrippait par son t-shirt.

Iwaizumi n‘avait pas encore finit de lui gueuler dessus, il allait lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu‘ils étaient six à se battre, six ensemble sur un terrain.

Ce soir là Oikawa insista pour qu’il dorme chez lui et se pelotonna contre lui dans le futon. Hajime n’était pas étonné de se voir réclamer des câlins et il y consentit volontiers, pour que la page soit définitivement tourner et que tout soit de nouveau comme avant. Le murmure d’un merci lui parvint alors qu’Oikawa lui embrassait la joue. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais l’autre avait toujours eu tendance à lui donner des bisous dans ces moments là. Il ne s’en plaignait pas, pas plus que du reste parce qu’il aimait être proche du brun. Bien qu’il ne l’avouerait jamais à quiconque. Les lèvres du plus grand se posèrent sur les siennes, faisant battre son cœur comme un fou et il vira au rouge tomate. Amis, ce mot résonna pour la première fois sombrement dans son esprit alors que de nouveau Tooru embrassait sa joue avant de nicher sa tête dans ses cheveux. Simplement amis parce que ce geste ne signifiait rien de plus que de la gratitude. Iwaizumi s’endormit soulagé, mais la poitrine douloureuse à la réalisation de ses sentiments.

 

Son jeu était revenu comme avant, non il était même mieux qu’avant selon Iwaizumi. Il se sentait plus en paix, plus fort maintenant qu’il avait réalisé qu’il n’était pas seul à se battre sur le terrain et il pouvait même de nouveau apprécier les choses simple de la vie. Comme titiller son meilleur ami et sourire à son comportement tsundere ou encore tirer la langue à Kageyama. L’enfant insistait toujours pour qu’il lui apprenne des choses peut importe le nombre de fois qu’il se faisait rembarrer. Il aurait bien été un peu plus méchant, mais avec Iwa non loin ce n’était pas possible, ce dernier était un trop bon sempai pour le laisser martyrisé Kageyama. Le seul bémol était son genou qui continuait de lui faire mal.

Il aurait du aller voir un docteur, mais la peur de l’entendre dire qu’il devrait arrêter le volley lui fit passer sous silence sa douleur. Ce ne fut pas étonnant en soi qu’il finit à l’hôpital son genou sérieusement endommager avec pour consigne de ne pas jouer pendant trois semaines et de porter en permanence un partisan lorsqu’il pratiquerait. Ni qu’Iwaizumi débarque inquiet comme pas possible pour l’engueuler. Au plus grand soulagement de sa mère Oikawa ne protesta pas et suivit les consigne du médecin à la lettre. Ce dernier avait été très clair, s’il ne respectait pas cela il ne pourrait plus jouer, il avait bien trop peur pour passer outre les indications médicales. Et puis son meilleur ami avait fait en sorte de toujours l’avoir à l’œil.

Plutôt que de perdre son temps à ne rien faire il en profita pour améliorer son sens de l’observation, regardant avec attention chaque pratique, visionnant et analysant de nombreux match une fois chez lui. Et comme il insistait pour garder Hajime prés de lui le plus possible, ce dernier éteignait souvent son ordinateur de force pour qu’il se couche quand il ne s’endormait pas. Tooru aimait ces moments là ou enfin son meilleur ami baissait sa défense et laisser voir son affection sans qu’il n’y ait de nécessité, il aimait passer ses doigts dans les cours cheveux hérissé d’Iwa dont la tête reposait sur ses cuisses, aimait voir le visage endormi et totalement détendu du noiraud. C’était facile d’oublier dans ces moments là sa blessure ou que le fait d’être un alpha avait de plus en plus d’impact sur sa vie alors qu‘il ne voulait pas se soucier de ce genre de chose.

 

Il y avait plein de choses qu’Oikawa avait ramassées au fil du temps sur Iwa et que les autres ne faisaient pas attention, des manies, des goûts, comment il avait tendance à se sentir ou se comporter dans tel ou tel situation. Il était fier de pouvoir dire qu’il en savait plus que quiconque sur Iwaizumi Hajime. Il pouvait dire que son plat préféré était l’agedashi tofu même s’il adorait les choses sucrées. Tooru se sentait néanmoins perplexe quand au fait que son meilleur ami préférait largement les bonbons à un pain au lait, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait préférer des sucreries à un petit pain au lait, sans parler du tofu. Il savait que les parents de son meilleur ami étaient strict et que c’étaient parce que leurs mères s’entendaient bien qu’Iwa avait le droit de dormir aussi souvent chez lui et inversement, ça et des notes correctes. Et même s’ils leur arrivaient souvent d’être absents pour leurs travail ils laissaient toujours des petites notes un peu partout pour leur fils pour compenser. Hajime n’avait jamais changé la marque de gel pour ces cheveux depuis qu’il était jeune et n’en utilisait presque pas vu que plus la moitié de ses cheveux faisait des pics naturellement, ce qui faisait qu’il était agréable de passé la main dedans. Il était aussi capable de cité son groupe de musique préféré, le premier vrai roman qu’il avait lu ou encore la marque de ses chaussures de sport.

On pouvait dire qu’il était une encyclopédie vivante de la vie d’Hajime. Il savait donc ce qui fallait faire pour l’agacer et ne pas faire pour ne pas l’énerver pour de bon. Le noiraud n’aimait pas montrer publiquement son affection, il gérait peut-être très bien les rapports entre coéquipiers, mais dés que les touche se faisait hors du terrain il obtenait gêné, surtout quand c’était en publique. Malheureusement pour lui Oikawa trouvait qu’un Iwa-chan en colère était mignon et abusait souvent de ce côté de lui. Le brun était d’ailleurs généralement celui qui avait besoin de câlin, le contraire arrivait aussi bien que beaucoup plus rare.

L’une de ces fois était à leur rentrée au lycée, Iwaizumi se mettait la pression inutilement pour ses notes, Aoba Jôsai était certes une école très bien classé, mais de là à mettre le noiraud en échec scolaire il y avait un monde. Les parents de son meilleur ami avaient aussi eut du mal à accepter que leur fils soit attirer par les hommes et pour finir l’ailier pour une raison absurde c’était mis en tête qu’Oikawa gâchait ses chances à l’avoir suivit plutôt que d’aller à Shiratorizawa. Il lui avait fallu coincer son meilleur ami chez lui un soir pour le faire parler et ensuite le rassurer. Il se souvenait de la douleur à l’air perdu et fragile qu’il avait vu chez l’autre, il se souvenait aussi de l’avoir attirer contre lui en lui murmurant qu’il se fichait de son orientation sexuel, qu’il serait toujours son meilleur ami et qu’il se prenait la tête pour rien. Oikawa avait du le rassurer sur sa valeur et son importance à ses yeux. Hajime avait passé la nuit blottit contre lui, refusant qu’il s’éloigne qu’une seconde. Avoir Iwa au plus bas n’était pas quelque chose qu’il appréciait, peu importe s’ils se câlinaient, il préférait largement le voir incapable d’admettre son affection, mais heureux et se sentant en sécurité.

Tooru était aussi l’un des seuls qui savait que le noiraud n’aimait pas vraiment les enfants alors même qu’il était un très bon sempai et dorlotait leur kouhai tant qu’ils n’avaient pas plus de quatre ans de moins. Et que Takeru était une exception, Iwaizumi l’adorait. En partie parce qu’ils se liguaient contre lui.

Ou encore que l’ailier était étonnamment pudique, préférant toujours les coins des vestiaires pour se changer car cela signifiait moins de monde pour le voir. Les gens étaient déjà étonné au vu du caractère du noiraud qu’il ne soit pas un alpha, car Iwaizumi était quelqu’un ayant un fort caractère, ils ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde que ce dernier complexait face à son corps. Oikawa lui le savait, grandir ensemble en partageant le même club sportif les avaient conduit à se changer en présence de l’autre et de d’autre personne un grand nombre de fois. Et si leurs camarades et lui-même avait gagné des poils, Iwaizumi non. C’était assez bête au final et Tooru râlait souvent de l’injustice parce que lui devait se raser pour avoir un torse et un ventre lisse comme ceux que l’on voit dans les magasines. Pendant leur deuxième année de lycée le sujet avait été abordé et Oikawa avait été le seul à remarquer l’inconfort de son meilleur ami. Ça avait commencé par une simple remarque de leurs aînés après la pratique.

-J’avais jamais fait gaffe, mais je suis surpris que tu te rases même les jambes Iwaizumi, avait lancé le capitaine.

Il avait manqué de s’étouffer alors que son meilleur ami rougissait attirant toute l’attention de l’équipe.

-Tu te …commença-t-il surpris avant de se faire étouffer, si Hajime se rasait les jambes il devrait être au courant.

-Il faut croire qu’Oikawa et Hanamaki l’ont contaminé, lança Matsukawa pour titiller ses coéquipiers.

-Désolé de ne pas vouloir être un gorille, renifla-t-il avec dédains après avoir enlever la main plaqué sur sa bouche. Je suis volleyeur pas rugbyman.

-Hé je ne me rase pas je te signalerais, je n’en ais pas besoin mes poils ne se voient quasiment pas, protesta Takahiro en plantant sa jambe à côté du visage d’Issei pour souligner son point.

Le contreur central ne se gêna pas pour vérifier et caressa la jambe de l’autre constatant que c’était en effet la vérité. Le rosé n’eut aucune honte à faire vérifier à chaque membre de l’équipe qu’il disait vrai attirant toute l’attention sur lui. Oikawa ne resta pas inactif, soulignant que ses jambes étaient bien plus douces, preuve à l’appui. Toute l’équipe oublia Iwaizumi au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier.

 

Le fait d’être alpha, bêta, oméga ou psi prenait beaucoup plus d’importance au lycée qu’au collège et les interactions étaient fortement influencées par le statut. Oikawa n’aimait pas vraiment ce fait surtout quand un alpha prétentieux critiquait quelqu’un surtout quand cette personne était son meilleur ami. Par chance la politique du club de volley d’Aoba Jôsai n’impliquait pas de restriction d’inscription selon le statut contrairement à Shiratorizawa, Hirihata encourageait même les joueurs à traiter leurs coéquipiers de manière égale indépendamment de leurs statuts. Il y avait une bonne ambiance, les joueurs s’entendait bien, et tout le monde se fichait pas mal si un des titulaires se retrouvait être un psi alors qu’il restait des alphas ou des bêtas pour la même position, seul le résultat sur le terrain comptait. Ils étaient presque dans la moitié de leur deuxième année et Oikawa était heureux de constater que Watari serait prêt pour participer en tant que libero pour le tournoi inter-printemps car celui de terminal prenait sa retraite et si besoin était Yahaba pour une formation à deux passeurs. Par contre il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir intégrer Kyoutani, ce qui était dommage car magdog-chan était certainement un bon joueur, si on omettait son absence d’esprit d’équipe. Et son absence de respect pour ces coéquipiers, ce qui était encore plus problématique.

Il se dirigeait vers les casiers quand il découvrit Yahaba acculer contre un mur, une alpha lui faisant des avances. Le passeur en seconde semblait mal à l’aise et cherchait un moyen de se faire la malle sans pour autant vexer la fille. Même si au club le statut était relégué à rien, ce n’était pas le cas pour le lycée et il n’était pas rare de voir des omégas ou des psis se faire harceler par des alphas. Il aimait bien Yahaba, c’était quelqu’un qui travaillait dur pour combler ses lacunes et il se sentit désolé pour lui que le fait d’être un psi lui pose ce genre de problème. Il mit son plus beau sourire avant d’interpeller son Kouhai lui rappelant de ne pas être en retard à l’entraînement, avant de s’excuser auprès de la fille de les avoir interrompus. Quelques mots et un sourire charmeur plus tard, l’alpha avait totalement succombé à son charme et flirtait avec lui pendant que Shigeru en profitait pour se faire la belle. Dés que son cadet se fut éloigné il s’excusa en prétextant l’entraînement et rattrapa l’autre rapidement.

-Merci beaucoup Oikawa-san.

-De rien c’est normal de sauvé mon adorable kouhai, chantonna-t-il. Alors comme ça Yahaba-chan n’aime pas les tigresses. Tu préfères les filles toutes mignonnes ou peut-être les garçons.

-Non pas vrai… Commençait à répondre le second avant de saisir la fin de sa phrase et de rougir violemment en protestant. Pas du tout, absolument pas.

Oikawa regarda son coéquipier avec compassion, non seulement il se faisait harceler par toutes les alphas à cause de son odeur, mais en plus il était intéresser pas les garçons alors qu‘il faisait partit d‘un club de sport. Le pauvre devait sans doute être terrifié à l’idée qu’on le sache et que les gens se mette à croire certaine chose sur son compte.

-C’est bon Oikawa-san sait garder un secret, ria-t-il pour détendre l‘atmosphère. Et je vais même attirer toutes les filles sur moi pour que tu sois tranquille, après tout je suis séduisant.

Le « Merci Oikawa-sempai » ne fut pas prononcer très fort, mais il l’entendit et souriait chaleureusement en répondant que c’était normal. Et puis il avait déjà pas mal de la population féminine à ses pieds avoir la totalité ne serait pas trop compliquer. Il regarda son meilleur ami au loin leur faire signe de se dépêcher et il accéléra le pas oubliant toutes injustice le cœur léger.

 

Oikawa regardait la jeune fille en face de lui, elle était grande, les cheveux noirs dans un coupe courte et élégante, ses yeux oscillait entre le vert et le gris, lui rappelant étrangement quelqu’un d’autre. Elle tortillait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux en évitant son regard, elle lui avait remis une lettre un peu plus tôt dans la journée, lui demandant de le rencontrer à la pause déjeuné sur le toit de l’école. Il savait exactement ce qu’elle lui voulait au moment même où elle l’avait abordé dans la matinée, mais il trouvait que c’était courageux de sa part de lui remettre la lettre en main propre et non la glisser dans son casier. C’était pourquoi il envisageait d’accepter de sortir avec elle et puis elle était mignonne.

-Je sais qu’on ne se connaît pas vraiment et en plus je suis une bêta, mais mes sentiments pour vous son sincère Oikawa-san. Alors si vous pouviez accepter d’au moins apprendre à se qu’on se connaisse mieux j’en serais honoré, dit-elle d’un trait en s’inclinant.

-Pas besoin d’être si formel Miyu-chan, rit-il. Et je serais heureux de passer du temps avec toi.

Quelques rencarts plus tard, ils sortaient ensemble et Oikawa pensait que peut-être cette fois-ci il ressentirait quelque chose pour elle, parce que vraiment il l’appréciait beaucoup.

 

Miyu était drôle, gentille, compréhensive et elle aimait bien regarder des films sur les extra-terrestres avec lui. Il adorait ses yeux à la teinte vert-gris ainsi que son rire honnête et franc. Oikawa avait appris à l’adorer en deux semaines. Mais à l’instant présent il avait juste envie d’embrasser son meilleur ami. Ce n’était pas une nouveauté, il en avait déjà ressenti plusieurs fois l’envie et son premier baiser avait été avec lui, bien que ce fût pour lui montrer toute sa gratitude. Sauf qu’il ne devrait pas en ressentir l’envie alors qu’il avait Miyu comme petite amie. Il caressa les cheveux hérissé en se disant qu’Iwaizumi ne devrait juste pas ressembler si mignon les joues rougies par la fièvre et soupirant sous ses caresses. C’était tellement injuste.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici ou tu vas tomber malade, grogna le noiraud d’une voix faible et pâteuse en ouvrant péniblement les yeux révélant deux pupilles dont la couleur du jour oscillait entre le vert et le gris.

Et il réalisa quelque chose d’assez simple, Miyu lui rappelait son meilleur ami et il aimait ses yeux parce qu’il arrivait que ceux de l’ailier aient la même teinte certains jours. Il acquiesça sentant le besoin de réfléchir profondément à ce que cela signifiait et retourna dans sa propre maison s’étalant de tout son long sur le canapé.

Il aimait Miyu parce qu’elle lui rappelait son meilleur ami. Il aimait les yeux d’Hajime et le fait qu’ils étaient des fois gris, des fois vert, des fois oscillant entre les deux. Il avait envie de l’embrasser, de le serrer dans ses bras et il adorait avoir des câlins avec lui, trouvant qu’ils en n’avaient pas assez. Il ne supportait pas qu’on s’intéresse au noiraud dans un sens plus qu’amical. Et il avait déjà eu des rêves érotiques à son propos, peut importe à quel point il l’avait nié et mit ce fait dans un coin de son esprit. Oikawa voulait qu’ils restent ensemble comme ils l’étaient pour le reste de leur vie. Il s’imagina eux deux partageant quelque chose de plus et dû reconnaître que c’était ce qu’il souhaitait vraiment, être avec Hajime en étant encore plus proche de lui, dans un relation exclusive.

-Merde je l’aime, constata-t-il à haute voix. Je suis amoureux d’Iwa-chan et ce depuis un bon moment.

Seul le silence de la salle répondit à son aveu.

 

De la même façon qu’avoir une petite copine n’avait rien changé à sa popularité ou au nombre de déclaration reçue, le fait d’avoir pris conscience de la vrai profondeur de ces sentiments n’avait pas changé grand-chose. Il continuait de sortir avec Miyu et d’être le meilleur ami d’Iwaizumi. C’était juste que de temps en temps son regard s’attardait sur le corps de ce dernier, remarquant encore quelques détails qu’il n’avait pas saisis. Comme l’avantage que lui confiait la petite différence de hauteur ou le fait que le noiraud avait un cou un peu moins long que le sien, que ses épaules étaient moins tombantes ou qu’il était un tout petit peu moins large que lui. Oikawa avait toujours crut qu’ils faisaient la même carrure bien qu’il soit un petit plus grand. Puis il avait réalisé en voyant Iwaizumi porté un de ses sweet un que le noiraud affectionnait au point de souvent le lui piquer parce qu’il était confortable, doux et chaud. C’était subtile, mais bien présent la façon dont le vêtement tombait un peu pus sur les épaules du noiraud que sur les siennes, ainsi que le bâillement au niveau de la taille, par contre le tissus s’accrochait un peu plus à ses hanches qu’aux siennes.

-Iwa-chan a des hanches plus larges que moi, remarqua-t-il à voix haute. Mais une taille plus fi…

Il ne put finir sa phrase le plus petit lui ayant envoyé le livre de math en pleine figure.

-Tais-toi et travailles au lieu de dire des absurdités kusokawa, siffla le noiraud pendant qu’il se plaignait de la douleur.

 

Iwaizumi paraissait sur son lit, le début de terminal c’était bien passé et il se retrouvait dans la même classe que son meilleur ami. Kindaichi et Kunimi avaient rejoint le club de volley, ils avaient vraiment grandi suffisamment pour le dépasser. Ce qui le frustrait car hormis Watari il était le plus petit sur le terrain encore une fois. Enfin il était agréable de nouveau travaillé avec eux, Kunimi était toujours aussi calme que par le passé et Kindaichi … Hé bien il devait admettre qu’Oikawa n’avait pas tort quand il disait qu’il ressemblait un peu à un gamin dans une confiserie, le plus jeune était énormément admiratif de ses aînés surtout eux deux et on pouvait voir les étoiles brillé dans ses yeux quand il les regardait. En tout cas c’était toujours le même gosse avide d’apprendre et de compagnie agréable. Mais leur présence rappelait aussi que dans un autre club Kageyama s’entraînait. Pour l’instant Tooru ne semblait pas mal réagir, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de craindre une réaction excessive de sa part. Il y avait aussi le fait que Kyoutani ne revenait toujours pas au club quand bien même il c’était battu avec Yahaba dans les couloirs le jour de la rentrée, il se demandait comment le passeur remplaçant allait le gérer l’année prochaine. Le dernier point négatif venait d’Oikawa et sa manie de flirter avec ses fans, Iwaizumi se demandait comment sa copine faisait pour supporter ça. Et bien ce n’était pas comme si le passeur la trompait, ou acceptait d’avoir des rencarts avec d’autre fille, mais elle ne devait certainement pas apprécier, à ce demandé comment elle faisait pour rester avec son meilleur ami. Il savait la réponse elle était trop gentille et elle l’aimait.

Il soupira il détestait se sentir jaloux, surtout de quelqu’un comme Miyu. Mais elle avait la seule chose qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir et qu’il désirait ardemment, Oikawa. Peut importait à quel point son meilleur ami pouvait se montrer affectueux et câlin avec lui, cela restait platonique, c’était juste une démonstration d’affection amicale. Il souhaitait égoïstement être le personne la plus importante pour le brun, avec qui il avait envie d’être plus que quiconque, celui qu’il désirait et chérissait. Hajime savait que le passeur tiendrait toujours à lui plus qu’à la plus part des gens, qu’ils seraient toujours les meilleurs amis. Mais quand il l’imaginait se marier cela ne suffisait pas à faire taire l’amertume qu’il ressentait.

-Iwa-chan, chantonna l’objet de ses pensées en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre sans avoir prit la peine de frapper avant. Mon sublime être est venu te tenir compagnie.

-Comme si je voulais te voir bakawa, grogna-t-il en se retournant sur le ventre et enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller pour ne pas voir le visage de l‘idiot.

Il voulait juste continuer à ne rien faire hormis broyer du noir sur ses sentiments amoureux et peut-être plus tard repenser à des choses positif comme cela était le cas au début. Il n’avait même pas envie de participer à leur gouaille habituelle. Oikawa se laissa tomber sur son lit, secouant le matelas, avant de poser sa main sur le bas de son dos et sa tête sur son épaule. Il avait appris à contrôler ses réactions face aux touches sans pouvoir empêcher les sentiments particuliers qui en résultaient.

-Iwa, gémit l’autre à son oreille. J’ai besoin de parler à quelqu’un qui m’écoutera.

Il tourna la tête, rencontrant les yeux bruns de son meilleur ami, pour lui dire d’aller embêter quelqu’un d’autre quand il sentit une odeur vanillé. Son corps se crispa, Tooru n’utilisait rien ayant cette odeur, ce qui voulait dire qu’il avait été suffisamment proche de Miyu pour qu’elle laisse une trace de son parfum sur lui. Son ventre se tordit de manière douloureuse alors qu’il sentait une main glacée se saisir de son cœur, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui c’était passé. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que l’autre voulait lui dire.

-C’était pas exactement ce que j’avais imaginé, mais c’est meilleur que ce que je pensais, commençais à raconter son meilleur ami. Enfin tu sais le…

-Tais-toi ! Le coupa-t-il en le repoussant loin de lui.

-Hé ! Protesta le brun.

-Je ne veux pas savoir, fit-il en enterrant sa tête sous son oreiller, il ne voulait vraiment pas le savoir.

-Mais tu es mon meilleur ami, à qui d’autre veux-tu d’autre que j’en parle ? Demanda rhétoriquement l’autre.

Il l’ignora lui et ses tentatives d’attirer son attention. Bien sûr qu’il savait qu’un jour cela arriverait surtout après six mois de relation heureuse avec Miyu, mais il ne pensait pas que ça ferait aussi mal. Comme pour le torturer un peu plus son imagination produisait des images de ce qui avait du se passer. La sonnerie du portable d’Oikawa retentit, le faisant ressortir la tête pour découvrir que le brun souriant pleinement à la lecture d’un message. Il eut des frissons dans le dos.

-Qui va être ta victime ? Questionna-t-il.

-Hirihata-san je vous aime, souffla le brun avant de lui répondre. L’entraîneur vient de me dire dans quel lycée avait atterrit Kageyama. Je vais pouvoir vérifier à quel point il c’est améliorer et l’écraser au passage. Bye Iwa faut que j’aille le voir pour le convaincre d‘un match amical, il doit encore être au lycée.

Il ne lui dit pas que Hirihata-san ne passait certainement pas tous ces samedis dans son bureau ou qu‘il lui fallait juste envoyer un message de retour pour obtenir la rencontre, cela lui ferait les pieds de se déplacer pour rien. Il retourna à déprimer, ne cachant plus ses émotions dès que le brun fut parti de sa chambre. Il avait juste envie de pleurer quand un grand bruit retentit le faisant se précipiter en dehors de la pièce pour découvrir son meilleur ami en bas des escaliers.

-Oikawa ça va ?

Il entendait la panique dans sa voix mais n’avait pas vraiment à l’esprit de le cacher.

-Ah ouais, ça va je suis juste tombé, répondit l’autre en tentant de se relever avant de grimacer de douleur. Aie ! En fait peut-être pas, ma cheville me fait mal.

Iwaizumi ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant profondément pour ne pas s’énerver. Comme cela ne marcha pas il claqua la tête de l’autre en l’insultant d’imbécile. Pourquoi son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le faire s’inquiéter pour lui ou juste le laisser se morfondre sur ses sentiments, hein ?

 

Oikawa savoura son café en écoutant sa petite amie discuter avec son meilleur ami, ou plutôt se plaindre de sa bêtise pour réussir à se fouler la cheville. Les deux noirauds s’entendaient bien, riaient ensemble assez facilement et étaient les seuls qui le sortaient de son troupeau de fan. Il gardait pour lui la remarque qu’ils avaient prit exactement la même chose tous les deux, ou le fait que ce jour là leur yeux avaient exactement la même teinte. Il sourit chaleureusement à la jeune fille quand elle s’adressa à lui, acquiesçant à sa question. Il l’aimait, voilà pourquoi il sortait avec elle, c’était juste qu’il aimait encore plus son meilleur ami. Il n’hésiterait pas une seconde à la quitter si c’était pour sortir avec lui et se sentait un peu mal pour ce fait. Être avec Miyu lui permettait d’oublier temporairement ses sentiments, sans le savoir elle pansait son cœur qui saignait. Il aurait tellement voulut avoir Iwaizumi pour lui seul et qu’il ne regarde que lui. Sauf qu’il refusait de risquer leur amitié en dévoilant ses sentiments. Iwaizumi n’allait pas le fuir ou être dégoûté de lui, mais il y aurait une gêne dans leur amitié si ces sentiments n’étaient pas retournés. Pire il craignait que son meilleur ami n’oserait pas le rejeter par peur de le blesser, ce qui lui laisserait un goût amer en bouche.

Il regardait le dos d’Hajime peu à peu dans la rue, fantasmant à ce que des bras bronzé et musclé le tiennent serré. La voix de Miyu le sortit de sa rêverie de sa voix douce.

-Mes parents sont allés voir des cousins, on a la maison pour nous seuls. Est-ce que tu veux venir ? Suggéra-t-elle en tortillant une mèche entre ses doigts fins.

Il la regarda, c’était vraiment une belle fille, et son tic de jouer avec ses cheveux était plutôt mignon. Il sourit et accepta, mettant dans un coin de son esprit la petite voix qui disait que ce n’était pas elle qui voulait vraiment. Son corps était doux sous le sien et ils gémissaient doucement de concert dans la volupté du moment. Oikawa n’avait pas trouvé de meilleures façons d’oublier ses sentiments que d’être avec elle.

 

Iwaizumi s’échauffait pour le match d’entraînement aux côtés de ces coéquipiers, son esprit n’était pas totalement concentrer sur le match à venir, ce cessant de dériver vers son meilleur ami qui aurait déjà du être de retour de chez son rendez vous chez le médecin. Ce n’est qu’une fois que le match allait commençait qu’il remarqua la présence de son ancien kouhai de Kitagawa Daiichi.

-C’est vraiment Kageyama… Commenta-t-il en constatant qu’il c’était la encore une fois fait rattraper en taille, les secondes de cette année semblaient tous être monté sur des perches, c’était vexant à force.

Il ignora Matsukawa qui se plaignait de jouer contre les corbeaux, que diable attendait donc Oikawa pour venir, après tout c’était lui qui avait insisté sur cette rencontre pourtant. La fin de match retentit avec leur défaite malgré l’apparition tardive de leur capitaine, le laissant perplexe. Kageyama était devenu assez effrayant, rien à voir avec le gamin innocent qu’il avait connu. Mais c’était sa combinaison avec le petit rouquin qui le laissait interrogatif, comment pouvait-on frapper la balle sans la regarder ? Il avait saisit le principe, Kageyama avait suffisamment de précision pour l’envoyer droit dans la paume. Mais le fait de faire tellement confiance à quelqu’un au point de sauter les yeux fermés, il avait du mal à le saisir. Si lui il avait une confiance infaillible en Oikawa c’était parce qu’il se connaissait depuis tellement longtemps.

En jetant un coup d’œil à l’entrée du gymnase il put voir la manageuse de Karasuno qui ramenait les dernières affaires vers le car et son capitaine qui flirtait avec elle. Il ramassa le ballon le plus près de lui, pourquoi fallait-il que le brun courtise chaque fille qui passait, son fan club était suffisamment grand comme ça. Il s’apprêtait à envoyer le ballon directement sur la tête de l’idiot quand il constata qu’il se faisait royalement ignorer.

-Enfin quelqu’un qui ne cède pas à ses charmes, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

-Iwa-chan tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda son meilleur ami en trottinant vers lui.

-Non rien. En tout cas Kageyama il envoyait du pâté !

-C’est vrai, accepta de reconnaître le brun. C’est un peu comme si un génie qui tournait en rond avait soudain trouvé le chemin que devait prendre son talent. Du coup, les mecs ordinaires n’arriveront pas à sa cheville.

-Ha ouais ? Même toi ? Demanda-t-il, il savait que le plus jeune était un prodige, mais son capitaine était certainement le meilleur passeur de la région, pas qui lui dirait sans nécessité. Il ne voulait pas traiter avec Tooru quand celui-ci prenait la grosse tête.

-En ce qui concerne les passes en tout cas. À mon avis, y a personne qui peut se mesurer à Tobio en terme de passe dans toute la région, déclara le plus grand en jouant avec un ballon. Mais bon pour ce qui et des services, des blocs et des attaques je n’ai pas à rougir.

Iwaizumi sentit l’irritation familière le chatouiller, ainsi qu’une pointe d’inquiétude. Son meilleur ami n’allait pas recommencer comme au collège quand même ?

-Tiens le même discours pour les passes, crétin d’Oikawa ! T’es passeur oui ou merde ?! S’énerva-t-il en le frappant avec une balle.

Il écouta perplexe le discours de son ami, avant de le frapper encore, il avait momentanément oublié quel idiot pouvait se révéler être l’autre. Iwaizumi se détendit au moins il ne semblait pas retomber dans la frustration et l’impatience. Il n’avait pas besoin de voir l’autre se blesser une seconde fois en se surmenant.

-Je me demande si sa synchronisation avec le minus ne vient que de son talent ? Se demandait Tooru pensif.

-Comment-ça ? Interrogea-t-il ne voyant pas de quoi d’autre il pouvait s’agir.

-Le rouquin était un oméga. Et on dit que les alphas qui ont marqué un oméga sont vraiment en phase avec eux. Ils ont peut-être commencé d’établir un lien sans la marque. Ou peut-être est-ce juste son génie.

Ah… il n’avait pas remarqué le statut du numéro cinq, il fallait dire qu’il n’avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ce genre de détails. Karasuno ne semblait pas porter d’attention à ça non plus et ce n’était pas plus mal de son point de vue. Il n’aimait définitivement pas les équipes avec la même mentalité que Shiratorizawa.

 

Oikawa reposait sa tête sur l’épaule de son meilleur ami pendant qu’ils regardaient un film, bien installés sur le canapé de son salon. Il entendait sa mère chantonné en préparant le dîner dans la cuisine avec l’aide de sa sœur. Son beau frère aidait Takeru à faire ces devoirs dans la salle à manger tout en réalisant son propre travail sur son ordinateur portable. L’atmosphère apaisante qui régnait leurs faisait oublier la défaite du jour contre Ushijima., mais pas la douleur qu’il ressentait en pensant à Iwaizumi. Il glissa sa main dans celle du noiraud la serrant doucement qui pour répondre à son geste frotta son pouce sur le dessus des ses articulation. Si seulement ils pouvaient rester comme ça pour toujours, songeait-il.

 

-C’est donc pour cela que ce week-end vous jouerez amicalement contre Shiratorizawa, annonçait Mizoguchi

-Profitez de cette occasion pour prendre votre revanche et pour les premières années de mieux s’imprégner de leurs style de jeux, ajouta Hirihata en conclusion, observant ces joueurs et constatant avec satisfaction que les regards de ceux qui était perplexe au début était maintenant déterminer. Afin de gagnez au printemps.

Oikawa serra les poings, impatient d’y être, il savait que le but de l’entraîneur était plus de tenter de gagner au moins un set pour remonter le moral face à leur défaite tout en gardant leur frustration présente et aussi de tester Kyoutani si celui-ci faisait son retour au club.

 

Oikawa que ce soit par une chance extraordinaire ou par la volonté du destin n’avait jamais senti l’odeur particulière des chaleurs. Pourtant les accidents au collège n’étaient pas particulièrement rares, que se soit les omégas ou les psis leurs premières périodes commencent généralement aux moments ou leurs statuts se révèlent. Et il arrive cette révélation arrive pendant les cours ou les activités de club. Il a toujours su se contrôler face à leurs parfums qui est attractifs pour les alphas à tout moment, cependant il était loin de se douter que ce qu’il avait entendu sur la difficulté de résisté aux phéromones émis pendant les chaleurs n’était pas exagéré. Et maintenant qu’il était au lycée les accidents se faisaient rare, les psis et oméga restant en sécurité chez eux pendant leurs chaleurs. Il y avait donc pour lui très peu de chance de se retrouver un jour face à une période. Mais rare n’était pas impossible.

Le match d’entraînement contre Shiratorizawa avait commencé, mais Tooru n’arrivait pas à ce concentré dessus. Et pour cause, l’état de son meilleur ami l’inquiétait. Alors même que ce n’était que le début du jeu ce dernier semblait sur les rotules, transpirant plus que d’habitude et sa respiration semblait plus lourde aussi. Il n’était pas le seul à lui jeter des regards inquiet, Matsukawa ne le lâchait pas des yeux, surveillant plus Iwaizumi que le ballon de peur qu’il fasse un malaise. Même Kunimi avait une expression préoccupé alors qu’il cachait quasiment toujours ses émotions. Le pire étant le regard qu’il avait surpris d’Ushijima qui affichait de la confusion à la place de son mépris habituel. Si même ce type s’en apercevait. C’était à lui de servir et pour la première fois il le regretta. Les spectateurs dans les gradins l’encouragèrent et il leur jeta un rapide coup d’œil pour voir Miyu. Un regard leur suffit pour savoir qu’ils partageaient la même préoccupation. Il se sentit rassurer de voir qu’il n’y avait pas que les joueurs sur le terrain qui avait remarqué l’état anormal du numéro quatre de Seijou. Elle lui fit un petit signe, demandant si elle devait aller chercher l’infirmière. Discrètement il répondit non, dès l’échange finit il comptait demander un temps mort, point gagné ou perdu, pour tenter de convaincre son ami de se reposer. Bien sûr il fallait que ni Hirihata ni Mizoguchi ne soient présent à ce moment pour sortir l’ailier du terrain. Iwaizumi avait beau se plaindre qu’il ne savait pas prendre soin de lui, il ne valait pas toujours mieux que lui. Si au moins il ne craignait pas la rebuffade il l’aurait déjà sorti, ou même empêcher d’entrer sur le terrain.

Il mit trop de force dans son service et celui-ci fut complètement dehors provoquant une agitation sans pareille. Sans plus s’en préoccupé il cria temps mort et se dirigea vers son meilleur ami qui les mains sur les genoux respirait lourdement. Il s’arrêta à quelques pas de lui ce demandant ce qu’il devait dire avant d’opter pour une approche ni trop subtile ni trop directe.

-Iwa-chan est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en scrutant attentivement son meilleur ami qui le regarda les yeux vitreux.

-Ouais, ça va, reçu-t-il en réponse dans un souffle laborieux.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu pourrais t’asseoir quelques minutes, proposa-t-il ne voulant pas le traîner de force.

Sa main c’était posé doucement sur son épaule pour appuyer la sollicitude qu’il tentait de faire transpercer dans sa voix, bien qu’il fût certain que l’inquiétude dominait largement. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’Iwaizumi se redresse si vivement pour l’envoyer paître et il fit instinctivement un pas en arrière. Au lieu de le frapper comme à son habitude le noiraud s’écroula sur lui. Il ne put retenir le poids soudain et tomba dans un petit cri de surprise. Le choc de sa tête contre le parquais lui fit momentanément oublier la situation et il tenta de se relever avant de s’apercevoir qu’Hajime était sur lui. Il fit signe que ça allait, à Matsukawa qui c’était aussitôt rapprocher, Hanamaki sur les talons. Les deux dernières années se tournèrent vers les autres pour prendre la gestion. Il baissa les yeux sur le corps contre le sien qui tentait de se redresser, les membres tremblant, la respiration saccadé et le visage rouge. Il se figea alors que son esprit lui rappelait la ressemblance avec son dernier rêve érotique. Il se mordit la lèvre revenant à la réalité chassant le fantasme de son as le suppliant de le faire venir, ce n’était pas le moment. Oikawa inspira profondément pour se calmer et ignorer les cuisses qui c’étaient glisser sous les siennes, quand il fut frapper par une senteur exquise qui lui renvoya ses désirs en pleine face. Un instant il s’imagina inverser leur position en retirant au passage le short du numéro quatre et de le faire sien là tout de suite. Mais c’était son meilleur ami dont il s’agissait, la personne dont le point de vue comptait le plus pour lui.

Il l’appela faiblement espérant que ça l’aiderait à résister à ses pulsions. Mais ce fut le contraire quand il entendit son prénom dans un gémissement qui ressemblait bien trop à son rêve. Ses dernières résistances s’envolèrent ne le laissant plus qu’avec ses propres désirs charnels. Il plaqua l’autre contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux hérissé. Il n’était pas surpris de l’excitation qui se frottait à lui, s’étonnant plus ne pas encore être totalement dur.

-Oui. Tooru, oui, miaulait contre son cou son meilleur ami finissant de lui faire perdre la tête.

Le brun avait, à ce point, totalement oublié ou ils se trouvaient et qu’ils n’étaient pas seul. Il voulait sentir la peau chaude frissonner sous ses doigts et entendre encore plus de ces sons. Un gémissement encore plus sensuel arriva à ses oreilles et il arracha la tête de son meilleur ami de son cou afin de pouvoir l’embrasser. Ce n’était clairement pas le second baisé tant de fois imaginé, il était beaucoup trop agressif pour que cela soit ressemblant avec ses fantasmes. Mais au vu de son impatience il s’étonnait de ne pas déjà être en train de le ravir. Il eut la satisfaction de se voir accorder l’accès à la bouche, gâchée par une ombre qui le surplombait. L’odeur et le faible grondement ne laissa pas de toute dans son esprit, quelqu’un voulait lui voler Hajime. Et ça c’était hors de question.

En relevant la tête il aperçut Kunimi qui fixait le noiraud avec convoitise, Kindaichi à un pas derrière avait le même regard avec de la confusion en plus. Watari tentait de les faire reculer, mais l’ailier ne voulait pas bouger. Au fond Matsukawa se pinçait le nez en se laissant guider par Hanamaki qui le poussa en dehors du gymnase. Yahaba lui tentait de retenir les joueurs de Shiratorizawa avec deux bêtas d’Aoba qui gardaient parfaitement le contrôl d’eux-mêmes. Les autres membres du club étant bêta faisait tout leur effort pour ne pas céder à leur désir et prenait la direction de la sortit, entraînant tant bien que mal à leur suite les alphas. Certains de joueurs sur le terrain c’étaient mit à ce battre pour empêcher leur concurrents de se rapprocher de l’ailier contre lui. Les spectateurs furent les moins touchés par les phéromones car ils étaient les plus éloigné, mais certain d’entre eux gémissaient de désespoir de ne pas pouvoir descendre et réclamer Iwaizumi pour eux. Oikawa ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à tout ça, son attention focalisé sur Kunimi et il plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux tout aussi flamboyant de son kouhai avant de pousser un profond grognement d’avertissement. L’as était le sien, il ne permettrait pas à un autre alpha de l’approcher. Son grondement fit reculer tous ceux proches de lui dans la précipitation, il ne s’arrêta que quand la menace fut suffisamment éloignée.

Les couinements de plaisir provenant d’Hajime sonnèrent comme des félicitations à ses oreilles. Le noiraud était plus qu’heureux qu’il assurait sa possession. Il l’embrassa avec encore plus d’exigence qu’auparavant, il voulait tout de l’autre sans aucune protestation. De toute façon il ne reçut aucune objection, pas même quand son doigt se pressa à l’entrée dégoulinante, sans pour autant entrer. Il écarta la tête de son meilleur ami, suffisamment pour mettre fin au baiser, mais pas trop de façon à n’avoir dans sa vision que son visage. Il prit le temps de savourer la vue, les joues rouges, les yeux argent vitreux par le désir et les lèvres gonflées par le baiser laissant passer un souffle haletant.

-Je te veux en moi, s’il te plaît.

Il n’allait certainement pas le lui refuser, surtout quand il n’avait que ça en tête. Mais à peine la phrase dite que Hirihata souleva Iwaizumi dans ses bras l’entraînant loin. Il grogna voulut le rejoindre pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait, mais Mizoguchi le maintenait fermement sur place avec l’aide d’Hanamaki.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il en vain. Il est à moi, il doit être le mien.

La fin de la phrase était presque une supplique, sa voix était remplie du désespoir de la séparation. Puis il vu Ushijima qui failli échapper au personnel de Shiratorizawa. Un feulement contenant toute la haine pouvant exister, sortit de sa gorge, droit contre le génie. Ce dernier se retourna pour lui répliquer un grondement profond qui n’admettait pas de contradiction. Sauf qu’il était bien loin d’accepter à se soumettre et se débattit de plus belle voulant défier l’autre alpha et ramener Iwaizumi auprès de lui. La porte du gymnase se referma en claquement sec et l’odeur se dissipa rapidement rendant les esprits à nouveau clair.

Oikawa se tenait immobile, réalisant ce qu’il venait de se passer. L’horreur s’installa, il avait été à deux doigts de coucher avec son meilleur ami en plein milieu d’un match d’entraînement.

 

Iwaizumi avait trop chaud et la tête qui tournait légèrement pas moment, mais il préférait ignorer ce fait et ce concentrer sur l’échauffement. Il était étrange de ne pas entendre le coach leur crier dessus, sa simple absence rendait le gymnase moins bruyant. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait Mizoguchi être absent, enfin en retard d’après Hirihata. Un cri retentit attirant l’attention, un des joueurs remplaçants des Shiratorizawa se tenait le nez en gémissant de douleur, affalé sur le sol. Du sang passait entre ses doigts dégoulinant jusqu’au sol. Les entraîneurs des deux équipes prirent le joueur pour l’emmener à l’infirmerie ordonnant que le match commence sans eux. Il était au lycée et non plus au collège permettant aux adultes de laisser les adolescents sans surveillance _(2)_.

Le jeu débuta et il se retrouva vite essoufflé et bouillant, sa vision allant floue au début en de courte période puis un peu plus longtemps et plus souvent. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard inquiet de ces coéquipiers en particulier celui d’Oikawa. Le bon sens voudrait qu’il demande à sortir du terrain se reposer, il n’était même pas capable de jouer correctement, ses frappes manquaient de puissance et ses réceptions étaient faibles. Il savait cela, mais refusait d’abandonner voulant plus que tous battre l’équipe en face d’eux. Son capitaine demanda un temps mort et il sentit son attention se fixer sur lui. Il ne le regarda pas, fixant les planches du parquet à la place. Il n’arrivait pas vraiment distinguer les lattes les unes des autres alors il ferma les yeux tentant d’au moins reprendre son souffle. Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud ?

-Iwa-chan est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la voix d’Oikawa.

Il tourna son visage pour voir le visage du plus grand hésitant et inquiet, sa vision était moins floue.

-Ouais ça va, répondit-il se maudissant pour que son souffle soit si saccadé.

-Tu es sûr ? Insistait Tooru en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu pourrais t’asseoir quelques minutes.

Il se retourna instantanément pour faire face au passeur, mais le mouvement brusque obscurcir sa vision, il se sentit défaillir. Son corps le lâcha et il s’écrasa sur Oikawa qui tombait lui-même vers l’arrière. L’odeur de son meilleur ami perça la brume de son esprit, plus forte que d’habitude et soudain irrésistible. Le brun tenta de se relever, mais il pesait de tous son poids sur lui. La jambe du passeur en se pliant frôla sa cuisse et bizarrement la seule chose auquel il put penser était le fait que le bas de son corps se trouvait entre les jambes de son meilleur ami, avant de se rendre compte qu’il devait se redresser. Mais il faisait si chaud, il était si difficile de simplement respirer et il voulait tellement sentir encore plus l’odeur du brun. Pourtant il s’écarta difficilement, prenant appui sur le torse de son meilleur ami pour ce faire. Avant de laisser retomber sa tête pour mieux sentir le parfum enivrant. Il se sentait devenir excité et humide dans un lieu inhabituel.

-Iwa-chan, fit la voix d’Oikawa provoquant une vague de désespoir en lui qu’il ne put se retenir d’exprimer.

Il voulait être encore plus proche du brun, ne respirer que son odeur, ne sentir que son corps contre le sien et il le souhaitait … en lui ? L’idée était floue dans son esprit.

-Tooru, implora Hajime à son meilleur ami de lui donner ce qui comblerait son besoin.

Son nez se casa dans le creux du cou du plus grand ne le laissant inhaler rien d’autre que le parfum qu’il connaissait si bien. Il traduisait toujours quelque chose de chaleureux et sécuritaire, mais à cela s’ajoutait maintenant un sentiment de désir. Puis d’un coup les mains d’Oikawa étaient sur lui, les rapprochant jusqu’à ce que leurs torse soient coller ensemble et le gardant coller contre lui. Les siennes se positionnèrent sur les hanches les maintenant pendant qu’ils pressaient les siennes fermement contre.

-Oui, laissa-t-il échapper d’une petite voix encourageant son meilleur ami et le suppliant. Tooru, oui.

Les mots étaient presque incompréhensibles, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance quand il sentait le brun faufiler une main sous son haut en haletant contre son oreille et durcissant. Une prise ferme sur ses cheveux tira sa tête en arrière à son plus grand mécontentement qui ne fut que de courte durée car une bouche avide dévora ses lèvres avec empressement. Il gémit sans retenue donnant tout ce qui lui était réclamé. Ce n’était pas simplement une envie, mais une nécessité d’appartenir à Oikawa, tant pis s’il était un véritable désordre.

Tooru abandonna ses lèvres dans un grognement menaçant, il ne savait pas à l’intention de qui et s’en fichait pas mal. L’important était que le brun le gardait pour lui seul. Le son le faisait vibrer tout entier de plaisir. Il lécha et mordilla la peau du cou sans retenir les bruits qui montait dans sa gorge afin de gagner de nouveau toute l’attention du brun. Ce dernier ne ce fit pas prier et dévora sa bouche avec encore plus de passion que précédemment tout en grattant légèrement ses ongles sur la peau de son dos de plus en plus bas. Jusqu’à ce que ses doigts atteignirent son entrée et la taquinèrent sans passer la barrière. S’en était d’autant plus frustrant que le passeur avait stoppé le baiser et maintenait sa tête juste en face de la sienne, empêchant tout mouvement. À ce point là Iwaizumi trouvait cela cruel et le supplia de le remplir. Il ne se souciait pas qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls, n’en ayant même plus conscience. Il avait juste besoin de l’autre.

Puis d’un coup on l’arracha à Oikawa, l’entraînant loin de lui. Contrairement à son meilleur ami il n’avait pas la force de ce débattre, et regarda impuissant le brun être maintenu au sol pour l’empêcher de le rejoindre tout deux plaidant pour qu’on les laisse ensemble. Si près de Tooru les sensations avaient été supportable voir même agréable, ce n’étaient plus le cas dès qu’il fut éloigner. Les odeurs de d’autres alphas lui parvinrent et l’attirèrent, mais il garda ses yeux sur son meilleur ami jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus le voir à cause d’autre corps qui bloquait la vue. Un court instant sa vision fut suffisamment claire pour distinguer Ushijima retenue par son entraîneur et son coach alors que d’autres aigles se battaient entre eux ou étaient retenus par Yahaba, puis tout redevint flou.

Les odeurs s’estompèrent sauf une qui le laissait indifférent et dans l’excès de ressentis trop imposant. Il entendit à peine ce que lui dit Hirihata ou le bruit de la serrure, les battements de son cœur et sa respiration couvrant le tout. Un sanglot s’échappa rapidement suivit d’un autre. Iwaizumi se recroquevilla sans que cela n’atténue un temps soit peu son besoin qui en était maintenant douloureux.

 

Matsukawa lui tapa l’épaule en signe d’encouragement avant de s’éloigner dans le couloir. Son débriefing avec l’infirmière avait été étonnamment rapide, Oikawa était sûr qu’il ne pourrait pas s’en sortir aussi bien. Il se força à ne plus mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avant de rentrer dans l’infirmerie. Il s’assit sur un des lits et attendit que la jeune femme finisse le rapport sur son collègue pour s’intéresser à lui. Il n’était pas particulièrement pressé que cela soit le cas, n’ayant pas envie de parler de ce qui venait de ce passé.

-Je vais d’abords avoir besoin que tu me confirmes quelque petites informations sur toi. Tu es Oikawa Tooru, en terminal, capitaine de l’équipe de volley et le passeur titulaire, annonça-t-elle en notant les informations sur une feuille et il acquiesça. Le jeune homme qui a été ramené chez lui est Iwaizumi Hajime, le vice capitaine et on m’a dit que c’est ton meilleur ami. C’est bien cela ?

-Oui, répondit-il la voix un peu tendue.

-Très bien, apparemment tu as été l’un des plus exposé à la première chaleur de ton ami. C’était la première fois que tu sentais les phéromones relâchées pendant une période ?

-Oui, mais Iwa est un bêta, il n’est pas sensé avoir de chaleur. Je veux dire se sont les omégas qui sont en chaleur.

L’infirmière le regarda avec un petit sourire compatissant, il n’avait pas besoin de compassion. Même en se sentant perdu par ce qu’il avait fait et faillir faire, il n’en voulait pas.

-Avait-il l’odeur d’un bêta ? Demanda-t-elle, il répondit négativement et elle attendit qu’il comprenne ou elle voulait aller avant de reprendre. Il est rare que la révélation ait lieu pendant le lycée, d’autant plus en dernière année, mais il semblerait que se soit le cas pour ton ami. La chaleur des omégas mâle, bien que se soit valable aussi pour la période des psis femelle, est particulière dans le sens ou les phéromones sont généralement plus puissant au point ou même les bêtas sont attirés. Si tu n’as jamais été exposé à une période de psi ou d’oméga avant rien d’étonnant à ce que tu n’es pas pu résister à tes désirs d’alpha. Tu n’as pas besoin de culpabilisé à ce propos surtout que le pire à été éviter. Il est normal dans ta situation de s’être laissé emporter, d’accord ?

-D’accord, répéta-t-il pas convaincu et ce sentant coupable.

-Matsukawa a eu le réflexe de ce boucher le nez car sa petite sœur est une psi et que ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il est confronté à ce genre de situation. Les bêtas bien que sensible restent largement moins affecté. Alors il va falloir cesser de te blâmer, le sermonna-t-elle pas dupe. Bien maintenant pour évacuer tout le stress que ça a provoqué, tu va pouvoir parler de ce qui c’est passé. Sauf si tu préfères en parler à quelqu’un de mieux placé que moi comme un psychologue.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine, souffla-t-il s’imaginant plutôt servir jusqu’à l’épuisement pour se déstresser plutôt que de parler.

-C’est pour ça que je n’aime pas m’occuper des cellules de crise, murmura l’infirmière pour elle-même, mais il l’entendit néanmoins. Bon voilà ce qu’on va faire, d’ici la fin de la journée tu va aller voir le psy du lycée ou revenir me voir selon ce que tu préfères pour en parler. Mais attention n’essayes pas d’y couper parce que je le saurais. Comme ça tu va avoir un petit temps pour te remettre de tes émotions avant de les exprimer, ok ?

Il acquiesça et sortit laissant sa place au suivant. Oikawa se laissa tomber sur un banc dans un coin du lycée, son esprit traitant la nouvelle. Iwaizumi était un oméga et ils c’étaient embrasser, deux fois. Sa tête se laissa tomber sur le bois alors qu’il soupirait, il n’arrivait même pas à se réjouir de ce qu’il avait obtenu. Un oméga en chaleur serait près à le faire avec n’importe quel alpha, c’était ce qu’on lui avait appris. Ce n’était pas comme si son meilleur ami l’avait choisi, c’était juste un concours de circonstance. Il aurait très bien put se retrouver à prier Matsukawa et non lui. Il gémit, il avait en quelque sorte profité de son as. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses mains, il avait pressé son doigt contre l’anus humide d’Hajime.

-Urg, dites moi que c’est un cauchemar, chuchota-t-il à voix haute.

Ou faite qu’Iwa-chan vienne me voir pour sortir avec moi, pensa-t-il en alternative.

-Tooru ?

Il leva les yeux pour voir Miyu debout devant lui. Ah oui, il allait devoir traiter avec sa petite amie de ce qu’il c’était passé, bien sûr. Se redressant il lui laissa de la place et elle s’assit à côté de lui en tripotant ses cheveux. Le silence ne lui fit pas se sentir mieux, comment avait-il pu faire cela ? En un instant il avait probablement brisé la plus vielle amitié qu’il avait et sa relation avec la seule fille qu’il avait vraiment aimé. Certes moins qu’Iwaizumi, mais personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer.

-Tu sais ça fait plusieurs jour que j’y pense et avec ce qui vient de ce passer j’en suis maintenant sûre. Rompons.

-Hein ?! Attends Miyu, je sais que j’ai foiré, mais…

Elle le plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et pris une grande respiration avant de commencer son monologue :

-Ce n’est pas ça la cause, bien sûr ça y joue, mais je veux dire tu n’es pas responsable, pas plus qu’Iwaizumi-kun. Ce n’était pas comme si vous pouviez vous contrôler sur le moment. Le vrai problème c’est que tu ne m’aimes pas ou du moins pas plus que lui. Parce que tu l’aimes n’est-ce pas ? Après tout tu passes ton temps à parler de lui, à le dévorer des yeux. Je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait pour ne pas m’en rendre compte plus tôt. J’adore Iwaizumi-kun et j’étais heureuse d’être son amie, surtout que c’est ton meilleur ami, mais quand je te vois le regarder je suis juste jalouse que tu ne me regarde pas de la même manière. Et je déteste ça ou je déteste le détester ? Enfin bref c’est pour ça que je me demandais si ça ne valait pas mieux de rompre. Puis maintenant qu’il est un oméga, je me dis qu’il n’y a pas de raison que tu restes avec moi vu que tu es un alpha. Il te comblera plus que moi.

Il voulut l’interrompre, mais elle lui imposa le silence pour continuer.

-C’est vrai que tu te fiches que je sois une bêta ou non et grâce à toi j’ai pris conscience que je pouvais être avec un alpha même sans être une oméga. Mais là il s’agit d’Iwaizumi-kun. Si j’étais prête à me battre contre d’autres filles ou d’autres omégas, je ne le suis pas contre lui étant en plus un oméga. Déjà que sans ça je ne pense pas pouvoir gagner. Dans ce cas là, la meilleure solution pour moi est de passer à autre chose. Mais juste pour confirmation, sa voix devint plus faible et hésitante, est-ce que sans ça j’aurais eu la moindre chance un jour de prendre la première place ?

Il sentait les yeux le piquer et il détourna le regard, il n’avait pas le droit de pleurer. Après tout elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, elle avait le droit de se donner une chance d’être vraiment heureuse.

-Si on avait finit par couper les ponts peut-être qu’avec de la chance ça aurait put être le cas, mais je ne souhaiterais jamais d’une vie sans lui, avoua-t-il.

-On attendra une semaine avant de l’annoncer, pour que l’histoire d’aujourd’hui se tasse. Je dirais juste que j’en avais marre d’être en concurrence avec tes fans et le volley. Et que je ne me voyais pas d’une relation à distance pour l’université. Ça te va ?

-Ouais, désolé.

Elle agita la main pour renier ses excuses en s’en allant. Finalement peut-être que de parler avec quelqu’un sur la journée lui ferait du bien. Parce que là Oikawa se sentait complètement abattu.

 

Ça faisait trois jour qu’il n’avait pas vu Iwaizumi, trois jours à se torturer l’esprit à ce qu’il devrait lui dire. Il avait longtemps hésité à envoyer un message avant de se dire que de toute façon le noiraud n’était pas en état pour le lire et qu’en plus celui-ci préférait les face à face. Le quatrième jour il se retrouva devant la porte des Iwaizumi attendant qu’on vienne lui ouvrir. Normalement son meilleur ami ne devrait plus être en chaleur, bien qu’il ne c’était pas montrer au lycée. La porte s’ouvrit sur la mère d’Hajime qui l’invita à rentrer prendre le thé. Elle avait l’air épuisée, paraissant soudain fragile. Hors s’il y avait une chose que Keiko Iwaizumi n’était pas c’était bien fragile, c’était une femme forte, têtue et parfois un peu violente comme son fils, bien que plus posée. Tout le contraire de l’image de la faible femme qui avait besoin de secours, elle tenait bien plus du chevalier en armure étincelante que de la princesse en détresse.

-Sa première chaleur est finie, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le vois tout de suite, il est en train de se reposer. L’informa-t-elle, l’interdiction de le voir aujourd’hui était sous-entendue, mais il n’avait pas l’intention de désobéir. Comment est l’ambiance au lycée ?

-C’est toujours l’étonnement général, il a eu quelque rumeurs pas très glorieuse, mais comme ça vient du type qui c’était fait casser la figure par Iwa-chan l’année dernière personne n’y prête la moindre crédibilité. Surtout qu’il médisait déjà avant, raconta Oikawa se souvenant de la semaine ou il n’avait pas put voir son meilleur ami en dehors du lycée à cause de sa punition pour s’être battu.

-Je vois, alors ça va. Et le club ?

-Hé bien la plupart sont inquiet qu’Iwa-chan quitte le club, vu qu’Hirihata-san et Mizoguchi-san ont dit qu’ils soutiendraient sa décision quel qu’elle soit. Même s’ils préféreraient ne pas à avoir à désigner un autre pointu, raconta-t-il. Maki et Matsun se chargent d’égayer l’humeur et…

Il continua de parler sur le club pendant quelques minutes encore avant se s’arrêter ne voyant plus quoi dire. Le silence régna pesant et le mettant mal à l’aise. Finalement la mère de son meilleur ami le raccompagna à la porte le remerciant pour avoir amener les cours à son fils. Il descendit les marches menant au portail avant de se retourner brusquement, en prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

-Pour ce qui c’est passé samedi, vous pouvez lui dire que je suis désolé, vraiment je regrette de… il fut interrompu par une vague de la main, au moins elle avait acquiescé. Et que je l’attends demain matin à l’entraînement.

Sa voix c’était fissuré à la fin, trahissant son doute, mais il se sentit soulager à la vu du sourire fatigué qu’il eu en réponse. Elle n’était pas contre le fait qu’Hajime continue le volley. Bien sûr peut-être son meilleur ami ne voudrait pas continuer pour ne pas à avoir à subir les rumeurs qui invariablement se mettront à courir sur lui s’il ne quittait pas le club. Mais il pouvait tout aussi bien choisir de continuer, en tout cas Oikawa souhaitait cela.

 

Ce fut tard dans la soirée que Tooru reçut un message d’Iwaizumi lui demandant de venir. Il quitta discrètement sa maison et sept minutes plus tard il se tenait dans la ruelle qui longeait l’arrière du jardin des Iwaizumi. Il n’était pas vraiment autorisé à voir son meilleur ami aujourd’hui ce qui l’obligeait à grimper par-dessus la palissade comme un voleur. Une fois au sommet, il ne se laissa pas tomber dans le jardin, au contraire il utilisa sa position pour attraper une des branches de l’arbre et se hissa dessus. Ce dernier étendait ses branches pardessus du mur de la maison jusqu’à pardessus la clôture. Il n’était pas aussi doué que le plus petit pour se déplacer sur les branches et craignait sans cesse que son support ne se rompe, néanmoins il atteignit la fenêtre de la chambre de son meilleur ami sans encombre. Cette dernière était déjà ouverte en son attente et il la referma derrière lui.

-J’étais sûr que tu te compliquerais la vie au lieu de passer par la porte. Apparemment j’avais raison, soupira le noiraud en guise de salutation.

Hajime se tenait sur son lit emmitouflé dans une couverture, il avait l’air plus petit et fragile comme cela. Oikawa le rejoignit, laissant une distance plus importante que d’habitude entre eux. Même comme ça il pouvait sentir son odeur, c’était à la fois la même qu’autre fois et quelque chose de nouveau. La senteur délicieuse des omégas c’était ajouté, rendant le parfum encore plus attirant qu’auparavant.

-Iwa-chan, se plaignit-il en faisant la moue. Tu n’étais pas censé recevoir de visite aujourd’hui.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j’ai attendu si tard pour te demander de venir ? Ma mère c’est endormie il y a peu de temps, tu aurais très bien pu rentrer normalement et non comme un cambrioleur, déclara le noiraud faisant la question et la réponse, il se tortilla comme mal à l’aise et reprit la voix plus basse sans le regarder. À propos de ce qui c’est passé, je voulais te dire que tu n’avais pas à t’excuser. Après tout c’est de ma faute.

Il regarda l’ailier se mordiller la lèvre en lui jetant des petits coups d’œil d’appréhension. Son cœur se serra, comprenant ce que l’autre craignait, la perte de leur amitié. Il jeta ses bras autour de l’autre, sa bouche frôlant la joue pour murmurer tout contre l’oreille.

-Iwaizumi Hajime, tu n’es pas responsable. Tu ne pouvais pas contrôler ce qui t’arrivais ni ma réaction, ok ? Je suis le seul responsable de mes actions. J’étais incapable de résister à mes pulsions parce que je n’ai aucune maîtrise. Ce n’est pas une excuse, mon comportement reste inacceptable. Et si tu ne veux plus me parler, je respecterais ton choix. Mais si tu me pardonnes je vais te coller comme avant.

Son meilleur ami se détendit à ses paroles et les fit basculer sur le côté et les recouvrant tout deux de sa couverture. Il n’arrivait pas encore à chasser l’inquiétude qui le rongeait, il ne savait pas ce qu’il ferait si l’autre le repoussait d’un coup. Le noiraud comme s’il sentait ses doutes nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, rapprochant davantage leur corps.

-Comme si j’allais t’en vouloir, chuchota-t-il. Ça fait longtemps que je me suis résigné à être coincé avec un Oikawa Tooru qui pleurniche dans mon oreille comme meilleur ami.

-Tellement méchant, renifla le brun se sentant plus léger maintenant l’inquiétude partie.

Ses doigts jouèrent avec les cheveux pendant qu’il entremêlait leurs jambes. Ils étaient bien comme ça, chaleureux et confortable, tellement qu’ils ne tardèrent pas à s’endormir.

 

Son corps se sentait lourd et au chaud, à cela s’ajoutait une odeur absolument délicieuse. Oikawa se rapprocha encore de la chaleur près de lui, passant une jambe par-dessus. Il soupira de bonheur à la légère friction qu’il obtient contre son entrejambe. Il roula des hanches doucement contre la chaleur tirant plus de sensation agréable. Il y avait quelque chose de doux et lisse contre son visage d’où venait la senteur exquise et il était sûr, autant qu’il pouvait l’être sans être totalement réveillé, que le goût serait tout aussi merveilleux. Sa langue caressa la surface, goûtant quelque chose de légèrement sucrée. Il se mit à embrasser la surface, alternant baiser bouche ouverte, fermée et lèches. Un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles le faisant frissonner, il aimait ce son. La chose chaude, moelleuse et douce contre lui remua.

-Oikawa.

Le bruit venait d’un peu au-dessus de sa tête, il aimait beaucoup la tonalité de la voix et le ton ensommeillé de celle-ci. Il aspira la texture contre sa bouche. C’était vraiment délicieux et il se sentait si bien.

-Oikawa !

La voix d’Iwaizumi claqua, le réveillant d’un coup. Il ouvrit les yeux le regard hébété, il faisait un rêve plutôt agréable et… et il s’aperçut que ce n’était pas un rêve. Il cligna des yeux prenant conscience qu’il avait été en train de se frotter à son meilleur ami et de lui faire un suçon dans le cou. Il s’écarta encore un peu hagard. Ils leur arrivaient régulièrement de dormir chez l’un ou l’autre, voir dans le même lit bien que c’était plus rare qu’autrefois cela arrivait encore. Ce n’était donc pas la première fois qu’ils se réveillaient avec l’un d’entre eux ayant une érection matinal, ou les deux. C’était aussi déjà arriver qu’ils se retrouvent avec l’un deux broyant sur l’autre. Après tout c’était inévitable vu qu’ils étaient des adolescents en bonne santé qui faisait régulièrement des soirées pyjama depuis qu’ils étaient enfants. Ils n’étaient plus vraiment gênés quand ça arrivait, ou plutôt la gêne ne restait pas longtemps juste le temps de quitter la pièce pour aller se soulager dans la salle de bain. Sauf qu’ils n’avaient jamais fait de suçon à l’autre pendant leur sommeil ou demi-sommeil. Tooru se sentait mortifié en regardant la tache rose dans le cou de son meilleur ami.

-Désolé, souffla-t-il le regard fuyant.

-Hum tu crois que ça va mettre longtemps à disparaître ? Lui demanda le noiraud.

-Non ça aura déjà disparu quand on sera arrivé au lycée, répondit-il. Je t’emprunte la salle de bain.

Il quitta la chambre essayant douloureusement d’ignorer l’excitation de l’autre ou qu’il aimerait tellement pouvoir laisser un suçon bien fait et qui serait visible par tous sur son ami. Mais pour ça il faudrait qu’ils soient ensemble. Il se laissa glisser jusqu’au sol, la porte dans son dos. Derrière ses paupières fermées il revoyait le visage rougit de son meilleur ami, les yeux argent liquide remplis de désir. Son esprit rejoua les sons qu’il avait entendu lors de la première chaleur. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s’amener sur sa délivrance avec ses souvenirs. Il regarda sa main couverte de sperme sans vraiment la voir. Sa tête frappa la porte alors qu’il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir se contenir. Les omégas sentaient bon, beaucoup trop pour leur propre bien. Mais Hajime c’était encore autre chose, il n’avait jamais sentit rien de plus délicieux, déjà qu’avant il avait parfois du mal à se retenir. Maintenant tout en lui, lui criait de monopoliser son meilleur ami, autant son instinct que ses sentiments.

 

Iwaizumi se doutait que le retour au lycée après ce qui c’était passé pendant le match amical ne serait pas facile, tout le monde devait être au courant de ce qui c’était passé. Cependant il n’avait pas prévu que ça serait aussi dur. Il sentait les regards sur lui et entendait les murmures partout il allait. Les élèves au moins gardaient une certaine distance et ne venait pas l’importuner en lui demandant si tel ou tel rumeur était vrai, ni pour lui demander quelque chose de sexuel. Il savait cependant que ça ne tarderait pas à arriver. Pour couronner le tout Oikawa se tenait lui aussi à l’écart, trop mal à l’aise avec ce qui était arrivé ce matin. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Son meilleur ami avait beau dire qu’il ne souciait pas du statut, il évitait inconsciemment les omégas et les psis ou plutôt laissait toujours une distance plus importante comme pour être sûr de garder le contrôl de lui-même. Et maintenant il le fuyait sans prendre la peine de le cacher et ça, ça faisait mal. Une petite tape sur son épaule attira son attention et il leva la tête pour découvrir un type de son année qu’il aurait préféré ne pas voir. En grande partie parce qu’il incarnait parfaitement l’archétype de l’alpha prétentieux qui se croit tout permit. Si tous les alphas étaient comme lui, la société du japon ne les mettrait pas sur un piédestal. Au contraire ils subiraient le racisme que les omégas et psis subissaient. Hé bien il avait entendu dire que c’était le cas dans certain pays.

-Alors combien tu prends ? Demanda l’autre dernière année à sa plus grande incompréhension. Bah maintenant que t’es un oméga tu n’as plus à te cacher pour ton petit commerce de garage à …

Le type ne put finir sa phrase que sa tête s’écrasait avec force contre le bureau dans un craquement horrible. Un grognement sourd résonnait en fond alors qu’Oikawa la main serrant avec force les cheveux de l’autre alpha remonta la tête pour l’amener à son niveau. Ses yeux flamboyaient rouge alors qu’il prit la parole.

-La prochaine fois je te fais bouffer tes parties, compris Nakashima. Avertit-il la voix basse et menaçante.

Juste derrière le brun se tenait Matsukawa dont les pupilles avaient aussi prit la teinte carmine en signe d’avertissement. Ajoutez à la menace que son nez était complètement éclaté et pissait le sang, le type acquiesça avant de prendre la tangente. Iwaizumi frissonna, il devait reconnaître que ses amis faisaient peur quand ils le voulaient. Le pire étant que son capitaine ne cherchait même pas à être effrayant, il était juste en colère. Dans une fureur telle qu’il lui fallut quelques minutes avant que ses yeux reprenne leur couleur chocolat et qu’il soit calme. Pendant ce temps Matsukawa c’était installé su la chaise d’en face et Hanamaki les avait rejoint, plaisantant tranquillement sur ce qui venait de ce passer.

-L’année dernière c’était Iwaizumi qui l’avait envoyé voir l’infirmière, il fallait bien que cette année se soit Oikawa, commenta le rosé en souriant. Ces deux là seraient inquiets si elle n’avait pas de travail.

-Qu’est-ce que vous faite là ? Demanda l’ailier.

-On c’est dit que vu qu’on est des enfants modèles on devait faire en sorte que papa et maman se réconcilie, répondit Matsukawa. Parce que franchement on pense beaucoup à nos petits frères qui serait…

-Ok, Oikawa vous tapait sur le système à traîner dans vos pattes, traduisit-il.

-Hé ! Protesta le concerner.

-Bon ok il y a de ça, avoua Hanamaki. Mais c’est aussi bizarre de le voir te fuir alors comme on est gentil on te le ramène pour que vous régliez vos histoires. L’équipe de volley à besoin de sa maman et de son papa en bon terme.

Il haussa un sourcil, ignorant volontairement la vielle blague comme quoi lui et Oikawa était non seulement un vieux couple marié, mais aussi les parents des autres membres de l’équipe, sinon il n’en verrait plus le bout. Matsukawa et Hanamaki avait beau dire qu’être ami avec Oikawa était dangereux car il détectait toutes les faiblesses, ils n’étaient pas mieux avec leur coup tordu. Surtout le contreur central, il pouvait ce montrer assez retord sous ces airs endormis. Il tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami qui lui rendit un penaud avant de s’asseoir sur son bureau après avoir nettoyer le sang.

-Je suis désolé ? Essaya le brun bien que cela ressemblait plus à une question qu’autre chose.

-Après on dit que c’est moi qui suis violent, soupira-t-il. Alors que je n’ai jamais fracassez la tête de personne.

Il eu droit à un grand sourire en réponse et il sut que tout rentrait dans l’ordre pour l’instant au moins.

 

Il faisait chaud et le soleil tapait fort, augmentant la difficulté du festival sportif d’Aoba Jôsai. Oikawa c’était installé à l’ombre d’un des bâtiments pour se reposer. Assis contre lui Iwaizumi reposait sa tête sur son épaule profitant de ne pas se faire harceler par un autre élève. Les adolescents, passé quelques jours avaient abandonné la distance et les demandes plus ou moins honorable s’enchaînaient. Si quelques personnes demandaient simplement de sortir à son meilleurs amis, beaucoup demandaient tout autres choses quand ils ne l’exigeaient pas s’il n’y avait personne au alentour. Hajime avait rapidement compris que le moyen le plus efficace d’avoir la paix était de rester en permanence avec le brun ou Matsukawa. Autant certain alpha n’hésitait pas à intimider Hanamaki ou tout autre bêta pour lui parler en seul à seul, autant ils se retenaient plus quand il s’agissait d’un autre alpha. En particulier d’Oikawa après que celui-ci ait éclaté le nez de Nakashima une seconde fois. Hé bien il n’appréciait pas vraiment que ce dernier ait coincé son meilleur ami dans une cage vide d’escalier avec des amis à lui. Et même si Matsun et Maki l’avait accompagné c’était son nom qui était resté. Sa main caressa les cheveux noirs distraitement alors qu’il se demandait si cela serait acceptable d’embrasser la joue du noiraud. Ses pensée furent interrompues par l’arrivé de Kyoutani qui les regarda perplexe avant de lâcher un petit « tsk » méprisant. Il observa attentivement son kouhai et distingua la pointe d’intérêt qu’il voyait si souvent chez les alphas en présence de psis ou oméga. Bien sûr Kentaro serait intéressé, il était un alpha. Mais il pouvait toujours rêver pour avoir le pointu, il ne le lui laisserait pas. Avec un sourire moqueur il défia le plus jeune du regard avant de se pencher et d’embrasser le front de son meilleur ami à la plus grande incompréhension de ce dernier.

-Il parait que c’est toi le champion de bras de fer, je veux un match. Réclama le deuxième année en l‘ignorant.

-Iwa est en pause, repasse dans la classe quand il y sera, répliqua Oikawa gagnant un regard noir.

-C’est bon je vais y retourner, ça fera un échauffement avant le baseball, commenta le noiraud.

Kyoutani tourna les talons pour rejoindre la salle de classe ou se déroulait les duels de bras de fer pendant qu’ils se levaient. Il eu droit un regard interrogatif quand à son geste.

-Juste une envie d‘affection, haussa-t-il les épaules. Tu sais que si tu le bas il va te défier partout.

-Comme si j’allais perdre pour avoir la paix. Ça sera marrant de le battre partout, commenta Iwaizumi. Tu es vraiment en manque d’attention en ce moment.

-Et après c’est moi le pire, renifla le brun. Je vais finir par croire que tu es plus compétitif que moi.

Il ignora la partie sur son besoin constant d’attention, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il avait juste du mal à réprimer ses envies. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être plus câlin qu’avant, de toute façon même sans cela des rumeurs sur leur relation auraient couru. À chaque fois qu’il pensait au fait qu’ils n’étaient qu’amis il ressentait son cœur se serrer et cherchait le contact avec le noiraud. Iwaizumi le laissait faire, il le laissait toujours faire et c’était seulement lui qui pouvait le toucher comme ça. Et cela Tooru le savait et il en était heureux, parce qu’il était spécial pour l’autre, pas autant qu’il le voudrait, mais c’était déjà ça.

 

Oikawa avait envie de s’arracher les cheveux, oui les hermaphrodites sentaient encore meilleurs que les omégas femelles et les psis mâles, bien que c’était difficiles d’imaginer que ça soit possible. Et oui ils étaient rares et donc encore plus convoités. Mais s’il voyait encore un ou une alpha coincé Iwaizumi dans un coin, il allait faire quelque chose de débile comme marquer son meilleur ami ou très certainement se battre pour envoyer l’élément perturbateur à l’hôpital. Même si son meilleur ami n’était pas à lui, cela ne leurs donnaient pas le droit de le harceler voir tenter de l’abuser. Et comme si le fait que quasiment tous les alphas de l’école le faisaient ne suffisait pas, ceux des autres équipes avec qui ils avaient des matchs s’y mettaient. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que cela allait donner lors du tournoi. Non il ne voulait pas savoir.

-Oikawa, l’appela le noiraud. Lâches moi.

-Non.

Il resserra sa prise sur le corps de son vice-capitaine comme pour augmenter le poids de sa réponse et embrassa la tempe de ce dernier. Peut importait que toute l’équipe regardait la scène, ou que Kyoutani tentait de le tuer avec son regard. Il était actuellement celui qui avait le plus de droit sur Iwaizumi, alors il pouvait bien se permettre de l’enfermer entre ses bras si l’envie l’en prenait. Et puis au moins comme ça personne n’irait draguer son as. Et surtout pas cet idiot d’Ushijima.

-Qu’est-ce qui c’est passé ? Demanda Matsukawa qui distribuait les glaces.

-Iwa-chan est à moi, grogna-t-il en réponse bien que cela n‘éclairait pas beaucoup l‘autre.

-Kusokawa…

Le ton d’Hajime était lourd de la menace, montrant qu’il dépassait les bornes. Mais il s’en fichait pas mal, au contraire il plongea son regard dans le sien rapprochant leurs visages au point qu’il aurait put facilement l’embrasser. L’ailier dut le remarquer car il devint docile. Il aimait quand Iwaizumi devenait docile comme ça, ce qui arrivait plus fréquemment depuis qu’il était un oméga, ça lui donnait l’impression qu’il avait le droit de faire ce qu’il voulait avec lui. Pas qu’il avait essayé, c’était trop risqué pour qu’il le fasse vraiment.

-Je ne laisserais pas ce stupide Ushiwaka t’avoir, souffla-t-il. Hors de question qu’il pose la main sur toi.

Il descendit ses lèvres contre le cou du noiraud avant de le mordre à cet endroit. Il aspira la peau ronronnant presque de plaisir, ce n’était pas ce génie qui pouvait faire ça, ni qui que se soit d‘autre. Un coup de poing dans l’estomac le stoppa et il gémit de douleur. C’était que ça faisait mal. Lui non plus n’avait pas le droit.

-Pour une raison inconnue il y avait Ushijima au combini. Et pour une raison encore plus bizarre il m’a parlé, raconta le numéro quatre réellement perplexe que le capitaine de Shiratorizawa lui ait adressé la parole, il fronça des sourcils au souvenir. Enfin c’était plus une insulte de notre équipe qu’autre chose. Bref Oikawa est arrivé et l’a mal pris. Cet idiot est surprotecteur, parce que franchement c’était Ushijima quoi.

-Je ne le suis pas, protesta Tooru. Tu es juste aveugle. Hé bien il faut dire qu’Ushijima ne sait pas dragué, mais ça ne change en rien ses intentions. Stupide Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi arqua un sourcil, pas convaincu que l’aigle est bel et bien pût avoir un intérêt en sa personne. Après tout le génie n’avait pas manqué de rappeler qu’il ne valait rien au volley.

-Hmm pour une fois je suis d’accord avec notre capitaine. Tu es trop naïf Iwaizumi, soupira Hanamaki.

-C’est vrai n’importe qui de Shiratorizawa et la grande majorité des alphas n’ont qu’une idée en tête en t‘approchant. Et crois moi ce n’est pas de joué aux go avec toi, compléta Matsukawa.

Oikawa approuva vivement, bien qu’il se retient de dire que ce n’était pas la majorité, mais la totalité qui avait des arrières pensées. Parce qu’après tout certains se contrôlaient, même bien mieux que lui qui profitait de la moindre occasion pour se rapprocher. Même après un mois en temps qu’oméga son meilleur ami avait du mal à croire qu’il intéressait les gens autant que ça. Ce qui faisait qu’il ne pouvait pas le lâcher une seconde et qu’en son absence c’était Matsukawa qui prenait la relève pour le protéger. Quoi que ça protégeait plutôt les autres de se prendre un bon coup de poing du pointu qui n’appréciait guère se prendre des mains.

-Mais c’est Ushijima, protesta le noiraud. La seule chose qui peut l’intéresser chez moi c’est comment convaincre Oikawa de rejoindre son lycée. Il ne peut pas vouloir qu’on… urg l’idée est trop bizarre.

-Matsun, geint-il. Explique-lui.

Issei soupira, mais obtempéra et plaça ses mains sur les épaules d’Iwaizumi.

-Je vais te révélé quelque chose qui risque de te choquer et te faire perdre toute l’innocence que tu aurais pu encore avoir, annonça le contreur central en le regardant droit dans les yeux, l’air très sérieux. Tous les alphas quand ils sentent ton odeur ne pensent qu’à une chose, obtenir dans ton pantalon. Tous sans exception ont pensé çà au moins une fois et à moins de bien te connaître c’est la seule chose qui les intéresse. Et quand je dis tous les alphas c’est vraiment tous les alphas, moi, Oikawa, Ushijima, Kyoutani, Kunimi et tous les autres compris. Deuxièmes informations cela vaut aussi pour avoir des rêves érotique à ton sujet, où tu te fais bien baiser correctement. Troisième choses, cela vaut aussi pour les bêtas qui t’ont senti pendant une de tes chaleurs.

-Matsun ! Ça suffit, protesta Oikawa en s’interposant entre ses deux coéquipiers. Tu vas le traumatisé.

Le contreur central haussa les épaules alors que le plus petit avait viré au rouge.

-Ce n’est pas… tenta de contredire Hajime en lançant un regard implorant imitant assez bien le regard de chiot du capitaine. C’est exagéré, hein ?

-Pour ma part il y avait un douche, commenta le bloqueur de terminal.

-Classique, j’ai fait mieux la salle de classe, ajouta Hanamaki comme pour créer une compétition.

Kunimi se contenta d’une sobre confirmation verbale alors que Kindaichi avait viré cramoisi et bégayait quelque chose. Kyoutani lui détourna le regard en grognant des mots incompréhensible, mais cela valait aussi bien qu’un oui je plaide coupable. Les autres membres de l’équipe détournèrent le regard gêné de ne pouvoir répondre aux espoirs de leur coéquipier. En dernier recourt Iwaizumi se tourna vers lui. Oikawa eu un petit rire nerveux, s’il était honnête il n’avait pas attendu que l’autre soit un oméga pour avoir des fantasmes à son propos, mais ça il n’allait pas l’avouer.

-Hé bien tu sens terriblement bon, alors bon c’est dur d’empêcher son inconscient de t’utiliser. Désolé, s’excusa-t-il en déposant un bisou sur sa joue. Mais rassure toi il y a toujours Yahaba et Watari.

 

Oikawa sentait le corps secoué de sanglot d’Iwaizumi contre le sien. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu’une vague d’impuissance s’abattait sur lui. Il avait beau s’assurer que personne ne s’en prenne au noiraud au lycée, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les rumeurs et médisances de circuler. Ni les chaleurs d’arriver. Et il n’arrivait même pas à consoles son meilleur ami. Sa main frottait le dos du noiraud pour tenter de l’apaiser en vain. Il se détestait pour ne pas réussir à faire plus pour l’autre. Ce n’était que la deuxième fois qu’il avait une chaleur, mais combiner à la pression du lycée ou tout le monde le traitait comme une salope parce qu’il faisait parti d’un club sportif masculin, Hajime avait craqué. Et dés que sa période c’était terminé, avait filé rejoindre Oikawa dans la recherche d’une consolation. Le brun essuya les larmes, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Les médicaments ne fonctionnaient pas et il n’y avait rien qui puisse soulager les chaleurs hormis le sexe. Il n’allait quand même pas profiter du besoin mensuel de son ami pour coucher avec lui. Si au moins ses chaleurs n’étaient pas tout les mois, cela serait plus vivable pour le noiraud.

-J’en peux plus, pleurait le plus petit dans son épaule. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir de chaleur, c’est trop.

Il l’amena à le regarder pour l’embrasser très doucement, c’était juste un je suis là et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Il l’avait fait sur un coup de tête et s’il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre comme réaction, il était sûr qu’il n’aurait jamais prévu qu’Iwaizumi approfondisse le baiser avec un tel désespoir. D’un mouvement sec Oikawa fit basculer le plus petit sur son futon le pressant dedans en l’embrassant plus agressivement. Il se sentit entouré par les bras et les jambes de l’autre, collant leurs corps encore plus ensemble. S’il lui demandait Hajime accepterait sans aucun doute de le faire, le noiraud le désirait même, mais il n’était pas dans son état normal. Là il était bouleversé avec un grand besoin de chaleur. Alors il l’embrassa encore et encore sans jamais aller plus loin peut importe les encouragements et les demandes implicites d’Iwaizumi à plus, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier s’endorme épuisé sous lui. Si seulement il pouvait faire plus pour l‘aider et le soutenir, si seulement il n‘était pas si impuissant.

Il s’endormit en serrant le plus petit contre lui et se réveilla dans la même position. Iwaizumi le regardait fatigué et désolé de son comportement de la veille. Mais il ne lui permit pas de s’excuser, parce qu’il ne devait pas s’excuser. Ce n’était pas un baiser léger, mais pas profond non plus.

-Je serrais toujours là pour Iwa-chan et j’aimerais faire beaucoup plus pour toi, dit-il après s’être reculé en caressant sa joue. Sauf si … si tu ne veux pas.

Sa voix vacilla et la fin sortie cassé, il avait toujours peur que le noiraud s’éloigne de lui encore plus avec l’approche de l’université. Hajime le regarda comprenant comme toujours ce qui le préoccupait.

-Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, bien sûr que je veux qu’on reste ensemble, répondit-il.

Oikawa sourit et cacha son visage dans les cheveux ébouriffé de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas que l’autre puisse voir la tristesse que ses mots provoquaient, ce n‘était pas le moment, ce n‘était pas lui qui avait besoin de réconfort. Il souhaitait tellement plus que de l’amitié, mais il préférait largement ça à rien du tout.

 

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs, principalement des lycéens venu encourager leur école. Iwaizumi soupira, pour la première fois il comprenait pourquoi Yahaba détestait les tournois. Sentir les regards sur soi avec les murmures, voyant les coups de coude échanger pour s’encourager à aller lui parler, non tout ça il n’aimait pas. Les omégas, les psis et les jolies manageuses avaient bien du courage pour supporter tout ça sans broncher. Lui, il ne lui avait fallut que deux minutes pour envoyer des regards noirs à tout à chacun. Avec son équipe autour personne ne l’approchait, pour l’instant. Watari lui tapa l’épaule en lui souriant pour l’encourager, apparemment le libero avait prit l’habitude de sentir les regards lubriques des équipes féminine sur lui. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son capitaine qui parlait avec les autres tierce années, c’était sympa de leur part de l’escorter, mais ça lui tapait sur les nerfs de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans quelqu’un à côté de lui. Raison pour laquelle il ne les prévint pas en s’éloignant vers les toilettes, il était grand. Il ne c’était jamais rendu compte à quel point le statut influençait la façon de vivre. Tous ceux qu’il connaissait ne se plaignaient jamais, comme si se faire harceler était normal.

-Depuis quand Aoba a un oméga chez eux ?

-Attends ce n’est pas leur pointu ça ? Je ne savais pas que c’était un oméga.

-Tu crois qu’il a eu sa place en…

Si son regard pouvait tuer, il était sûr que les deux volleyeurs seraient morts à l’heure actuelle. Mais bon ce n’était pas le cas, au moins cela suffit à les faire taire. Il n’était pas passé sous le bureau de l’entraîneur pour être titulaire, sauf que ça apparemment cela était inconcevable depuis qu’il était un oméga.

-Iwaizumi-san ? Fit la voix hésitante de Kageyama.

Surpris il se retourna pour voir le passeur faire une tête de poisson rouge en le fixant. Le plus jeune semblait totalement perturbé de le voir ou plutôt réalisa-t-il de le sentir aussi bon. Il grimaça, il ne voulait pas traiter ce sujet avec son ancien kouhai. Pas après ce que lui avait appris Matsukawa sur le fait qu’il provoquait du désir chez les alphas, tous sans exception. Bien qu’il ait encore du mal à se dire que oui Ushijima l’avait abordé dans ce sens là et oui ces camarades avait aussi pensé à lui dans ce sens à cause de son odeur. Il détestait cette histoire de phéromone, surtout que ça n’avait pas par miracle fait tomber Oikawa dans ces bras. Dans tout les cas il se sentait mal à l’aise fasse au corbeau, quand deux bras l’entourèrent.

-Un problème Tobio-chan ? Demandait Tooru d’un ton assez menaçant.

-Ah, non, non aucun. C’est juste que… Iwaizumi-san est un oméga ? Bégaya le prodige assez incertain.

-Et ? Continua le capitaine de Seijou le défiant d’oser dire quoi que ce soit d’autre.

-Laisse le tranquille bakawa, tu vois bien qu’il est perdu, défendit l’ailier n’aimant pas l’attitude tyrannique de son meilleur ami. Désolé pour lui et bonne chance pour vos matchs.

Sans attendre de réponse Iwaizumi entraîna son capitaine à sa suite jusqu’à un coin tranquille. Autant parce qu’il ne pouvait pas le laisser s’en tirer comme ça que parce qu’il savait qu’Oikawa n’allait pas non plus le laisser filer sans rien dire. Ce qui ce confirma car le brun lui reprocha aussitôt d’être parti sans prévenir.

-J’allais juste aux toilettes ! Et j’en ai marre de toujours devoir demander à un membre de l’équipe de m’accompagner. Je sais me défendre ! Ragea-t-il. Ce n’est pas non plus comme s’ils allaient me violer.

-Face à une personne, peut-être mais rien ne dit qu’ils ne se mettront pas d’accord à être trois ou quatre pour un petit tour, contredit aussitôt son ami d’enfance. Sais-tu pourquoi les psis et les omégas traînent toujours en groupe ? Parce qu’ils savaient que c’est leur seul moyen d’être si ce n’est pas tranquille au moins sauf. Voila pourquoi il n’y pas tellement de fait divers annonçant des viols entre lycéen, déjà qu’il n’y qu’une petite minorité qui son rapporté. Je sais que ça te pèse de tout le temps avoir l’impression de dépendre d’autrui, mais pour l’instant c’est-ce qu’il y a de plus sûr pour toi, expliqua Oikawa en se calmant. Je suis désolé.

Il laissa l’autre apporter leurs fronts ensembles et ferma les yeux en sentant la caresse sur sa joue. Il regrettait de s’être emporter contre Tooru à qui la situation devait aussi le peser. Pour autant il ne lui en voulait pas de lui crier dessus ou de pleurer dans ses bras régulièrement, acceptant qu’il se décharge sur lui. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent comme tant de fois depuis qu’il avait été pleuré dans les bras de son ami et comme toujours il se sentit rapidement plus calme. Même si Oikawa ne pouvait pas comprendre exactement ce qu’il vivait, même s’il devait le supporter lui et ses humeurs, il restait à le soutenir et veiller sur lui.

\- Excuse-moi, soupira-t-il à la fin du baiser regrattant à la fois qu’il se termine et qu’il ne soit rien d’autre qu’un geste pour le réconforter.

 

Il regarda son portable pour constater que le match de Karasuno contre Shiratorizawa devait avoir commencé depuis dix minutes. Ils auraient du être sur le terrain et saisir leur dernière chance de battre Ushijima, sauf qu’ils avaient perdu contre les corbeaux. Iwaizumi sentit les larmes envahirent une nouvelle fois ses yeux, le souvenir de son échec flottant dans son esprit. Bien sûr il n’était pas le seul à avoir loupé un point dans le match et il le savait, tout comme le fait que personne ne lui en voulait. Sauf que le regret d’avoir échoué à marqué ce point vital, de frapper la passe parfaite qu’Oikawa avait réussit à lui faire malgré la distance. Même s’il c’était montré fort, son capitaine devait se sentir comme lui, après tout le brun voulait tout autant que lui si ce n’est plus gagner contre les aigles. Sauf qu’il ne devait pas vouloir que Karasuno gagne pour autant. Soupirant il envoya un message, mais il n’obtint aucune réponse. Son idiot de masochiste de meilleur ami avait du aller assister à la finale. Autant il voulait voir perdre Ushijima, autant il ne voulait pas voir ceux qui les avaient vaincus. Sans compter qu’il souhaitait rester dans son lit. Effaçant les pleurs il se leva avec lenteur pour se préparer à vérifier si Tooru était bel et bien partit voir le match et l’y rejoindre si c’était le cas.

 

Oikawa n’avait pas apprécié de voir son meilleur ami venir voir la finale avec lui. Bien sûr son cœur c’était serré de reconnaissance de voir que le noiraud, non seulement le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu’il irait, mais aussi de constater que malgré le fait qu’il ne voulait pas sortir de chez lui, il était venu pour lui. Sauf que sortir seul pour venir dans un lieu bondé d’adolescent qui ne savait pas se tenir, et d’adulte accessoirement, était l’archétype de la mauvaise idée. Sans compter que le plus petit regardait comme de la merde avec ces cernes sous les yeux. Mais le lui signaler n’avait pas non plus été une bonne idée, Hajime l’avait frappé en réponse lui rétorquant qu’il n’allait pas rester enfermer toue sa vie à cause du fait d’être un oméga. Oikawa ne précisa pas qu’il aurait bien voulu justement pour le garder pour lui seul, mais il refoula ses désirs d’alpha et ne rétorqua rien.

Hanamaki et Matsukawa avaient aussi dut deviner ses intentions car ils les attendaient devant la maison d’Iwa, des sacs en plastiques contenant de l’alcool avec eux. Il ne leur demanda pas ou ils avaient trouvé les boissons, ça n’avait pas grande importance. Pour une fois personne ne souleva le fait que ce n’était pas une bonne idée, ou qu’ils n’avaient pas encore le droit de boire. Pas même son meilleur ami qui leur demanda juste de ne pas mettre le bazar une fois qu’ils seraient bourrés. Chacun d’entre eux ne voulait qu’une chose oublié leur défaite et ne pas passer une seconde nuit à pleurer leur défaite.

Malheureusement Maki avait l’alcool triste, contrairement à Matsun qui riait pour un rien, mais vu que ses yeux étaient déjà rouge et gonflé d’avoir passé la mâtiné à pleurer. Iwaizumi c’était installer à côté de lui, mais n’avait pas bu beaucoup, préférant simplement reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Oikawa n’aima pas le goût qu’avait l’alcool, mais il se força à boire, il voulait juste oublier. Quel mal y avait-il à ça ? Ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures ne plus penser à leurs échec et en sentant la respiration de son meilleur ami contre son cou, aussi de ne pas à avoir à penser à ses sentiments qui faisait si mal.

 

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait un sale goût dans sa bouche. La seule chose qui se sentait bien était l’odeur d’Iwaizumi qui flottait encore autour de lui. Un gémissement provenant de derrière le canapé le fit se redresser pour regarder pardessus le dossier. Il découvrit Matsukawa souffrant d’avoir dormit sur le sol masser sa nuque douloureuse. Le mouvement lui fit légèrement tourner la tête et il sentit l’envie de vomir monter. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour vider son estomac dans les toilettes. Il faudrait qu’on lui explique un jour pourquoi la salle de bain se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée alors que les chambres étaient à l’étage. Il ne se soucia pas d’Hanamaki prenant un douche ni de ses protestations. Ou du moins il ne les écouta pas, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de souhaiter que son coéquipier se taise pour que sa voix ne résonnait pas comme un gong dans sa tête.

Le carrelage froid lui donna une certaine forme de confort. Plus jamais il ne boirait, non seulement c’était dégueulasse, mais en plus la gueule de bois était horrible.

-Je croyais que c’était Matsukawa qui avait tenté de faire un strip-tease, commenta le rosé en sortant une serviette autour de la taille.

Il le regarda se démodant comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir l’air si bien malgré la cuite avant de se rendre compte de son état débrailler.

-Il a fait ? Demanda-t-il incertain, il ne se souvenait de rien. Et moi ?

-Il a tenté à un moment, du moins des souvenirs flous que j’ai gardés. Il c’est écrasé au sol comme une carpette à cause de ses chaussette je crois. Tu as sûrement voulu prouver que toi tu réussirais.

Il acquiesça, après tout il avait l’esprit de compétition. Il resta allonger sur le sol pendant quelques minutes après que Takahiro soit retourné voir leurs coéquipiers après lui avoir annoncé qu’Iwaizumi c’était enfermer dans sa chambre à cause de ses chaleurs. Il marmonna quelque chose contre ces stupides chaleurs l’empêchant de se faire choyer par son meilleur ami avant de s’endormir sur le carrelage froid.

 

Ça faisait deux mois qu’Iwaizumi agissait bizarrement, et un depuis leur diplôme. Il était silencieux, moins violent. Il avait même refusé l’invitation de sa sœur en voyage pour les récompenser de leur diplôme. Oikawa était sûr que c’était la première fois que son meilleur ami décline une invitation de sa sœur, ou d’un Oikawa quelconque d’ailleurs. Il avait donc été seul avec son neveu et sa sœur faire un petit voyage à Hokkaido. Il avait apprécié, mais son ami lui avait manqué, surtout qu’il ne répondait presque pas à ses messages. Il se sentait soulagé de rentrer chez lui et de pouvoir le voir pour lui soutirer les verres du nez, parce qu’il n’allait pas laissez cela continuer plus longtemps. Il eut à peine le temps de descendre de voiture que sa mère lui secoua une lettre sous le nez.

-Alors ? Demanda sa mère impatiente.

Il ouvrit et découvrit qu’il avait été admit à l’université qu’il avait choisi avec Iwaizumi. Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage. Il avait réussit à être admit à Tohoku et avait une bourse pour le volley.

-J’ai été admis, s’écria-t-il en enserrant sa mère dans ses bras recevant des félicitations de son beau-frère, sa sœur et son neveux. Je suis admis !

Il se détacha disant qu’il devait prévenir Iwa et voir si lui aussi avait été admis. Il détala en direction de chez son ami sous les rire de sa famille, il n’avait pas été aussi heureux depuis un très long temps. Il arriva chez les Iwaizumi les cheveux en pagaye et les joues rouge d’avoir couru toujours souriant. Ce fut le père du noiraud qui lui ouvrit l’air surpris de le voir.

-Il faut que je voie Hajime, pour lui dire que j’ai été admis, sourit-il tout excité.

-Oh ! Félicitation Tooru, répondit l’homme avant de froncer des sourcils d’une manière qui rappelait sans conteste son fils. Mais Hajime est déjà parti pour son université, je pensais qu’il t’avait prévenu. Il t’a au moins dit qu’il avait changé de choix au dernier moment ?

Son sourire se brisa, qu’est-ce que ça signifiait ? Son meilleur ami avait changé de choix et était partit sans rien lui dire ? Ce n’était pas possible, jamais il ne ferait quelque chose. Iwaizumi père dû comprendre qu’il n’avait pas du tout été au courant au visage qu’il fit, car il reprit.

-On a découvert qu’il avait modifié ses choix quand la lettre d’admission a été reçue. Sa mère est furieuse qu’il est choisi un endroit sans famille ni connaissance et qu’il ne nous en ait pas parlé. Au moins il avait tout prévu apparemment. Mais je pensais qu’il t’aurait mis au courant. Désolé de t’annoncer ça.

-Ah non, répondit-il encore choqué. Désolé du dérangement, passez une bonne journée.

Il repartit en marchant cette fois. Il sortit son portable pour taper un message alors que la colère prenait le pas sur l’ébahissement.

_Je viens de passer chez toi. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse Iwa, pour ne m’avoir rien dit. Réponds-moi tout de suite !_

Oikawa ne reçu jamais la moindre réponse à son message, ni au suivants ou au nombreux appel téléphonique qu’il effectua. Seul le silence répondit à son cœur brisé par l’abandon de son meilleur ami.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte sans pour autant être faux. Les bétas ne ressentent pas de changement en eux même, mais leur odeur change de façon à être reconnu comme tel, leur odorat s'améliore généralement progressivement et ils gagnent leur capacité de se marquer mutuellement pour établir un lien avec un partenaire. Une fois le lien établis il ne peut-être brisé et ils ne peuvent pas changer de partenaire. Mais cela ne pose pas de problème vu que les deux doivent souhaiter l'établissement du lien et se marquer pour qu'il se réalise. Il ne peut donc pas être formé par erreur ou sous influence de l'alcool contrairement à la marque qu'apposent les alphas.
> 
> (2) Au collège il est interdit à un club de pratiquer leurs activités sans la présence d'un adulte à cause d'émergence soudaine d'oméga ou de psi qui se traduit quasiment tout le temps par leur première période. Au lycée ce n'est plus une obligation dans la mesure ou les élèves on déjà leur statut et que le risque se base sur la présence d'élève psi ou oméga ayant des périodes instables. À noter qu'il est interdit d'enseigner en tant que professeur ou intervenant extérieur ainsi que de participer d'une quelconque façon à la vie de l'établissement scolaire (comme pour Ukai) sans être capable de garder une maitrise de soi face aux périodes et ce du primaire jusqu'au lycée. Cette loi est plus souple pour l'université.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quelque petites présision sur cette variante d'omégaverse :
> 
> -Alors les Hermaphrodites (psis femelles et oméga mâle) représente à peu près 2% de la population mondial. Mais leur répartion varie fortement d'un endroit à l'autre. Ce qui explique qu'il n'y en a pas à shiratorizawa (qui n'a que quelque oméga et psis non hermaphrodite au niveau lycée, vu que ce yant ce statut ne reste pas après le collège) qui a d'ailleurs le plus haut pourcentage d'alpha dans ces rangs. quoi ça interresse personne ? si non, bon je continue. ça explique aussi pourquoi à Karasuno il en à plus (vive les répartition non uniforme des pourcentage mondial), parce qu'il y a quand même yama, yachi, hinata et asahi (oui lui c'est un oméga, quoi vu son caractère il colle lui au moins).
> 
> -Lespériodes. Dans la première années elles sont souvent irrégulières et on peut en voir des déphasé. Les déphasé c'est quand la libération de phéromone est décalé en avant ou après par rapports la monté de désir. Bon ok c'est pas montré dans le premier chapitre, mais ça existe quand même. Et hormis cas extrémement rare les chaleurs dépahsés n'existent ni systématiquement ni en dehors de la prmeière année. Les périodes des psis c'est la même (bien que eux c'est avec leurs sensibilité que ça ce décalent).
> 
> -Le noeuds/nouage ect... pour fair simple c'est ce qui empèche la séparation après accouplement (chez certain animaux comme les chiens) afin d'augmenter le taux de fécondité. Bon il est présent dans certain omégaverse (et varie aussi dans sa nature je crois... mais suis pas sûre pour ce point) ce qui implique généralement un moment calin après le sexe. Bon bah dsl si vous en vouliez dans cette version il existe pas (peut être dans une autre omégavers qu'avec des oméga et des alpha... bon ok sûrment des bêtas aussi. à voir).
> 
> -Les statuts ont tous une odeur particulères qui se sent assez facilement (pour permettre la reconnaissace facielement). De plus (hormsi pour les bêtas) ils ont une couleur de yeux qui leurs sont propres quans ils le font ressortirent. Alpha rouge, oméga argent, psis or (oui c'était juste pour eux ce paragraphe)
> 
>  
> 
> Présision pas vraiment utile sur la fic :Donc en faite la maison d'iwaizumi a sa salle de bain au rez de chaussé mais à aussi des toilettes en haut. Doonc quand OIkawa dit qu'il va à la salle de bain dans le premier chapitre, en faite il veut parler des toilettes de l'étage qui sont plus proche... oui bon ok ça n'a strictement aucun intérêt sauf si vous aviez noté cette incohérence (qui en faite n'en est pas une c'est jsute OIkawa qui fait un abus de langage).
> 
> Bon après deux corecteur orthographique, j'ai pas eu le courage de bien tout relire du coup c'était en diagonal. ce qui veut dire qu'il reste sans doute plein de faute dsl. Hum sinon pour le com de début j'ai enfin finit donc bonne lecture.

Le train en direction de Tokyo était complet, chaque siège était occupé au plus grand désarroi d’Iwaizumi qui s’évertuait à ignorer les œillades de son voisin. Au moins celui-ci n’avait pour l’instant rien tenté, pas même de lui parler. Ce qui le soulageait, il n’avait aucunement l’intention de discuter avec un inconnu, ou quiconque d’autre par ailleurs. Pas même Oikawa, surtout pas Oikawa en faite. Il n’avait aucunement envie d’entendre la voix brisée et pleine de reproche de son meilleur ami quand celui-ci découvrirait sa fuite. Parce que c’était bel et bien ça qu’il avait fait en changeant au dernier moment l’ordre de ses vœux d’université, choisissant un endroit loi de chez lui et de tous les gens qu’il connaissait. Et en partant alors que le brun était en voyage avec sa sœur et son neveu.

Son portable vibra annonçant l’arrivé d’un nouveau message. Qui se trouvait être d’Oikawa, comme si ce dernier avait sut qu’Hajime pensait justement à lui en regardant le paysage défilé par la vitre. Il lut le texte et sentit son cœur se serrer, pendant un instant il voulut faire demi-tour. Il lui suffirait d’acheter un billet de retour à la gare, ce qui en plus lui permettrait de ne pas à avoir à affronter les rues et le métro bondés de la capitale. Il attendrait chez lui bien tranquillement que Tooru rentre de voyage en plaisantant avec Hanamaki et Matsukawa. Il pourrait toujours prendre un travail pendant une année et ensuite tenter le concours de l’université ou se trouvait son meilleur ami et tout serait comme ils l’avaient prévu à la base.

Sauf que ce n’était qu’une illusion qui se brisa lorsqu’il se souvint d’un détail. Un détail qui expliquait pourquoi il partait se réfugié à Tokyo, pourquoi il avait décidé de couper les ponts avec son ancienne vie. Sa main s’installa instinctivement sur son ventre, encore plat pour l’instant, alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit.

_Ce n’était qu’une crainte idiote rodant dans son esprit depuis plusieurs semaines. Du moins c’était ce qu’il essayait de se convaincre et de se prouver. Mais il savait du plus profond de son être que cette crainte idiote ne l’était pas tant que ça et n’était rien de plus que la réalité. Mais il voulait désespérément une preuve du contraire, quelque chose de tangible qui confirmerait que l’absence de sa dernière chaleur était bel et bien du à une irrégularité de sa première année en temps qu’oméga, comme cela peut arriver. Et non pas pour une autre raison qu’il refusait même d’évoquer en pensée. Après tout, personne ne se doutait de rien, il avait réussit à cacher ses nausées matinales. De plus son médecin lui avait dit qu’il n’était pas rare dans la première année suivant l’apparition du statut d’apercevoir des déviations dans les périodes. Il fallait que ce soit vraiment le cas et non pas qu’il attendait un enfant. Il ne pourrait jamais expliquer comment il en était arrivé à tomber enceint, ni affronter le regard de ses proches. Quoiqu’il n’aurait pas à voir celui d’Oikawa, sa mère l’assassinerait avant._

_C’était pour ça qu’il c’était dirigé à une pharmacie très loin de chez lui. Mais une fois à l’intérieur il se sentit perdu et ne savait pas du tout ou se trouvait ce qu’il cherchait. Ni même ce qui lui fallait exactement. Son air perdu devait être assez visible car une employée lui demanda poliment s’il elle pouvait l’aider. Il savait exactement ce que pouvait penser les gens d’un jeune oméga sans marque qui achetait un test de grossesse et ce n‘était certainement pas des compliments. Non seulement il n’était encore qu’un ado, mais surtout il était un oméga sans marque et il ne loupa le regard méprisant sachant parfaite à quoi pensa la pharmacienne quand il lui exposa ce qu’il cherchait, « salope ». Mais Hajime ne dit rien, il doutait lui-même de ne pas être ce qu’elle pensait sûrement de lui._

_Il regarda l’étagère où s’entassait les nombreuses marques de test et prit celui qu’on lui recommandait. Il paya et sortit rapidement, se sentant soulagé et moins oppressé une fois à l’extérieur loin des yeux dédaigneux de la vendeuse. Au moins elle c’était retenu de faire le moindre commentaire._

_-Hé mon mignon, l’aborda nonchalamment un lycéen. Ça te dit un café._

_Il ne prit pas la peine de jauger le type ou son camarade pour décliner la proposition et continuer sa route. Même s’il n’avait pas eu pour seul envie de rentrer chez lui et se prouver qu’il avait tord, il n’aurait pas accepté. Il avait de plus en plus de mal avec les étrangers, se montrant beaucoup plus méfiant et suspicieux qu’auparavant comme si la paranoïa d’Oikawa avait dédains sur lui. D’ailleurs il avait reçut un message de ce dernier lui demandant ou il était quand il était dans la pharmacie, il hésitait sur sa réponse, rembarrer son meilleur ami ou lui donner sa localisation, ce qui entraînerait un véritable interrogatoire, ou simplement lui dire qu’il arrivait._

_-Juste un boisson, insista le second mec en l’attrapant par le bras le mettant mal à l’aise._

_-Non désolé, mais je suis pressé, déclina-t-il une seconde fois en se libérant de l’emprise. Je dois rejoindre quelqu’un._

_-Allez fais pas ton timide et laisse tomber ton plan, insista le premier en tentant de passer un bras pardessus ses épaules. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas._

_Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait enclin à l’aider face à ses deux alphas qui ignorèrent son « non » et voulurent l’entraîner à leur suite. Son téléphone sonna en affichant une photo de son meilleur ami et il décrocha espérant utiliser l’appel comme prétexte pour se faire la belle._

_-Oi…_

_-Iwa ou es-tu ? Exigea de savoir Tooru en le coupant._

_Pas le moins du monde découragé ses deux prétendant insistèrent encore. Provoquant un grognement venant de son portable, le brun entendait parfaitement ce qui ce passait. Une main se posa sur sa hanche à la manière d’un possesseur alors que la voix d’Ushijima lui parvint juste à ses côtés._

_-Il a dit non, annonça l’as d’un ton qui ne laissait aucune contradiction. Et il est avec moi._

_Les deux lycéens jugèrent leur rival avant de laisser tomber, jugeant que c’était trop risqué. Du côté d’Oikawa c’était le silence qui c’était installé. Wakatoshi laissa retombé sa main le long de son corps avant de se tourner pour le dévisager, le mettant mal à l’aise. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas protester plus violemment, mais depuis quelque temps il était étrangement calme et beaucoup plus soumis._

_-Heu, merci, finit-il par lâcher._

_-Est-ce Ushiwaka ? Demanda Oikawa avant d’ajouter d’une voix froide et dangereuse. Passe le moi._

_Il obéit sans discuter, il ne valait mieux pas l’énerver encore plus et tendit le téléphone à l‘autre joueur. Il n’avait pas besoin de voir son meilleur ami pour savoir que les yeux de celui-ci brillaient d’une couleur rouge comme un rubis. Ce dernier était devenu surprotecteur depuis qu’il c’était révélé être un oméga, mais pour une fois il ce sentait plutôt soulagé de ce comportement. Car cela voulait dire que son passeur allait venir le chercher immédiatement et aussi accessoirement menacer Ushijima, même s‘il n‘avait pas de réel raison de le faire. Il n’avait pas envie de rester seul avec l’autre pointu, certaine rancœur était bonne pour perduré assez longtemps, ni d’avoir à subir d’autre proposition alors il avait hâte de voir son meilleur ami arriver pour le ramener à la maison. Il reprit son téléphone dès que le brun eu finit de menacer le plus grand s’il posait la main sur lui._

_Loin d’être inquiété par les menaces le capitaine de Shiratorizawa le poussa doucement vers la terrasse d’un café prétextant qu’il avait l’air un peu pâle. C’était peut-être le cas, il ne savait pas. Il se laissa offrir une boisson quand il comprit qu’il avait donné cette adresse à Oikawa._

_Son meilleur ami arriva sur son vélo en un temps record, il était loin de l’image soigné qu’il veillait à avoir, quand il sortait, ne put s’empêcher de remarquer Iwaizumi. Il portait un vieux sweat à capuche avec un jogging lâche et ses cheveux n’était pas coiffé, ou avait été décoiffé par le vent désordonnant les boucles brunes. Alors pourquoi avait-il l’air si beau, se demandait-il._

_-Monte, ordonna Tooru en fusillant Ushijima du regard._

_Il grimpa derrière son meilleur ami sans dire un mot, le test semblait soudainement peser une tonne dans son sac. Pourtant le plus grand pédalait sans difficulté, ignorant tout de ses préoccupations, le ramenant chez lui. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son capitaine et laissa son front reposer contre le dos ferme de son ami d’enfance, essayant de profiter de la proximité malgré le poids qu’il portait sur sa conscience._

_Il sentait Oikawa dans son dos comme il grimpait l’escalier, mais ne pipa mot. Il n’avait pas envie de précipiter la leçon, comme quoi il ne devait pas se balader seul, qu’immanquablement il allait recevoir. La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit sans un grincement et il jeta son sac dans un coin avant de faire face à son invité qui se trouvait bien plus près qu’il ne le pensait et l’observait attentivement._

_-Qu’est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?_

_Ce n’était pas ce à quoi il s’attendait comme question et certainement pas quelque chose auquel il voulait répondre ou pouvait dire la vérité. Il avait toujours été un mauvais menteur, surtout avec le brun qui ironiquement n’avait jamais compris ses sentiments. Il aurait peut-être préféré subir une leçon comme quoi il ne devait pas sortir seul et surtout sans prévenir personne de ou il allait. Une pointe d’irritation le traversa et il répondit plus agressivement qu’il ne l’avait prévu :_

_-Ça ne te regarde pas._

_Oikawa dont la colère n’avait pas disparut le plaqua sur le lit sans plus se contrôler, le dominant complètement. Il déglutit face aux orbes désormais vermeille qui le regardait. Lui était de nouveau calme._

_-Oh que si, je ne laisserais personne t’avoir, grogna le plus grand avant de l’embrasser._

_Il frissonna, c’était complètement hors de l’habitude toute l’agressivité et la possessivité qui se dégageait du baiser, tout comme des mains qui parcourait son corps. Il n’avait pas non plus besoin d’être consoler ou calmer. Un gémissement monta dans sa gorge en sentant Tooru broyer contre lui._

_Finalement le baiser prit fin le laissant haletant et rougissant. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine prouvant qu’il n’avait pas rêvé. Il plongea son regard dans celui chocolat de son meilleur ami qui semblait avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même. Dedans ce trouvait toute la douceur du monde. Il ferma les yeux en sentant des doigts effleurer sa mâchoire comme une plume. La main caressa sa peau et s’installa contre son cou. Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux quand le plus grand posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci c’était doux et délicat. Ses bras entourèrent le cou de son ami d’enfance pendant que celui-ci l’embrassait encore et encore sur les lèvres et le visage._

_-J’ai tellement peur qu’il t’arrive quelque chose, soupira Oikawa en laissant leur front reposer ensemble. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas si quelqu’un te fait du mal. Excuse moi de m’être laisser emporter, mais entre les deux gus que j’ai entendu au travers du téléphone et le fait que tu ais dû te reposer sur Ushijima, qui est tout autant un danger, ça m’a mis les nerfs._

_-Je vais bien, le rassura-t-il dans un chuchotement._

_-Vraiment ?_

_Il acquiesça provoquant un soupir de soulagement chez le plus grand et il le remercia d‘être avec lui._

_\- Quel sorte de meilleur ami serais-je si je laissais quiconque s’en prendre à toi ? Sourit le brun en se redressant. Je vais te laisser te reposer, on se voit demain._

_-Ouais, répondit-il simplement pour ne pas laisser voir son trouble et sa déception._

_Il se laissa retomber sur le dos une fois de nouveau seul. Il avait beaucoup à penser tout à coup._

_Malgré le rappel qu’ils n’étaient que des meilleurs amis, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de repenser en boucle à ce qu’Oikawa avait dit sous l’effet de la colère « je ne laisserais personne t’avoir ». Pouvait-il espérer que cela voulait dire qu’Oikawa le voulait pour lui et lui seul, de la même manière que lui le désirait ? Il ne voulait pas espérer pour rien, sauf que plus le temps passait et plus c’était difficile._

_Oikawa n’était sortit avec personne depuis sa rupture avec Miyu, il était donc libre. Il se sentait encore un peu mal, parce que quoiqu’ils en disent il savait que c’était de sa faute s’ils avaient rompu. En fait il c’était surtout sentit mal de s’être réjouit de la nouvelle. Et puis elle lui avait dit de s’occuper d’Oikawa à sa place et de le rendre heureux, au début il pensait qu’elle parlait en tant que meilleur ami. Mais maintenant il n’en était plus si sûr. Car en y repensant, cela ne lui ressemblant pas de rompre à cause de ce qui c’était passé, ou celons l’excuse donnée à cause de la distance qu’ils auraient eu à l’université. Sauf si Oikawa aimait quelqu’un plus qu’elle. Enfin rien ne disait que c’était bien de lui dont il s’agissait._

_Sauf que depuis qu’il était un oméga et à cause du fait qu’ils étaient déjà très proches avant, les instincts d’alpha de son meilleur ami ressortait, le rendant possessif et surprotecteur à son égard. Comme s’il était son compagnon et non son ami. Et ce d’autant plus que le temps passait devenant extrêmement tactile et câlin, même en face de l’équipe. Alors peut-être que ses sentiments pourrait ne plus être à sens unique. Il se demandait s’il pouvait vraiment prendre le risque de se confesser._

_Comme une gifle qui le ramènerait à la réalité, il se souvint que peut-être il avait une vie à l’intérieur de lui. Il se redressa et rejoint son sac pour en sortir le test. Une si petite boite en carton contenait les clés de son avenir. Les instructions furent simples à suivre et il compta chaque seconde de l’attente qui lui donnerait le résultat. Il se mordillait la lèvre, priant sincèrement que le test se révèle négatif et qu’il puisse reprendre sa vie et qui sait peut-être trouver le courage de parler à Oikawa._

_Finalement le petit bâton finit par afficher deux barres, détruisant sans le savoir toute sa vie. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues alors que lui-même se recroquevillait sur le sol._

Sa main se crispa sur son téléphone, l’autre toujours sur son ventre, face aux souvenirs douloureux du jour ou tout c’était effondré. Comment aurait-il put rester alors qu’il attendait un enfant ? Ces parents ne l’auraient jamais accepté, sans compté qu’il était incapable d’expliquer à quiconque comment il c’était retrouvé dans cette situation, il avait bien trop honte. Non personne ne devait savoir comment il était tombé enceint, encore moins Oikawa. Iwaizumi se souvenait des longues heures qu’il avait passé à pleurer avant d’arriver à se ressaisir et de réfléchir à ce qu’il devait faire. Il avait réussi à faire changer l’ordre de ses vœux sans que personne n’en sache rien. Puis il avait réussit à se dégoter une chambre sur Tokyo, pas trop chère, non loin de son université et dont le propriétaire n‘avait pas fait d‘histoire en entendant parler d‘un bébé à venir. Même s’il avait tout prévu, il ne savait pas comment il allait réussir à gérer tout seul, il ne se sentait pas prêt. Mais quel choix avait-il hormis réussir ? Ses parents l’aurait forcé à avorter et sûrement renier ensuite, mais une chose était sûr il refusait qu’on tue son enfant.

Il ne répondit pas à Oikawa, il ne lui répondrait plus jamais.

 

 

Le métro se révéla être l’enfer qu’il avait imaginé que ça serait. Il y avait trop de monde, rendant l‘endroit étouffant et il n’avait pas réussit à se trouver une place assise, faisant qu’il était souvent écraser par quelqu’un, soit disant par erreur. Mais quand il sentait une main sur ses fesses, il savait très bien que ce n’était pas à cause du manque de place ou d’un virage. L’écran annonça le nom du prochain arrêt et il vérifia sur son papier que ce n’était pas lui, c’était celui d’après normalement.

Il regarda les passagers l’entourant, dans les sièges dans son dos se trouvaient un groupe de vielles femmes qui discutaient tranquillement, à côté d’elle s’entassait des personnes de tous âge, sexe et statuts différents. Bien qu’il nota l’absence de présence de psi ou d’oméga, peut-être qu’il existait un wagon spécial, après tout il était à Tokyo. En face de lui ce trouvait un lycéen, portant encore son uniforme, qui bien qu’étant un alpha, faisait un effort pour respecter le plus possible son espace personnel. Il était monté il y a deux arrêt, remplaçant une autre alpha au plus grand soulagement d’Iwaizumi, au moins maintenant il n’avait personne faisant semblant de lui tomber dessus pour tâter son torse. Juste à côté du lycéen se trouvait une femme qui le regardait et lui souriait de manière séductrice quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il préféra détourner le regard, mal à l’aise.

À ses côtés un homme dans la quarantaine, aussi un alpha, mais lui avait beaucoup moins de retenue que les deux derniers. Iwaizumi se serait bien servit de sa valise pour créer la distance s’il n’avait pas peur pour ses affaires. Il avait toujours entendu dire que les pickpockets faisaient rage dans le métro. L’homme se pressa un peu plus leur bras ensemble, en réponse Hajime força son coude dedans pour l’éloigner regardant obstinément sa valise de l’autre côté. Loin de comprendre l’homme fit glisser sa main sur son cul, le pressant. Hajime tressailli, se sentant dégoûté et avec une forte envie de pleurer. Dieu qu’il détestait être aussi émotionnelle, cela ne l’aidait en rien à se défendre, au contraire, il avait l’impression d’être encore plus vulnérable.

Il vira la main en cherchant du regard un autre endroit ou il aurait la paix, en vain. Ses yeux rencontrèrent celui du lycéen qui fronça doucement des sourcils. Il coupa rapidement le contact visuel honteux, pendant que l’homme continuait de le toucher à sa plus grande répulsion. Merde il n’était pas faible, alors pourquoi n’arrivait-il plus à se défendre ? Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et se retient de peu de pleurer. Le lycéen retira ses écouteur avant d’attraper le bras de l’autre alpha et de le forcer à s’éloigner. Iwaizumi ne réussit pas entendre ce qu’il dit à voix basse, mais cela sembla être efficace, car l’homme recula et s’éloigna aussitôt lui laissant sa place. Le lycéen remit ses écouteur comme si rien ne c’était passé et prit place à ses côtés en laissant suffisamment d’espace entre eux.

Lentement il commençait à se détendre quand son portable sonna. Au même moment son arrêt fut annoncer et il vérifia rapidement avant de descendre tout en décrochant puisqu’il ne reconnaissait pas le numéro. Il put entendre la voix de son propriétaire.

-Iwaizumi Hajime ?

-Oui, répondit-il en sentant son ventre se tordre d’appréhension, il avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

-Enfin le bon numéro, soupira son interlocuteur plus pour lui-même avant d’annoncer : Je suis désolé, mais finalement vous allez devoir trouver une autre location. Ma nièce vient et j’ai besoin de la chambre pour la loger, bien sûr je vous rembourserais la caution et le premier mois que vous avez déjà versez.

-Mais… commença-t-il en alors que la panique et les larmes prenait le pas sur sa maîtrise.

-Encore désolé de prévenir si tard, il faudrait aussi que vous veniez cherchez les affaires que vous avez envoyé, le coupa le propriétaire avant de raccrocher.

Il regarda son téléphone abasourdit avant de renifler, ne pouvant pas se retenir de chialer. Il était seul dans une ville inconnu remplie d’alpha incapable d’avoir la décence de se retenir, loin de tous ceux qu’il connaissait, enceint et maintenant à la rue avant même d’avoir eu la chance de voir la chambre ou il devait loger. Il n’avait aucune idée de ou il devait aller, ni même de comment il allait s’en sortir. Ses émotions s’emballaient pour un rien depuis plusieurs jours, du moins encore plus qu’avant. Sans compter que le voyage avait été horrible, surtout la dernière partie. Et tous ça pour au final pour être encore plus perdu qu’avant. Il n’en pouvait plus. Il marcha jusqu’à un banc et se laissa tomber dessus sanglotant.

-Hé mon minet, l’interpella une alpha aux longs cheveux châtain.

Voilà qu’il se faisait, une fois de plus, aborder par quelqu’un. Et tous ce qui trouvait était de remarquer que sa couleur de cheveux était la même que celle d’Oikawa. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et il la repoussa laissant un faible « Laissez-moi tranquille. » sortir d’entre ses lèvres. Elle renifla dédaigneusement et partit en l’insultant. Il voulait tellement revenir en arrière avant qu’il ait pris le train, avant que le lycée soit finit, avant qu’il ait la preuve d’attendre un enfant, avant qu’il l’ait même conçut sans le vouloir. Il voulait si mal être avec son meilleur ami à rire insouciamment.

Une ombre le surplomba, puis il y avait une personne accroupit devant lui qui lui tendait un paquet de mouchoir. Il reconnut le lycéen de tout à l’heure et accepta les mouchoirs avec un timide merci. Iwaizumi détailla discrètement l’autre. Il avait déjà remarqué tout à l’heure qu’il était légèrement plus grand que lui, mais moins que Tooru. Ses courts cheveux noirs, semblaient ondulés un peu comme ceux de Matsukawa et ses yeux étaient entre le gris du métal et celui de la brume matinal. Il avait une expression neutre sur le visage. Mais ce qui fit donna confiance à Iwaizumi était la sérénité et le calme qu’il dégageait.

-Vous êtes perdu ? Demanda poliment le lycéen d’une voix qui confirmait l’impression général qu’il donnait.

Hajime ne sut pas quoi répondre, parce que certes il l’était et ce sentait perdu, mais il n’avait pas d’endroit ou se rendre non plus. Il réfléchit la dernière chose qu’il devait arriver était de passer la nuit dehors, c’était bien trop dangereux. Même si cela coûtait de l’argent et qu’il n’en avait pas des masses surtout avec les dépenses qu’il allait avoir dans quelque mois, il devait trouver un hôtel avec une connexion wi-fi pour trouver au plus rapidement un nouveau lieu ou vivre. Et puis récupérer ses affaires avant qu’ils ne finissent jeté dans les poubelles. Mais la priorité était d’avoir un lieu ou passé la nuit. L’autre patientait sans le pressé, lui laissant le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir.

-Hum… vous connaîtriez un hôtel pas cher et si possible pas loin de cette adresse ? Finit-il par demander, rougissant de gêne, en tendant le papier ou il avait noté son trajet et l’adresse de là ou il était censé vivre.

Délicatement le lycéen prit le papier et lut l’adresse, il sembla réfléchir un instant puis il allait parler quand il fut coupé par un cri et quelqu’un qui se jetait sur son dos.

-Akaashi ! Je t’attendais à la surface, mais tu n’arrivais pas alors je suis descendu dans le métro te chercher, s’écriait l’oméga qui pendait sur les épaules du lycéen avant de le remarquer et de le fixer.

-Bokuto-san descendez de sur moi, ordonna le dit Akaashi. Je vous avez dit que ce n’était pas la peine de venir me chercher, surtout seul.

Le nouveau venu, recula déprimant de la remontrance avant que dans un sursaut il ne soit de nouveau reintéressé à Iwaizumi. Qui resta perplexe devant le look assez marquant de l’autre oméga, qui non seulement avait les yeux jaune, mais en plus les cheveux blanc strié de gris fixé vers le haut. Lui qui pensait que Tendou de Shiratorizawa avait la coupe de cheveux la plus étrange qui existait, il venait de trouvé encore plus surprenant. Le lycéen soupira et expliqua rapidement la situation, répétant sa demande à son ami.

-Pourquoi tu cherches un hôtel ? Tu n’as pas de logement ? Questionna directement Bokuto. Tu ne viens pas d’ici non ? Tu ne préfères pas que je te dépanne, j’ai un canapé tu sais. Ou tu peux prendre mon lit.

Hajime serra la poignée de sa valise dans ses mains, hésitant à accepter l’offre quand son portable vibra affichant un message du propriétaire qui demandait à ce qu’il vienne chercher ses affaires aujourd’hui.

-Merci, mais je … hésita-t-il, ne savant pas vraiment quoi dire qui expliquerait son refus sans dévoilé sa vie. Je ne veux pas m’imposer et puis je dois vraiment aller par là-bas.

L’oméga se pencha soudain près de lui le faisant sursauter et reculer contre le dossier du banc. Il cligna des yeux alors que son portable était soudainement dans les mains de l’autre qui fronçait des sourcils en lisant le message.

-Bokuto-san ceci est malpoli, soupira Akaashi en lui rendant son téléphone. Mais se serrait en effet bien mieux pour vous de venir à l’appartement pour cette nuit. Du moins si vous voulez.

-On peut t’accompagner chercher tes affaires, ajouta le plus grand. Puis je connais des personnes qui ne diraient pas non à un colocataire pour l’année à venir. Le mieux c’est qu’ils sont sympas.

Il continua d’écouter l’oméga déblatérer avec énergie, répondant plus ou moins aux questions qui lui était posé. L’alpha reprenait de temps en temps le plus grand lui laissant une certaine vie privé et de quoi respirer. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il en avait finit là, avec deux inconnus, dont l’un pendu à son bras et l’autre non loin derrière qui tirait sa valise. Mais il se sentait bien et en sécurité pour la première fois depuis qu’il était arrivé à Tokyo.

 

 

Iwaizumi n’était pas ingrat, il était même reconnaissant à Bokuto et Akaashi de l’aidé et de lui avoir trouvé un endroit ou vivre le temps qu’il se trouve son propre lieu. Des amis à eux avait une chambre vide pendant un an et ne refuserait pas un colocataire pour partager le loyer pendant ce laps de temps, bien qu’il ne resterait pas une année entière. Mais quand il avait appris que l’appartement en question était habité par deux alphas, il n’était plus aussi sûr de vouloir rester. Il se souvenait assez bien des paroles de Matsukawa et ne pouvait empêcher une graine d’appréhension naître dans sa poitrine. Vivre avec de parfait inconnu était déjà suffisamment angoissant, sans besoin de rajouter cette variable. Finalement la porte s’ouvrit sur un homme plus petit que lui, plus petit que Watari même. S’il ne dégageait pas la même chose qu’Akaashi, ce n’était pas pour autant quelque chose qui ressemblait à Oikawa, il inspirait confiance. Peut-être que finalement il pourrait le faire et rester ici.

Yaku les fit rentrer, annonçant qu’un dénommé Kuroo était parti acheté un futon supplémentaire. C’était sans aucun doute le deuxième colocataire dont avait parlé Bokuto. Autant ce dernier semblait déçu de ne pas voir son meilleur ami, autant il se reprit rapidement. Hajime l’appréciait, mais il devait admettre qu’il était assez fatiguant. Comme si Akaashi devinait ses pensées il entraîna le plus grand à sa suite leur souhaitant en revoir. La porte se referma les laissant tout deux seul dans le silence.

-Hé bien je vais faire du thé, tu peux te reposer dans le canapé en attendant que ton futon ne soit là, proposa Yaku. Le voyage a du être fatiguant, les détails peuvent attendre demain.

Le blond cendré s’en alla dans la cuisine le laissant s’installer sur le canapé, il s’endormit quelque minute plus tard tellement il était en vérité épuisé du voyage.

_Hajime regarda l’autre enfant s’approcher de lui avec un grand sourire, il ne le connaissait pas, il ne l’avait jamais vu dans le coin avant. Le petit brun lui tendit un ballon lui demandant s’il voulait jouer avec lui. Il hésita, il voulait capturer une sauterelle aujourd’hui, mais il avait comme l’impression que s’il refuserait l’autre allait se mettre à pleurer. C’était débile comme idée, pensait-il, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’y croire alors il accepta, après tout cela pourrait être amusant._

_-Je suis Oikawa Tooru, en profita pour se présenter l’enfant._

_-Iwaizumi Hajime._

_-Iwai… Commença l’autre sans parvenir à dire son nom en entier. Heu…_

_Il ne s’offusqua pas, beaucoup trouvait son nom trop difficile à prononcer et buttait régulièrement dessus._

_-Appel moi comme tu le voudra, déclara-t-il pensant que cela valait mieux que de l’entendre massacrer son nom à chaque tentative, même s’il avait l’habitude cela ne signifiait pas que ça ne le fatiguait pas._

_-Iwa-chan ? Proposa Oikawa soudain timide._

_-Je ne suis pas une fille, protesta-t-il en entendant le chan. Mais ouais, si tu veux._

_Il eut le plus grand sourire qu’il n’avait jamais vu en retour. Peut-être qu’ils pourraient être ami._

Des voix basses discutaient entre elle, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu’elles disaient encore empêtrer dans les brumes du sommeil. Il lui fallut une minute pour reconnaître la voix de Yaku et supposer que l’autre plus grave devait être celle du fameux Kuroo.

-C’était vache de faire ça. On dit pas ok je vous loue l’endroit pour dire au final au bah non démerdez vous. Akaashi aurait dût laisser Bokuto lui en mettre un à ce type.

-Oui, mais pour être honnête je suis plus inquiet de son état que choqué par le comportement de cet homme, murmurait Yaku. Je crois qu’il est enceint.

-Hein ? Répondit de manière très éloquente Kuroo.

-Je n’en suis pas sûr, mais il a l’odeur des omégas attendant un enfant. C’est faible mais bien là.

-Si tu le dis, après tout tu as un bien meilleur odorat que la plupart des gens. Mais il n’est pas un peu jeune pour être en cloque ? Surtout qu’il est tout seul non ?

Il ouvrit les yeux découvrant une table basse avec un thé encore fumant posé dessus à son intention, mais son esprit restait bloqué sur les paroles échangé qu’il avait compris. Ce n’était pas censé être découvert surtout pas si tôt et la panique se saisit de lui.

-C’est justement pour ça que je suis inquiet, soupira le plus petit. Tu imagines un peu la difficulté.

Il se redressa ne sachant pas quoi faire maintenant que son secret avait été découvert. Son trouble devait être visible car Yaku en le voyant prit une voix douce pour le rassurer. Ils ne lui demandèrent pas comment il en était arriver un enfant, ni pourquoi il se retrouvait ici sans connaissance pour le soutenir, se contentant de lui assurer que ça allait bien se passer et que désormais il n’était plus seul. Au moins ce fut suffisant pour qu’il retrouve son calme et ne s’endorme de nouveau, sa tête sur les genoux de Yaku qui lui caressait les cheveux et Kuroo qui fredonnait une berceuse.

 

 

Iwaizumi s’habitua très vite à ses colocataires, en apprenant beaucoup plus sur eux qu’il aurait crut cela possible. En partie parce qu’il s’attendait ce faire jeter à la rue une fois son secret découvert. En partie parce que cela ne faisait à peine une semaine qu’il vivait avec eux.

Mais Yaku c’était révélé comme une sorte de maman surprotectrice, qui passait son temps à materner les autres. Comme par exemple vérifié que chacun avait eut un petit déjeuner le matin. Pour Kuroo quand celui-ci ne faisait pas la grâce mâtiné. Le plus petit avait aussi insisté sur le fait qu’il pouvait rester plus d’un an. Kuroo avait dit que de toute façon ni lui ni Kenma ne serait déranger de partager une chambre. Il ne l’avait pas encore rencontré, mais Hajime savait déjà énormément de chose sur Kozume Kenma, il fallait dire que Tetsurô était très bavard sur son ami d’enfance et lui avait limite fait la biographie complète de celui-ci et la sienne par le même temps. Il savait donc quel genre de personne c’était et comment se faire pardonner si jamais il le vexait un jour, la tarte aux pommes. Cela lui rappelait Tooru et son pain au lait avec un pincement douloureux au niveau du cœur. Le plus grand était assez décontracter et avait plus tendance à taquiner les gens, c’était sa façon de s’occuper des autres. Il dégageait aussi quelque chose de bien plus agressif que les autres alphas qu’il avait rencontré, un peu comme Ushijima ou Oikawa. Il faisait partie de ceux que même les alphas évitaient de défier. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de Morisuke, surtout avec sa taille, mais Iwaizumi avait put constater que le sous-estimer pouvait faire des dégâts. Rien quand y repensant il avait mal pour l’homme.

Il avait appris aussi pas mal de chose sur Bokuto et Akaashi, l’argenté se montrait très volubile quand il ne déprimait pas, ce qui arrivait de temps en temps pour des raisons parfois absurde. Et même s’il était épuisant, il l’appréciait énormément, peut-être parce qu’ils étaient tous deux des omégas et qu’ils se comprenaient parfaitement sur tous ce qui était lié à leurs statut. Bon il avait eu le droit à entendre tous les détails sur les anciens coéquipiers et adversaires ainsi que sur la vie de ses amis les plus proche, même Kuroo fournissant les derniers trous manquant de la vie de ce dernier. Il avait appris que bien qu’il soit encore au lycée Akaashi vivait avec Bokuto, car ces parents étaient rarement présents et que son lycée faisait internat la semaine. Et en plus il visait la même université que son ancien capitaine. Ils étaient pratiquement un couple, mais étrangement ne sortaient pas ensemble.

Il se sentait moins sous pression qu’il l’avait été depuis les deux derniers mois passé. Il n’avait pas à cacher son état qui pour l’instant n’était détectable que par l’odorat de Yaku, les gens qu’il côtoyait, étaient déjà au courant et ne l’avait pas jugé pour cela. Et il venait d’avoir un entretien pour un travail à temps partiel qui c’était assez bien passé, au moins il n’aurait pas à compter que sur sa bourse.

Il était blottit contre Bokuto sur le canapé en train de regarder une émission sur les oiseaux migrant, quand son portable vibra. Distraitement sans même regarder l’écran il ouvrit le message attendant la pub pour le lire. _Je viens de passer chez toi. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse Iwa, pour ne m’avoir rien dit. Réponds-moi tout de suite !_ Cela provenait d’Oikawa, il était revenu de son voyage et visiblement était passé chez lui, ses parents avaient du le mettre au courant. Sa main trembla alors qu’il eut presque l’envie de répondre, à la place il ferma la conversation en enfouissant le plus profondément en lui la culpabilité qu’il l’étreignait. C’était mieux comme cela de toute manière.

-Iwaizumi, l’interpella Kuroo en s’asseyant sur la table basse, Yaku juste à côté, cachant l’écran à lui et Koutaro. Le sujet ne va pas te plaire, mais il faut qu’on sache. As-tu l’intention d’avorter ?

Le regard du plus grand était grave et plus sérieux qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu auparavant. Il sentit Bokuto se rapprocher de lui en fusillant du regard son meilleur ami. D’une certaine façon il se sentait rassurer par la présence de l’autre oméga et de son soutien manifeste. Ses mains se posèrent par automatisme sur son ventre, pour protéger l’être qui s’y développait comme si le simple mot pouvait le blesser.

-Non, répondit-il simplement, mais fermement.

Parce qu’il n’avait aucunement l’intention d’avorter, sinon il l’aurait dit à ses parents. Ils l’auraient sûrement jeté dehors, mais ils se seraient assuré que l’opération ait lieu avant. Il était tendu comme un ressort alors que l’argenté grognait légèrement.

-D’accord, je m’en doutais un peu. Et je suppose que personne chez toi n’est au courant ou peut t’apporter un soutient, comme te donner des affaires pour bébé ou autres ? Continua le noiraud.

-J’ai fui pour que justement personne ne le sache, alors en effet je n’ai personne, répondit-il. Mais j’ai réussit à piquer quelques affaires dans le grenier de chez m- de mes parents.

Personne ne souleva qu’il c’était reprit à la fin de sa phrase, c’était clair pour tout le monde. Ses parents étaient bien les dernières personnes qu’il voulait qu’ils découvrent son secret.

\- Quels genres d’affaires ? Demanda Yaku qui jouait avec un stylo d’une main l’autre tenant un carnet.

-Des vêtements, de différentes tailles. Et deux bavoirs.

-Hum donc il faudra quand même en acheter de quoi l’habiller, marmonna le libero enrayant une ligne sur son bloc-notes faisant sans le savoir détendre lui et Bokuto dans un même ensemble. Même si la priorité reste de trouver des informations sur la grossesse et le développement d’un bébé.

-Il faudra aussi voir à propos de l’université pour que tu puisses récupérer les cours que tu manqueras, ajouta Akaashi le faisant sursauter, il se tenait derrière le canapé depuis le début de la conversation.

-C’est bon en s’y mettant tous on va gérer, s’enthousiasma Bokuto.

-Carrément, ce bébé va avoir de super oncle, rajouta Kuroo en tapant dans le poing de son meilleur ami. Oh ! Et je pourrais demander des conseils à la mère de Kenma, elle est infirmière. D’ailleurs il est en retard.

La porte sonna justement à ce moment et Yaku alla ouvrir à un bêta aux cheveux blonds dont les racines noires reprenaient de plus en plus leur place. Il tenait un petit sac qu’il leur donna comme cadeau de crémaillère de la part de sa mère. Dedans un gâteau au chocolat, un biberon ainsi que deux livres sur les bébés et les enfants.

-On n’avait plus de pommes, déclara Kenma comme si cela expliquait tout.

Hajime ferma les yeux quelque instants, savourant le sentiment chaleureux qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Il n’était pas seul, peut-être qu’il s’en sortirait très bien finalement.

 

 

Oikawa regarda son téléphone le regard absent. Ça faisait deux mois qu’il n’avait reçut aucune nouvelle de son meilleur ami. Maki et Matsun avait aussi essayé de le joindre, mais n’avait pas obtenu plus de réponse que lui. Depuis que l’université avait commencé, il avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes, mais il se sentait seul sans Iwaizumi à ses côtés. Par désespoirs de cause il avait demandé à sa mère si Keiko Iwaizumi savait si son fils se portait bien. Sa mère ne fit pas de commentaire, ni ne le questionna, lui laissant la possibilité d’en parler quand il le voulait, s’il le voulait. Elle n’obtenu que peu d’information, mais Hajime allait bien visiblement. Et encore elle ne l’avait pas appris de Keiko qui en voulait encore à son fils pour son comportement, mais du mari de cette dernière qui avait joint en cachette leur enfant pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Ça le fit d’autant plus rager et inquiéter, pourquoi Iwaizumi agissait comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas désirer couper les ponts.

_Iwaizumi se laissa attirer contre son torse, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il raffermit sa prise sur le corps du plus petit, profitant de la chaleur que celui-ci dégageait. Hajime lui chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes à l’oreille et caressait ses cheveux, se laissant totalement manipuler comme une peluche. Il avait besoin du réconfort que le noiraud lui fournissait, même s’il n’était certainement pas celui qui souffrait le plus dans l’histoire. Après tout ce n’était pas lui qui avait vu son copain être amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre. C’était sûrement Miyu qui avait le cœur le plus brisé._

_-Hajime, geignit-il en l’embrassant dans le cou et sur la joue, les larmes piquant le coin de ses yeux._

_-Je sais, souffla l’autre le laissant glisser ses mains sous son haut. Tu peux pleurer si tu veux._

_Ils basculèrent sur leur côté dans le futon, continuant de se câliner alors qu’il laissait libre court à ses pleurs. Même si c’était Hajime son véritable amour, ça faisait mal._

_-Je serais toujours là pour toi Tooru, chuchota Iwaizumi. Toujours._

Il refusait de le croire.

 

 

Iwaizumi soupira de soulagement alors que le dernier client quittait le café. Il avait enfin fini ses heures de travail et surtout n’avait plus de nausée depuis deux semaines lui permettant de travailler sans avoir l’envie de vomir à chaque fois qu’il sentait l’odeur du café, ce qui vu ou il travaillait c’était montrer problématique. Bien que son problème principal restait ses émotions complètement instable, et ce n’était pas pour s’arranger au contraire il devenait de plus en plus sensible. Hier il avait même pleuré sur un cookie parce qu’il était seul au fond de la boite, hé bien Bokuto c’était lamenté avec lui avant de réaliser qu’il suffisait de le manger pour régler l’isolement du pauvre biscuit.

Il se changea en constatant que bientôt il allait devoir faire face à un autre genre de problème. Son ventre commençait à s’arrondir. Pour l’instant les vêtements le cachaient parfaitement tant qu’ils n’étaient pas moulant. Mais cela n’allait pas tarder à changer, ce qui signifiait qu’il allait de nouveau devoir aller faire des magasins, de vêtement cette fois-ci. Mais cela ne l’enchantait toujours pas plus que ça. En grande partie parce qu’il n’était pas du genre à aimer particulièrement ça, ensuite parce qu’il allait devoir supporter encore une fois les regards de travers des clients et des vendeurs. Et puis les vêtements pour homme enceint ça ne courait pas les rues, pour ne pas dire que ça n’existait quasiment pas, voir pas du tout dans les magasins à petit prix. Il était partisan de juste prendre des hauts en XXM, Kuroo avait dit que se serait du gâchis et qu’il devait vivre cette expérience à fond. Sans compter que se serait ben trop large au niveau des épaules ou faisant un trop grand décolleté. Cela aurait plus à Oikawa s’il avait été à sa place, mais pas lui. Son cœur se serra à la penser de son meilleur ami. Enfin ancien meilleur ami, celui-ci devait le haïr maintenant.

Il prit la direction du gymnase de son université ou se déroulait l’entraînement de volley. Il n’était pas un joueur, peu importe combien ses amis avaient insisté qu’il pouvait quand même faire partie de l’équipe et qu’il devrait juste faire une pause à un moment, il n’avait pas rejoint le club. Ou plutôt pas en tant que sportif, il était plus ou moins devenu le manager-mascotte de l’équipe. Les sempais avaient trouvés que se serait un excellent moyen pour promouvoir l’égalité et le respect quelque soit sa condition, surtout avec Bokuto faisant déjà partie des joueurs titulaires. Il c’était donc fait adopté par l’équipe un peu comme au lycée. Sauf que ça ne c’était pas fait aussi lisse qu’à Seijou, l’un des joueur l’avait dragué au début récoltant de se faire frappé, même pas par lui, il n‘avait pas eut le temps. Cela prouva à tout le monde qu’on ne plaisantait pas avec maman Yaku.

L’autre différence d’avec le lycée, c’était Bokuto. À Aoba il avait été comme mit en quarantaine et n’avait pas vraiment eu l’occasion d’expérimenter ce qu’était d’être l’amitié avec un autre oméga ou psi. Son équipe empêchait ceux jugé comme une menace de l’approcher et les autres élèves le fuyaient, ne voulant pas s’associer avec lui à cause de rumeur infondé. Bien que quand il regardait son ventre il pouvait presque se dire qu’au fond ils avaient eut raison. Toujours était-il que Koutaro c’était montré certes fatiguant, mais surtout un merveilleux soutient. Il vraiment capable de comprendre certaine chose car les ayant vécu.

Il regarda la pratique, faisant les statistiques tranquillement sur une chaise. Vers la fin de l’entraînement son portable vibra affichant un message de Kenma lui rappelant son rendez-vous pour sa seconde échographie, rapidement suivit par un d’Akaashi qui lui demandait s’il avait le courage de supporter que Bokuto l’accompagne à l’hôpital ou s’il devait occuper l’ailier pour qu’il ait la paix. Il sourit, il n’y avait aucune chance qu’il oublie ou puisse échapper à son rendez-vous. Comme pour prouver ses pensées Yaku surgit à côté de lui, douché et changé, lui demandant s’il était prêt à y aller. La situation était quand même étrange, il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être celui que l’on maternait, protégeait il s’y était habituer en fin de lycée, mais materner, non. C’était plus lui qui s’occupait des autres de la sorte avant.

Kuroo et Bokuto les rattrapèrent sur le parking, l’un encore en tenue de pratique, l’autre le t-shirt à l’envers. Tetsurô voulut conduire, mais Morisuke refusa de lui céder les clés, pendant que Bokuto surexcité sautillait en remettant son haut dans le bon sens, ne se souciant pas du regard des passants, ni d‘être momentanément torse nu en pleine rue. De toute façon avec deux alphas avec eux, ils seraient tranquilles.

Il savait que c’était juste une vérification normal, mais le fait était qu’il n’aimait pas les hôpitaux et ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir anxieux dedans. Il ne les aimait pas depuis la fois il avait du retrouver Tooru dedans pour son genoux, ou peut-être avant. Il se souvenait encore la peur qu’il avait eu en apprenant que son meilleur ami était à l’hôpital et ce n’était en sachant que c’était à cause de son genoux que ça l’avait rassuré. À l’époque il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que deviendrait Oikawa sans le volley, encore maintenant il avait un peu de mal. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qu’il avait dit, mais il lui avait crié dessus pour s’être blessé. Après il c’était sentit un peu mieux, bien qu’il n’avait vraiment pu respirer correctement qu’une fois en dehors de l’hôpital. Et encore aujourd’hui il ne supportait de se retrouver là. Même s’il se répétait que tout allait bien se passer, il n’avait qu’une envie fuir l’endroit.

Son portable vibra pendant qu’ils patientaient dans la salle d’attente. Kuroo et Bokuto longeaient les murs lisant les différentes affiches de prévention et d’informations alors que Yaku était sortit dehors pour répondre à un coup de fils, l’intérieur étant trop bruyant. Il n’eut donc rien à faire d’autre que lire le message.

_Hey, Iwa-chan. Comment ça va pour toi ? Moi ça va, mais c’est bizarre sans toi à mes côtés. Réponds-moi, s’il te plaît. Juste cette fois, pour savoir comment tu vas._

Il sentit ses yeux le piquer, pourquoi de tout les temps fallait-il qu’Oikawa retente de le joindre maintenant ? Le pire était le ton suppliant du message. Autant il arrivait à gérer ceux le menaçant ou ceux en colère contre lui. Autant ceux trahissant l’inquiétude et le besoin le rendait malade. Il se leva se faufilant aux toilettes sans être vu de ses amis. C’était quelque chose auquel il était devenu bon au lycée à sa plus grande consternation. Après tout échapper à Oikawa était loin d’être facile. Un autre message rapidement suivit d’un troisième et quatrième, rejoignirent les précédents et faisant battre son cœur douloureusement.

_Dis-moi au moins si tu vas bien._

_S’il te plaît ne m’oblige pas à passer par nos parents pour savoir comment tu vas._

_J’ai besoin de savoir._

Les larmes coulèrent sans son autorisation alors que toujours plus de message faisait vibrer son portable.

_Hajime, s’il te plaît._

_Si j’ai fait quelque chose, désolé. Dis le moi et je ne le referais plus promis._

Il avait envie de lui répondre qu’il se trompait que ce n’était pas lui qui avait fais quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas, sinon tout aurait servit à rien.

_Je changerais tous ce que tu veux, mais réponds moi._

_S’il te plaît dis moi ce qu’il y a. j’ai l’impression que tu veux couper les ponts._

Et c’était le cas, un sanglot le secoua. Il n’arrivait même pas à supprimer les messages.

_Ce n’est pas ça, n’est-ce pas ?_

_Réponds-moi, n’importe quoi, mais réponds-moi._

_Tu me manques._

-Tu me manques aussi, renifla-t-il entre deux sanglots.

_Hajime._

Le dernier le cassa et il se laissa glisser au sol. Il avait l’impression d’avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine au niveau du cœur. Pourquoi s’acharnait-il autant ? Il l’avait abandonné derrière lui, il n’avait pas besoin qu’Oikawa lui rappel à quel point il était en vérité abject. Son portable résonna dans la pièce signalant un appel, dessus le visage d’Oikawa souriant clignotait.

-Tais-toi, supplia-t-il. Tais-toi.

La porte s’ouvrit d’un coup sur Kuroo et Bokuto, mais il ne les regarda pas se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même. Il ne voulait voir personne, ne voulait entendre personne, pas même cette stupide sonnerie.

-Laissez-moi, geignit-il.

Il avait tellement mal et il ne voulait plus sentir l’odeur de l’alpha. Il savait que c’était idiot, mais cette odeur lui rappelait trop ce qu’il voulait désespérément oublier. Il fallait que l’alpha parte.

-Iwa… fit Kuroo en s’approchant.

-Laissez-moi !

Le portable passa juste à côté de la tête ébouriffé pour s’écraser contre le mur, explosant sous la puissance de l’impacte. Le cri et le geste fit précipitamment reculer le plus grand qui finit pousser en dehors par Bokuto. Il se recroquevilla totalement sur lui-même alors que de nouveau sanglot lui déchirait la gorge. La porte se referma dans un petit clac et il sentit la senteur familière de Koutaro se rapproché lentement. Il le laissa venir prés de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Aucun des deux ne parla, il se contenta de pleurer sur son épaule pendant que Bokuto lui frottait le dos.

 

 

Un hôpital n’est jamais silencieux, pourtant pas un bruit ne provenait de la salle. Kuroo encore sur le choc regarda les gens le dévisagé lui ou la porte dans son dos. Les seules personnes qui n’étaient pas figé furent les infirmières. L’une des deux derrière le comptoir se dirigea vers lui pendant que sa collègue continua son travail imperturbable. D’une voix calme qui brisa l’étrange silence elle lui demanda ce qui venait de ce passé. Et il eut envie de lui répondre qu’il n’en savait rien. Il n’avait strictement rien compris à ce qui venait d‘arriver. Finalement il réussit à se reprendre.

-Mon ami, un oméga enceint de quatre mois, pleurait dedans et quand je me suis approché pour savoir ce qui n’allait pas, il m’a balancé son portable en criant. Bokuto, un autre ami oméga m’a mit à la porte. Ils sont dedans, raconta-t-il en désignant du pouce la fameuse porte derrière lui.

Elle acquiesça et lui conseilla d’aller s’asseoir avant d’entrouvrir la porte pour constater par elle-même ce qui s’y passait. Kuroo se laissa tomber sur une chaise encore secoué, il savait qu’Iwaizumi n’était pas vraiment ce qu’on pouvait appeler une grande peluche toute douce incapable de violence. Vu qu’il c’était une fois ou deux prit une claque à la tête pour ses pitreries. Mais là c’était quand même quelque chose d’autre. Quel genre de message avait-il reçut pour se mettre dans cet état ? Un du père de l’enfant ou de ses parents ? À moins que se soit un harceleur sans rapport.

À chaque fois qu’il réfléchissait à comment Hajime en était arrivé dans cette situation il se retrouvait face à un mur de question et d’hypothèse sans réponse. Le noiraud ne voulait clairement pas parler de ce qui c’était passer se refermant plus qu‘une huître si le sujet approchait la question de la conception de l‘enfant ou de l‘identité de son père. Et son esprit ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’imaginer les pires scénarios. Si jamais on lui avait fait du mal il n’hésiterait pas une seconde à prendre un train pour aller poinçonner le ou les ordures. Il soupira, il espérait juste que ce soit qu’un simple accident dû à un oubli de protection, et non un viol ou un abus pendant une des chaleurs. Il remercia le ciel d’avoir fait de Kenma un bêta, il n’aurait pas supporté de passer un an à imaginer le pire pour son meilleur ami ou de le voir dans une telle situation

 

 

Convaincre le médecin, qu’il n’avait pas besoin de rejoindre un quelques groupes de soutient à la parentalité ou psychothérapeute pour son angoisse, avait été une plaie. Iwaizumi ne voulait pas parler à quiconque de comment il en était arrivé à attendre un enfant, ni de l’identité du père. Les souvenirs étaient beaucoup trop vifs et douloureux dans son esprit. C’était quelque chose qu’il ne dirait même pas à Bokuto. Les deux seuls qui n’avaient jamais tenté d’aborder le sujet étaient Akaashi et Kenma. Le premier avait pu constater par lui-même comment il se refermait sur lui-même quand son ancien capitaine abordait le sujet. Le second était un observateur si fin, qu’il avait sût le sujet sensible sans même sans approcher. Et puis Kozume n’était pas du genre à engager la conversation, ce qui faisait qu’il se sentait encore assez maladroit autour du passeur. Il leurs en était reconnaissant de ne pas insister. Les autres essayèrent une fois ou deux avant de laisser tomber définitivement le sujet.

 

 

Faire les magasins était une plaie. Il le savait, mais le faire avec un groupe aussi grand qui plus est un week-end, rendait ça pire. Yaku c’était proposé en premier, son petit ami l’ancien vice-capitaine de Karasuno était venu pour le week-end les accompagnait donc. Iwaizumi avait été extrêmement mal à l’aise au début de faire face à un ancien adversaire qui vivait dans sa région, mais Suga l’avait vite rassuré lui promettant de ne rien dire sur lui à quiconque. Bokuto c’était imposé parce qu’entre broméga c’était forcé selon lui, du coup Akaashi venait aussi pour surveiller l’argenté et aussi parce qu’il avait un bon goût dans les vêtements. Kuroo avait refusé d’être le seul à être laissé derrière et c’était montré aussi enthousiasme que Koutaro, ce qui promettait que le duo allait faire des siennes. Tetsurô avait du coup traîné à sa suite Kenma, pour ne pas le laisser seul à l’appartement alors qu‘il était venu pour le week-end. Même si ce dernier aurait préféré y rester, mais il n’avait pas eu son mot à dire et avait dû les accompagner. Il se retrouvait donc sept jeune hommes à faire les boutiques de vêtement pour femmes enceintes, parce qu’un magasin spécialisé dans les vêtements pour oméga mâle enceint n’existait pas. Et autant dire qu’ils attiraient les regards. Et bien entre Bokuto et Kuroo le contraire aurait été difficile.

-Pourquoi n’ont-ils pas des pantalons de couleur autre que pâle ? Soupira Hajime en regardant celui rose qu’il tenait entre les mains. Du noir ou gris serait bien pourtant.

-J’en est trouvé un rouge, proposa Koutaro avec un grand sourire.

-Le bleu irait mieux Bokuto-san, commenta Akaashi le forçant à reposer vêtement couleur coquelicot.

-Le blanc pourrait aller, non ? Demanda Yaku. Sinon il a celui-ci en aqua.

C’était les couleurs de Seijou, se souvint-il nostalgique et de manière un peu douloureuse. Suga du percevoir son humeur car il détourna le sujet rappelant qu’il fallait aussi trouver des tuniques qui irait avec. Au final ce fut Kuroo et Kenma qui trouvèrent quelque chose sans motif et qui ne faisait pas trop féminin.

-Sinon se serait pas plus facile de carrément t’habiller en fille ? Parce qu’en laissant pousser les cheveux ça le ferait, proposa Koutaro. En plus tu n’as même pas besoin de te raser les jambes vu qu’elles sont déjà lisses.

Ils se regardèrent se demandant comment diable l’ailier avait fait pour savoir ça, avant de le pousser à essayer une jupe pour voir comment il se sentait dedans. Hajime se sentit embarrassé et maladroit de se travestir, mais découvrit qu’en dehors de ça c’était en fait assez confortable. Il regarda le plafond pendant que ses amis commentaient, au point ou il en était cela pouvait que lui faciliter les choses de se faire passer pour une fille. Les gens semblaient un petit plus tolérant pour une fille, bien qu’il continuerait à se faire insulter quand même. Sans compter qu’il risquait de développer de la poitrine pour nourrir son enfant. Et il était prêt à prendre tout ce qui pouvait lui faciliter un peu la vie.

-Ok, accepta-t-il. Mais tu dois essayer aussi une tenue.

Ce n’était pas ça qui allait gêner l’ailier qui le prit comme un défi et instaura la compétition. Ce qui manqua de les faire vire du magasin parce que l’établissement n’était pas un endroit pour s’amuser d’après la vendeuse. Kenma refusa de participer et Yaku échappa en prenant le parti d’aider à garder leurs affaires. Si Kuroo et son meilleur ami furent complètement ridicule, démontrant un style pas du tout adapté, Akaashi qui c’était chargé de leur deux tenues avaient réussi le pari. Ils n’avaient pas l’air de mec, hormis peut-être pour la coupe de cheveux, et ce malgré le manque de poitrine. Suga c’était lui aussi bien débrouiller et avait même prit le parti de rembourrer un soutif de chaussette pour pouvoir mettre une robe lui arrivant aux genoux. Iwaizumi ressorti du magasin avec en cadeau de la part de ses amis sa première tenue de fille. Et ayant momentanément oublié Oikawa.

 

 

_Oikawa le surplombait un grand sourire honnête sur les lèvres. Il l’observa pencher la tête sur le côté, se noyant dans la chaleur qu’il pouvait lire dans ces grand yeux bruns._

_-Iwa-chan, chantonna la voix de son meilleur ami faisant battre son cœur un peu plus vite. J’ai gagné._

_-Non, répondit-il n’ayant pas encore abandonné._

_Il renversa le plus grand sur le côté avant de le traîner dans la rivière. Ils tombèrent tous deux dans l’eau, éclatant de rire. Une bataille d’eau s’engagea, les trempant rapidement. Mais aucun des deux ne s’en souciait, dans la chaleur de l’été c’était même le bienvenu. Finalement il réussit à faire basculer Oikawa sur ses fesses, mais son passeur l’entraîna à sa suite. Assis ainsi, l’eau leur arrivait un peu en dessous de l’épaule._

_-Qu’est-ce que vous faite ? Les interpella la voix de Matsukawa depuis la rive._

_Il se retourna, toujours dans le giron de Tooru car celui-ci refusait de le lâcher, pour voir Hanamaki et Matsukawa déguster des glaces en les observant perplexes._

_-Si Iwaizumi était une fille, tu serais maintenant obligé de l’épouser, commenta Hanamaki à leur capitaine avant de prendre une voix encore plus faussement outrée. Cette scène est si indécente._

_-Heureusement que nos kouhais ne vous ont vu sinon ils seraient choqué à vie, surenchérit le contreur central sur le même ton avant de poser une main sur son cœur. Maki tu penses qu’on va s’en remettre ?_

_Pour une raison inconnu, il se fichait pas mal de l’étrangeté de la situation ou de sa position, à la place il éclata de rire avec son meilleur ami. Les voix de leur ami étaient une telle bonne imitation d’adulte coincé qui les réprimanderaient qu’ils ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher d’être hilare. Pour en rajouter une couche le brun fit glisser une main sur sa nuque et força sa tête contre son cou, leur tirant la langue._

_-Je ne sais pas, c’est tellement indécent. Ils n’ont même pas prit la peine d’enlever leur chemise, continua le rosé souriant._

_-Ouais, on devrait leur montré l’exemple. Non ? Renchérit le noiraud souriant aussi._

_Leur deux amis se regardèrent puis d’un même mouvement enlevèrent leurs cravates et chemise pour les rejoindre dans la rivière. La bataille d’eau repris de plus belle dans un deux contre deux accompagné de grand éclat de rire. Chacun profitait de la fraîcheur de l’eau et de ne pas encore être en troisième année pour s’amuser comme des gamins._

Sa tête se sentait lourde et il avait l’impression d’être incapable de bouger son corps. Son nom était appelé par une voix douce et il se força à ouvrir les yeux. On l’aida à se redresser avant de lui tendre un petit paquet de couverture. Iwaizumi encore groggy des médicaments mit un peu de temps avant de se rendre compte que c’était son bébé qu’on lui tendait. Il le prit délicatement, son cœur battant la chamade. Le petit être pleurait presque tranquillement, comme s’il ne voulait pas déranger.

-Félicitation c’est un beau garçon que vous avez là, congratula l’infirmière la plus proche.

Ses yeux le piquèrent alors qu’il réalisait pleinement qu’il avait son fils dans ses bras. Il ne prit pas la peine d’essuyer les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues, il était si heureux de voir que son enfant était né en bonne santé.

-Comment tu compte l’appeler ? Demanda Yaku d’une voix douce.

-Minoru.

Ses amis acquiescèrent, le félicitant. Son fils était la preuve de ce qui c’était passé, la seul chose qui lui restait de son passé. Iwaizumi se sentit à la fois très triste et très heureux d’au moins avoir Minoru.

 

 

Les pleurs résonnèrent avec force dans la chambre, Iwaizumi espérait au moins qu’il avait été le seul à être réveillé. Il roula hors du futon en gémissant, pour atteindre le berceau ou dormait son fils, ou du moins était censé dormir, car pour l’instant il criait ses poumons. Sa tête résonnait comme un gong.

-Je suis là bébé, murmura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te change ?

Minoru continua de pleurer, n’ayant pas besoin d’être changé et refusant net de boire le lait, ne se calmant pas quoi qu’Hajime fasse. La porte s’ouvrit laissant entrer dans la pièce un Yaku somnolant.

-Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu’il a, s’excusa-t-il peiné de dérangé son colocataire.

-Mhh, c’est pas grave, répondit le plus petit en baillant et se frottant les yeux.

Le libero se laissa tomber à ses côtés s’appuyant contre lui, il n’était clairement pas bien réveillé. Iwaizumi le regarda poser délicatement sa main sur le front de son fils.

-Il a de la fièvre, commenta le blond. Et toi aussi, ajouta-t-il en faisant la même chose pour l’oméga. Va réveiller Kuroo, je vais vous emmener à l’hôpital, mais je préfère qu‘il soit au courant plutôt que de le découvrir demain matin et paniquer.

Il acquiesça et remit son fils dans son lit, laissant à Morisuke le soin de préparer les affaires nécessaires pendant qu’il allait prévenir Tetsurô.

 

 

Il regardait Suga roucouler devant son fils, le petit ami de Yaku était littéralement tombé sous le charme de Minoru depuis qu’il l’avait vu pour la première fois, presque un an au paravent. Le couple faisait d’excellente mère poule par ailleurs, couvant chacun d’entre eux comme s’ils étaient leur progéniture.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir tout couper ? Demanda la voix d’Akaashi dans son dos, la main jouant dans ses cheveux.

-Oui, au pire il y a toujours la perruque si je veux remettre des vêtements de fille, répondit-il.

Il était quand même soulager que Minoru soit passé au biberon et qu’il ait retrouvé un torse plat, il se sentait quand même mieux comme ça. Bien qu’il doive admettre qu’il avait appris à aimer porter des jupes, il se sentait néanmoins toujours comme un garçon. Et puis il en avait marre des cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux, en plus il en avait toujours qui rebiquait, alors autant retrouver son ancienne coupe de cheveux, bien plus simple. Le ciseau commença à couper les mèches noires dans de petit clac régulier, pendant qu’il regardait la scène dan le salon.

Bokuto s’amusait avec son fils pendant que Suga prenait des photos, toujours en roucoulant. Yaku préparait un goûter dans la cuisine en chantonnant sur la chanson qui passait à la radio. Kuroo se trouvait dans sa chambre à aider Kenma à déballer ses affaires. Le salon avait gagné une console de jeux avec l’arrivée du quatrième colocataire de l’appartement, ainsi qu’une étagère de jeux vidéo. Ses économies qui avaient fondues comme neige au soleil, allaient pouvoir souffler un peu avec le loyer qui maintenant étaient divisé par quatre. Et pas que les siennes, celles des autre avaient pris un coup avec tout ce qu’il avait fallut acheter pour Minoru, un bébé avait besoin de beaucoup plus de chose qu’il l’avait imaginé et consommait plu de couche aussi. Et il grandissait si rapidement qu’à peine un vêtement lui allait qu’il allait falloir lui en acheté, sans compté la légère tendance du groupe à un peu trop idolâtrer et lui acheter tout ce qui était mignon. Cela n’avait pas aidé leurs portes monnaie. Au moins Kozume allait l’aider à convaincre que non il ne fallait pas acheter tout les bonnets mignons sur lesquels ils tombaient. Quoi que si Akaashi avait échoué avec Bokuto, rien ni personne ne pourrais arrêter le fan de hibou.

-Au fait Suga-san, interpella Akaashi. Tu auras bientôt ta réponse de transfert ici ?

-Hum normalement oui, j’espère qu’elle sera agréée. Ce sera plus facile après pour être accepté en tant qu’interne dans un hôpital de Tokyo si j’y ais fait mes études, expliqua-t-il.

-On devra se serrer autour de la table, sourit Yaku en apportant une pile de crêpe à la table basse.

-Des crêpes ! S’enthousiasma Bokuto levant les bras en signe de victoire.

-Des ’êpes, imita Minoru sans lâcher sa peluche aliens.

-Oui mais le loyer devient vraiment bon marcher pour le secteur, on doit faire chuter les statistiques, rit l’argenté en embrassant le plus petit sur la joue. Et puis ici je pourrais gagatiser entre deux partiels au moins.

-Ce n’est pas une tarte aux pommes ? Demanda Kenma un peu déçu.

-Yaku en a déjà fait une la semaine dernière, rigola Kuroo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de se tourné vers Suga. Personnellement je trouve plutôt incroyable que tu arrives à laisser tes anciens kouhais se débrouiller tout seul. Tu devrais sans doute dire le truc à Yaku, il vérifie presque chaque semaine sur Yuki, Lev et Inuoka. Alors que même Kai ne le fait plus.

Le dernier claquement du ciseau retentit, pendant que le libero frappait le contreur central, le menaçant de le priver de crêpe. Pas que c’était une menace très efficaces, vu que Kuroo savait faire tout type de pâtisserie, c’était même la seule chose qu’il savait cuisiner. Hé bien c’était toujours mieux que lui. Depuis qu’il avait fait brûler une soupe miso, Yaku lui avait interdit d’approcher la gazinière et tous ustensiles de cuisine.

Il se leva passant une main dans ses cheveux maintenant court, un petit peu plus que ce qu’il avait l’habitude de garder avant. Il repousserait de toute façon. Sa tête lui tourna et il se retient au mur alors qu’une chaleur subite brûlait son corps. Il entendit des voix paniquées sans comprendre le moindre mot. Tout lui parvenait brouillé et flou. Un éclair de clarté lui saisit lui permettant de voir l’expression paniquer de Minoru qui l’appelait avant que Bokuto l’entraîne précipitamment dans sa chambre. Il se laissa glisser sur le futon respirant lourdement, pendant que ses entrailles se tordaient dans le besoin et que la sensation d’humidité s’installait. Le plus grand lui chuchota des encouragements en le recouvrant d’une couverture, avant de repartir. Il pleurnicha maudissant le soudain retour de ses chaleurs, il avait oublié à quel point elles étaient désagréables. Il résista le plus longtemps possible avant de céder à son désir et de se toucher, mais c’était loin d’être suffisant.

 

 

Sa mère regarda Minoru fixement avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Il pouvait voir les traits de son visage se fermés et durcir, ne signalant rien de bon. Il savait que donner son adresse à ses parents avait été une mauvaise idée, mais il était loin de se douter qu’ils monteraient le voir aussitôt. Mais ils avaient insisté pendant près d’un an, lui ayant pardonné ses cachotteries et voulant avoir plus de ses nouvelles. Et bien maintenant ils avaient découvert autre chose et à la vue que Keiko faisait il n’allait pas pouvoir prétendre que Minoru n’était pas la raison de sa fuite à la capitale.

-Hé bien je comprends mieux ton changement de choix de dernière minute, grinça-t-elle des dents.

-Dites moi que je rêve, soupira son père. Ce ne peut pas être ton fils. On ne t’a pas élevé pour que tu finisses comme ça avec un gosse à même pas vingt et un ans. Ou est-ce qu’on a foiré ?

Il baissa les yeux honteux, il avait toujours sut que cela les décevrait, après tout ils étaient assez strict et conservateur. Sauf qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ça soit aussi douloureux. Il les vit se lever pour partir.

-Maman ! S’exclama-t-il voulant au moins s’excuser, mais le regard de sa mère le fit taire instantanément.

-Je n’ai plus de fils, siffla-t-elle. Et bonne vie dans ce nid d’alpha, puisqu’au moins tu as trouvés un moyen aussi honteux soit-il, de t’en sortir.

La porte se referma le laissant seul avec Minoru dans l’appartement. Iwaizumi s’écroula sur le sol étrangler dans des sanglots, cela faisait mal, tellement mal.

-Maman ? Demanda son fils inquiet.

Il leva les yeux sur son enfant qui ressemblait tellement à son père que cela faisait encore plus mal, avant de l’attirer contre lui. Il devait être fort, si ce n’était pour lui il le devait pour Minoru, pour son fils.

 

 

Iwaizumi essuyait le comptoir quand la cloche annonçant un client retentit, il leva la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec Ushijima. Il resta un instant déconcerté, avant de se reprendre et d’afficher un sourire professionnel, il était devenu bon à cela, même si moins bon qu’Oikawa pouvait l’être quand il s’agissait de faux sourire. Ce n’était rien d’étonnant de croiser l’ancien capitaine de Shiratorizawa à Tokyo après tout il faisait parti de l’équipe national et avait du s’inscrire sur une université sur Tokyo pour s’épargner de trop nombreux voyage. Mais vu la taille de la ville il se dit qu’il devait franchement manquer de chance pour tomber sur lui, surtout au bout de trois ans à travailler ici il ne l’avait jamais vu.

-Iwaizumi, salua Ushijima poliment. Un café noir s’il te plaît.

Il acquiesça et se retourna faire la commande, bizarrement le choix ne l’étonnait à peine cela ressemblait bien à l’as. Enfin sauf pour le fait de boire du café alors que c’était mauvais pour la santé. Ushijima était quand même un athlète qui prenait soin de lui, à moins qu’il fût le seul à penser que le café était nocif. Il annonça le prix d’une voix plate en tendant le gobelet au joueur.

-Merci. J’aimerais te prendre sur un rendez-vous quand es-tu libre ? Demanda sans ambages Wakatoshi.

Son esprit alla blanc quelque seconde tellement il était choqué de la proposition. Il fallait dire que l’autre l’avait quand même snobé pendant tous le collège et quasiment tous le lycée, totalement obsédé par son meilleur ami. Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il se révèle être un oméga. Et il l’avait mauvais de se faire remarquer juste à cause de son statut. Il se retient de grogner « Stupide alpha. » et pointa tranquillement un petit cadre accroché sur le mur. Dessus était inscrit très lisiblement « Il est interdit de dragué les employés. »

-Oh, dans ce cas, fit Ushijima pas le monde du moins déstabilisé en lui tendant un morceau de papier. Voilà mon numéro, j’attendrais ton appel.

Hajime soupira avec la sortie du plus grand, celui-ci n’avait visiblement pas vraiment compris le sens de ce qu’il avait lu. Il jeta le papier à la poubelle sans même un regard, il n’avait pas besoin d’une relation.

 

 

Yaku et Suga était tellement pris dans leurs études de médecines depuis leur troisième années qu’ils allaient juste s’effondrer sur leur lits pour dormir ou faire à manger avant d’aller dormir quand ils étaient à l‘appartement. D’une manière ou d’une autre ils trouvaient toujours le moyen d’être ceux s’occupant de la cuisine, bien que cela revienne surtout à préparer des quantités astronomiques de nourriture dont la moitié serait engloutit dans la journée et l’autre finirait en Tupperware pour le lendemain. Ce qui évitait à Kozume de cuisiner ou à Bokuto de venir pour le faire. Ou encore de manger des pâtisseries comme seul repas. Et hormis quelques rares week-ends où le couple se détendait avec eux, ils étaient quasiment invisibles. Au moins ils étaient sûrement ceux le moins déranger par ses chaleurs.

Kuroo ayant du mal à ce contrôlé préférait aller tenir compagnie à Akaashi pendant ces moments là, emmenant Kozume avec lui. Bokuto lui venait s’occuper de lui, s’assurant qu’il mange suffisamment et lui fournissant des compresses froides régulièrement. Ce n’était pas grand-chose et cela rendait à peine les choses plus supportables, mais Iwaizumi lui en était particulièrement reconnaissant. Il avait horreur de devoir supporter ça deux ou trois jours tout les mois, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

La main de Bokuto passa sur son dos, essuyant la sueur avec un gant de toilette alors qu’enfin sa chaleur se terminait, le laissant faible. Iwaizumi n’aimait pas spécialement faire des câlins avec les autres, mais il enfouit néanmoins sa tête contre le ventre de son ami, soupirant de soulagement de voir enfin le bout de sa période. Il y avait quelque chose d’un peu bizarre au fait qu’il aimait le contact physique avec l’autre oméga, ce n’était pas du tout comme avec Oikawa, il n’y avait rien de romantique ou de sexuel dans le plaisir qu’il ressentait à chaque touche. Cela ressemblait plus à ce que l’on cherchait dans contact avec un parent. Koutaro lui avait expliqué qu’entre oméga et psi c’était normal, bizarrement ils cherchaient le contact entre eux. Un peu comme pour former une meute, c’était instinctif que de formé un groupe très lié face à l’adversité entre psi et oméga.

-On dirait un hibou avec une aile brisé, compara Bokuto en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter tes chaleurs si facilement, soupira-t-il.

-Hé bien j’ai Akaashi pour m’aider, expliqua le plus grand.

-Hé moi je t’ai toi, mais ça explique pas plus les choses, dit-il en fronçant des sourcils, il avait l’impression de louper quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre ce que voulait dire l’autre.

-Oui enfin ce n’est pas vraiment la même chose, on ne couche pas ensemble.

Iwaizumi redressa la tête, constatant que ce n’était pas une blague. Hé bien maintenant il saisissait mieux comment l‘autre faisait pour supporter ses chaleurs. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il était si surpris, la seule chose qui pouvait étonner était qu’Akaashi et Bokuto ne sortait pas encore ensemble.

-Tu devrais y réfléchir c’est une bonne solution et elle est efficace, rajouta Koutaro.

-Je… je ne pense pas pouvoir. Ce n’est pas lui, souffla-t-il en se redressant pour enfiler un haut. Et puis à qui je pourrais demander… non pas que je pourrais demander ce genre de chose.

C’était rare qu’il laissait passer la moindre information sur sa vie de Miyagi et encore plus qu’il laissait sous-entendre qu’il était encore amoureux d’Oikawa. Pas que quiconque sache même le nom de son ancien meilleur ami ou ce qu’il éprouvait pour lui, mais parfois il avait laissé filtrer que son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu’un.

-Je ne sais pas qui c’est, mais il n’est pas là et tu ne vas pas le revoir alors autant passer à autre chose. Et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu serais incapable de dire non à quiconque pendant ces moments là, surtout un alpha. Si c’est juste du sexe pourquoi pas Kuroo ? Il n’est pas en couple et il ne dirait pas non à un plan cul régulier et sans complication. Enfin tant que tu préviens Yaku, parce que sinon il risquerait de frapper Kuroo s’il débarquait au mauvais moment.

-C’est Suga qui t’as mit l’idée en tête ? Demanda-t-il directement, parce qu’il se souvenait que l’ancien de Karasuno avait déjà essayé de le caser ainsi que Kuroo bien qu’ils avaient épargné Kenma de participer à leurs manigances.

-Ouais, mais il n’a pas tord… sauf peut-être s’il espère que vous développiez des sentiments. D’une certaine façon je sens que ce ne sera pas le cas, avoua Bokuto.

-Hm je vais y réfléchir, je suppose. Dis moi plutôt comment ça ce fait que toi et Akaashi ne soyez toujours pas en couple. Ça crève les yeux que vous vous aimez l’un l’autre.

Hé bien pas exactement, le passeur était bien plus discret avec ses sentiments que l’ailier. Mais même comme ça il était sûr de ce qu’il affirmait. L’argenté détourna le regard gêné que la conversation soit retourné sur lui. Il y avait du travail à faire pour lui donner suffisamment de courage, mais bon il pouvait toujours demander de l’aide pour cela. À plusieurs ils arriveront bien à leurs ouvrir les yeux.

 

 

Minoru jouait avec ses cheveux, pas vraiment intéresser par ce que disais l’entraîneur sur l’équipe que les joueurs allaient affronter aujourd’hui. À vrai dire il ne semblait pas vraiment aimer suivre les conversations des adultes, par contre il adorait voir l’équipe jouer ou s’entraîner. Et comme tout le monde avait adopté son fils en tant que mascotte, Hajime n’avait aucun problème à l’amener avec lui. Minoru tira un peu trop fort sur ses cheveux et il dégagea doucement les petites mains loin de ses mèches se faisant la réflexion qu’il devrait sans doute demander à Akaashi de les couper bientôt.

L’équipe adverse entra dans le gymnase pendant qu’il s’asseyait sur le banc, son fils sur les genoux et carnet en main, prêt à faire le relever statistique des performances des joueurs. Une ombre plana au-dessus de lui et levant la tête il put reconnaître le visage d’Ushijima. Aucun d’entre eux eurent le temps de dirent quoi que se soit que Kuroo et Yaku s’étaient interposé, Bokuto avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pendant qu’Akaashi plainait juste à côté d’eux une main sur son épaule. Les autres membres de l’équipe se rapprochèrent plus lentement, mais tous aussi méfiant et protecteur que ses plus proches amis.

-Tu as trouvé des remplaçants à Oikawa et ton ancienne équipe, Iwaizumi, commenta l’as d’un ton morne.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Yaku toujours tendu presque grognant.

-On vient de la même région et on était dans des équipes rivales de volley, expliqua-t-il rapidement frottant le dos de Minoru dont les yeux s’emplissaient de larme à la tension dans l’air. Je n’ai rien à te dire Ushijima.

-Même pas pourquoi tu n’as pas appelez, rétorqua le joueur de l’équipa national.

Il soupira avant de tendre son fils à Bokuto et de faire signe à Wakatoshi de le suivre pendant qu’il marchait un peu à l’écart, Kuroo et Akaashi sur les talons. Yaku resta en arrière aidant Koutaro à calmer Minoru, tout en gardant un œil sur eux. La pensée du plus petit bottant le cul d’Ushijima l’amusa.

-Parce que je ne veux rien à voir avec toi, souffla-t-il sachant qu’il en faudrait plus face à l’inébranlabilité d’Ushijima. En plus comme tu peux l’avoir constaté j’ai un fils.

-Tu es en couple ? Questionna directement l’as.

-Non, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, souffla-t-il.

-Alors ça ne me dérange pas, tu as suffisamment de caractère pour un oméga et si Oi…

-Tais-toi ! Grogna-t-il alors qu’il sentait ses croc s’allonger, ses yeux devait briller argenté, il continua sifflant venimeux. Ne le soulève même pas, tu ne sais rien.

-Il est le père, insista Ushijima. Hé bien pas que je me soucie vraiment, il ne t’a pas marqué, tu n’es donc pas le sien. Et je suppose que je pourrais faire avec un enfant.

-Hé bien je me fiche de tes suppositions, à moins que tu ais des certitudes ne me parles pas.

-Iwaizumi…

-Hé ! Le coupa Kuroo d‘un ton menaçant. Il a dit non, laisse tombé.

Il se détourna soufflant un bon coup pour tenter de se calmer, il n’avait fallu qu’un coup d’œil à son ancien rival pour reconnaître chez son fils les traits du père. La main apaisante d’Akaashi su son dos lui permit de finir de se détendre alors qu’il récupérait Minoru. Ushijima ne l’intéressait pas, ni quiconque d’ailleurs.

 

 

Oikawa regarda sa petite amie se rhabiller furieuse, enfin plutôt ex-copine maintenant. Il savait qu’il avait merdé et en beauté en plus, mais ne pouvait pas trouver l’énergie de le regretter. Pas quand dans son esprit dansait encore les images de son fantasme. Apparemment choisir des filles aux cheveux noir et aux yeux, soit vert soit gris, ne l’empêchait d’imaginer Iwaizumi à la place pour atteindre sa propre libération. Ce n’aurait pas été un problème s’il n’avait murmuré « Iwa-chan » dans l’oreille de la jeune femme et que son nom n’avait strictement aucun rapport avec. Quel que soit son nom en fait.

-Franchement tu es le pire, plutôt que de te taper toutes les filles dans mon style, va donc avouer à Iwaki. C’est pathétique, commenta-t-elle.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté ne voyant pas de qui elle parlait au début. Ce n’était pas un secret quel était son type de fille, bien qu’hormis Matsukawa et Hanamaki, personne ne savait que c’était juste toute personne ressemblant suffisamment à Hajime. Ses deux amis n’avaient pas commenté ce fait et il leur en était reconnaissant, du moins pas encore. Mais un jour ou l’autre ils finiraient par le mettre sur le tapis et cela n’allait pas lui plaire, il ne voulait pas parler de comment il était encore désespérément amoureux de son meilleur ami. Bien qu’après quatre ans de silence, il doutait fortement d’encore occuper cette place. Puis il se souvint d’une blonde qui s’appelait effectivement Iwaki. Totalement différente d’Iwaizumi physiquement ou mentalement.

-Oh, fit-il avec la réalisation avant d’éclater d’un rire quasiment hystérique. Ha si seulement c’était elle ce serait tellement plus simple.

Elle le regarda perplexe avant que la colère ne reprenne ses droits. « Peu importe. » Murmura-t-elle avant de sortir en claquant la porte avec force derrière elle. Il mit quelque minute à se calmer avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos. Son cœur lui faisait encore mal, pas de la rupture, mais de l’absence de celui qu’il aimait. En fait il n’avait pas réussi à retomber amoureux de quiconque. Au moins il n’était pas blessé par les ruptures qui s’enchaînaient les unes après les autres.

Il fit défiler les images sur son téléphone jusqu’à tomber sur une de son ami d’enfance, il était incapable de la supprimer, comme toute les autres. Dessus il voyait Hajime sourire en attrapant un poisson rouge, il l’avait prise pendant le festival d’été lors de leur deuxième année. Sa gorge se serra, il ne savait même pas s’il allait bien. Car pour une raison inconnue le noiraud c’était fait renier par ses parents, coupant par là sa seule façon d’avoir des nouvelles de lui. Il voulait tellement être sûr qu’il se portait bien.

_Oikawa regarda sa sœur finir le collier de fleur et le poser sur la tête de son nouvel ami. Iwa-chan semblait bouder, mais se laissa néanmoins faire, hé bien ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait s’enfuir avec lui suspendu à son cou. Tooru souriait largement à sa sœur pendant qu’elle prenait une photo d’eux et de son travail qui reposait fièrement sur leur tête. Il aimait bien les couronnes de fleur de sa sœur. Il poussa son nez contre la joue du noiraud qui se laissa faire embarrasser._

_-Vous êtes trop mignon comme ça, rigola-t-elle continuant de prendre des clichés._

_-Ne Iwa-chan ? Onee-chan est la meilleure hein ?_

_Hajime le regarda dans les yeux avant de détourné le regard autre part et de lâcher « Ouais ». Il sourit heureux que l’autre aime autant sa sœur qu’il le faisait, ils pourraient certainement devenir les meilleurs amis puisque c’était le cas. Et puis les petites fleurs bleues dans les cheveux lui allaient bien_

Les heures défilèrent jusqu’à ce qu’il était temps pour lui d’aller à son stage. Alors il chassa de ses pensées le passé, ce concentrant sur l’avenir et le travail. C’était un coup de chance qu’il est décroché un stage dans cette entreprise, s’il se débrouillait bien pendant et qu’il avait son diplôme, il serait directement embauché après la fin de ses études. Qui sait, il pourrait même finir par être transféré dans la maison mère à Tokyo. Et il pouvait continuer de prendre des photos à côté. Il ne voulait pas vraiment devenir professionnel dans ce domaine, le considérant plus comme un passe temps. Mais il savait qu’il était doué et si ça lui permettait de s’occuper pendant son temps libre, alors il travaillerait dessus sérieusement.

 

 

Hanamaki l’aida à apporter les derniers cartons dans son nouvel appartement, Matsukawa aidait son beau-frère à monter le lit dans la chambre pendant que sa sœur et son neveu déballait les ustensiles de cuisine pour l’un et les décorations du salon pour l’autre. Oikawa fredonna appréciateur au travail de sa sœur, elle avait bon goût et avait choisi d’assortir le plaid du canapé avec les rideaux et autres meubles. Même si le lieu n’était pas bien grand, il avait l’air chaleureux ainsi. Il n’avait jamais eu de talent pour la décoration contrairement à elle, préférant ne pas en faire plutôt que de faire quelque chose de mauvais goût. Sa mère c’était excuser de ne pas pouvoir l’aider, mais avec ses récents problèmes de dos, il se sentait plus soulagé qu’elle reste chez elle à se reposer. Des grognements venant de la chambres se firent entendre rapidement suivit par une dispute à propos d’une vis. Le rosé posa le carton sur le sol avant de se vautré sur le canapé en se faisant craqué les articulations du cou.

-Berk, commenta Takeru qui ne supportait pas ça, avant de se plaindre à lui. Tooru ton frigo est vide.

-Je vais faire des course, soupira-t-il en s‘étirant. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Du mochi, répondit son neveux aussitôt. Au thé ou à la fraise.

-Une pizza quatre fromage, surenchérit Takahiro.

-Un hamburger, fit la voix d’Issei. Et un monteur automatique de meuble.

-Avec une crème contre les bleus, rajouta son beau-frère. C’est pour ça que je préfère les futons.

Tooru aussi préférait les futons, mais pour une raison quelconque il avait décidé de se payer le luxe d’un lit.

-De la nourriture saine et que tu mangeras, répondit sa sœur en fusillant son fils du regard. Comme du riz et des légumes. Et un aspirateur, on a oublié de t’en acheté un apparemment.

Il fredonna une vague réponse en sortant de l’appartement souriant. Il regrettait un peu de s’éloigner autant de sa famille, mais ce n’était pas non plus comme s’il n’avait personne ici, vu qu’Hanamaki et Matsukawa avait emménagé eux même ici une semaine plus tôt. Cela le rassurait de savoir que ses deux meilleurs amis habitait à peine à vingt minute de chez lui en cas de problème. Il chercha la supérette qu’il avait repérée en voiture. Elle n’était pas très loin tout comme les autres commerces, il avait vraiment eu de la chance de trouver un appartement libre dans se secteur.

Il flâna dans les rayons attrapant quelques collations pour ses invités et de quoi préparé différents repas. Le magasin passait une chanson pop sur laquelle il chantonna. Ses doigt frôlèrent les différentes sorte de haricot pour se stopper sur les rouges, en même temps qu’une autres main.

-Déso… commencèrent-ils simultanément en retirant leurs main avant de se rendre compte qui était l’autre.

-Iwa-chan, souffla-t-il incrédule de voir son ami d’enfance juste debout devant lui, presque inchangé.

Le noiraud semblait tout aussi désarçonné que lui le regardant bouche bée.

-Maman on peut prendre ça ? Résonna une voix à leur côtés.

Cela sembla réactiver Iwaizumi car celui-ci secoua la tête et attrapa l’enfant qui avait parlé pour le tirer loin, laissant derrière un paquet de bonbon. Oikawa fut confus, le petit garçon avait appelé Hajime maman ? C’était son Iwa-chan celui qui n’avait pas vu depuis cinq ans, son cœur s’accéléra et il se lança sur ses traces avec un petit temps de retard. Il le retrouva dans le rayon voisin, parlant à un alpha plus petit que lui. Ce dernier lança un regard contrarié à Oikawa avant de pousser Iwaizumi vers la sortie.

Tooru prit une grande inspiration, il voulait les suivre et parler au noiraud, mais visiblement cela ne plairait pas à l’alpha. D’ailleurs était-il celui d’Iwaizumi ? Il se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée, ressentant une forte envie de pleurer. Il se sentait totalement perdu.

 

 

Hajime se tourna en s’excusant, mais la vue d’Oikawa lui coupa la parole. Le brun avait changé tout en restant le même, c’était maintenant clairement un adulte au trait bien défini. Il avait aussi un peu grandit et ses cheveux paraissaient un peu plus court, bien que c’était la même coiffure qu’avant.

-Iwa-chan.

Il frémit au son de cette voix qu’il avait tant manqué. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Malgré les années passées sans le voir c’était toujours la même douleur sourde au cœur, la même envie qui couvait. Sauf que maintenant il avait perdu l’habitude de le cacher et ne savait plus comment réagir.

-Maman on peut prendre ça ? Demanda Minoru en tirant sur son pantalon, montrant un paquet de bonbon.

Il fronça des sourcils, autant il aurait cédé à son fils, autant il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre autant de sucreries qu’il le voulait, financièrement parlant. Il secoua la tête, pas vraiment conscient de sa propre réflexion sur les bonbons, son esprit focalisé sur Oikawa. Le besoin de s’éloigner le fit tirer son fils loin du plus grand et il s’empressa d’aller rejoindre Yaku, soulevant Minoru dans ses bras.

-Maman ? Fit l’enfant d’une voix inquiète.

-Hajime qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Morisuke sur le même ton soucieux.

Sa panique était si facile que ça à percevoir ? Il respira profondément avant de parler pour stabiliser sa voix.

-J’ai croisé quelqu’un… à qui je ne suis certainement pas prêt de faire face, dit-il rajoutant pour lui-même, ni maintenant ni jamais.

Le regard de son ami se porta derrière lui, sur Oikawa, il le savait sans même se retourner. Mais l’air contrarié de l’ancien libero sembla dissuader le brun d’approcher pour tenter de lui parler. Ses pensées bourdonnaient de question. Qu’est-ce qu’Oikawa faisait ici ? Était-ce une simple coïncidence ou sur le but ? Pourquoi avait-il l’air encore mieux que dans ses souvenirs ? Qu’avait-il fait ces cinq dernières années ? De quoi aurait-il voulut discuter ? Était-il en couple ? Risquait-il de le revoir ici ? Il du se faire violence pour s’empêcher de trop penser sur les pourquoi, se concentrant sur comment il allait faire pour ne pas à avoir à lui parler. Il n’était certainement pas prêt à faire face à Oikawa. Et si d’une manière ou d’une autre il risquait de lui tomber dessus dans son propre quartier, alors il allait devoir faire en sorte que le brun ne puisse pas le reconnaître.

 

 

Oikawa referma la porte derrière sa sœur et son neveux soulager d’être seul et de ne plus à faire semblant d’aller bien. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, le sourire auparavant plâtré sur ses lèvres disparu. Il avait revu Iwaizumi, son Iwaizumi Hajime, celui avec lequel il avait grandit, celui pour lequel son cœur battait. Sauf que celui-ci avait un enfant … et un alpha apparemment. Mais même sachant cela il voulait juste le revoir et lui parler, c’était son meilleur ami après tout. Il préférait enfermer ses sentiments à clés tout au fond de lui plutôt que d’être sans lui comme cela avait été le cas. Et si pour ça il allait devoir faire tous les combinis et tous les parcs de Tokyo alors il le ferait. Il ne le laisserait pas le fuir, pas une seconde fois.

 

 

Minoru n’avait pas semblé perturbé par le soudain travestissement qu’il effectuait maintenant en permanence. Aujourd’hui il lui avait même dit qu’il le trouvait joli dans la jupe turquoise. Au moins cela faisait une pression de moins, il ne voulait pas que son fils souffre d’une quelconque manière que se soit de sa façon s’habiller. Kuroo le regardait perplexe, ne comprenant visiblement rien à ce qui lui passait par la tête.

-De loin si tu ne l’as jamais vu habillé en fille il est impossible de le reconnaître, expliqua Kenma à sa place.

-Ok, je vois l’idée, mais pourquoi ? Pour un type que tu as croisé une fois ? Demanda le plus grand pas convaincu. Je ne pense pas qu’il aille chercher dans tous les coins et recoins du quartier pour un inconnu, même si c’est un alpha. Et si jamais s’il t’approche tu appelles et on vient lui exploser la gueule.

Hé bien c’est clair qu’il ne connaissait pas l’ancien capitaine d’Aoba, celui-ci ne savait pas la définition de renoncement. Surtout s’il avait l’impression d’avoir déjà perdu une fois. Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

-Ce n’est pas un inconnu, finit-il par avouer. C’est mon ami d’enfance, on était les meilleurs amis au lycée.

-Et il veut renouer les liens ? Je ne vois pas ou est le problème, commenta Tetsurô. L’eau c’est écoulé sous le pont depuis et tu assumes totalement le fait d’avoir un enfant maintenant. Alors tu peux bien le laisser revenir dans ta vie. À moins qu’il soit un salop et qu’il te juge à cause de Minoru.

-Non ! Protesta-t-il. Oikawa est parfois un connard de première, surtout avec ses adversaires et Kageyama, mais il ne... Enfin je ne pense pas qu’il m’insulte pour ça. C’est juste qu’il va voir l’âge de Minoru et il va faire le lien et je ne veux pas avoir à lui dire quoi que se soit sur ça.

Il n’était pas tous à fait sûr de ce que pensais Tooru du fait qu’il ait un enfant, pour ne pas dire qu’il n’en savait strictement rien. Mais espérait que celui-ci ne l’insulterait pas pour ça. Il avait peur que ce soit le cas, après tout c’était ce que faisait la plupart des gens. Et il avait mal rien que d’imaginer que le brun pense ainsi.

-Il comprendra que tu ne veux pas parler du père ou de comment tu en es arrivé là, si vous vous connaissez depuis petit. Il comprendra et attendra, déclara Kozume levant le nez de son téléphone pour appuyer le point.

Et s’il ne comprenait pas qu’il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité ? Parce qu’il était sûr et certain qu’Oikawa serait dégoûté de lui s’il savait la vérité. Après tout il était juste dégoûtant.

-Maman on peut aller jouer au parc ? Demanda son fils en sortant de la chambre déjà prêt à sortir, même les chaussures étaient mises et scratchés correctement.

Iwaizumi acquiesça choisissant le parc à deux pâtés de maison de l’appartement, c’était un lieu calme et il n’avait jamais eut d’ennui là-bas, même tout seul. Ils y allèrent que tous les deux, Kenma n’aimait pas sortir et étant de toute façon un bêta, cela ne changerais pas grand-chose qu’il soit là ou pas. Yaku devait encore être en cours et Kuroo devait aller se préparer pour son travail. Quand à Akaashi et Bokuto ils devaient enfin avoir un rencard ensemble et non pas une sortie entre ami.

Minoru alla jouer avec les autres enfants pendant qu’il s’installait sur un banc non loi, restant à l’écart du groupe de mère qui se trouvait là. Il n’avait pas la tête à entendre parler des dernières bêtises et réussites de leurs enfants. Il n’avait jamais la tête à ça de toute façon, sauf quand ça venait de son fils. Là il pouvait écouter perler d’un môme inconnu sans être ennuyer. Il aimait que Minoru lui raconte ce qu’il avait fait avec ses amis, ce qu’il avait appris sur eux ou en classe, ou tout autres choses.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que son fils revienne vers lui le genou égratigné et reniflant. Avec un petit sourire il sortit un pansement et du désinfectant et s’agenouilla pour le poser sur la coupe après un petit coup de spray. Au moins sur ce point là Minoru lui ressemblait plus, toujours à courir et s’écorcher partout quand il était dehors, mais quand il le voyait renifler et retenir ces larmes il ne pouvait penser qu’à son père.

-Excusez-moi, fit une voix dans son dos qu’il reconnut instantanément comme celle d’Oikawa, le faisant se crisper. J’ai pris une photo de vous et votre fils et je voulais savoir si je pouvais l’utilise pour…

Il tourna à moitié la tête vers le brun, mais ce fut apparemment suffisant pour qu’il le reconnaisse et se taise quelque peu choqué. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, peut-être devrait-il simplement prendre la fuite. Mais Oikawa aurait largement le temps de l’attraper pendant qu’il récupérait son sac et Minoru. Sauf qu’il n’était pas prêt, il ne le serait sans doute jamais, pas quand Oikawa était le père de son fils.

 

 

Le silence semblait peser deux tonnes entre eux, Iwaizumi se tenait toujours accroupi pour correspondre au niveau de son fils, le regardant d’un œil inquiet et remplit d‘horreur, portant une perruque et des habits de fille. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça et encore moins à le trouver aussi craquant que d’habitude comme ça. Il déglutit avant de perler et de rompre se silence qui laissait plus que perplexe l’enfant.

-Iwa-chan, je… j’avoue que je suis assez surpris de retomber sur toi si rapidement, dit-il omettant qu’il le cherchait, ce n’était pas la peine le noiraud l’avait compris. Je suppose que c’est ton fils, il te ressemble.

-Oui… je suis surpris aussi Oikawa, répondit hésitant l’oméga se redressant.

-Ton alpha n’est pas là ? Celui du magasin. C’est son père, non ? Commença-t-il à parler. Il faudra…

-Non, le coupa Iwaizumi avant de redevenir réservé et mal à l‘aise, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. C’est juste un ami, il n’est pas… Je suis seul.

Il dut laisser paraître plus que de la surprise sur son visage car Hajime sembla se mettre sur ses gardes. Mais il ne pouvait pas retenir le sentiment de joie à l’entente de l’information. Si le plus petit n’avait personne alors il avait encore une chance et cette fois-ci il la saisirait. L’enfant appela Hajime ré-attirant l’attention sur lui. Il demandait qui Oikawa était et Tooru saisit l’occasion pour se présenter lui-même en espérant marquer des points. En plus Iwaizumi ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi répondre.

-Je suis Oikawa Tooru, déclara-t-il en se penchant et tendant une main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Mais il n’eut pas l’occasion d’en dire plus car le geste sembla effrayer l’enfant qui recula vivement serrant la jupe de sa mère. En un instant le garçon se retrouva dans les bras du noiraud qui lui grognait dessus, les yeux flamboyant argent. Il recula instinctivement, un oméga ne grognait jamais sur un alpha, sauf pour protéger sa progéniture et dans ces cas là il était toujours sérieux. Sauf que même sachant cela, il se sentit abasourdi, car il ne s’agissait pas d’un oméga quelconque, mais de son ancien meilleur ami.

Sa propre réaction eu l’air d’abasourdir Iwaizumi qui le regardait maintenant les yeux grand ouvert. Puis il fit demi-tour, prêt à s’enfuir encore une fois. Mais Oikawa n’allait pas le laissait faire, même s’il avait put lire de la peur dans les pupilles vertes. Il attrapa son bras l’empêchant d’aller loin ne le relâchant qu’une fois sûr de ne pas se faire planter là.

-Tu allais partir sans ton sac, lui fit-il remarquer avant de lever les mains bien en évidence. Désolé si je t’ai faire peur bonhomme, je n’ai aucune mauvaise attention, promis.

-Mais maman est bizarre avec toi, renifla l’enfant cachant son visage dans le cou de sa mère. J’aime pas ça.

-Haha, rigola-t-il nerveusement, si le jeune Iwaizumi avait peur de lui cela serait plus compliquer de se rapprocher de l’adulte. Je suppose que c’est parce que cela fait des années que ta mère et moi ne nous étions pas vu. Alors ce n’est pas facile de se reparler comme si de rien n’était et ça devient bizarre. Mais je n’ai vraiment aucune mauvaise attention, ta mère était mon meilleur ami après tout. Et l’est toujours.

Il lui jeta un petit coup d’œil ne sachant pas vraiment s’il pouvait le croire ou non. Hajime lui, le regardait avec différentes émotions qui passaient sur son visage, la douleur, le regret et l’hésitation. Finalement l’oméga reposa son fils doucement sur le sol.

-Je suis désolé, s’excusa le noiraud. Pour te grogner dessus.

-Ce n’est pas grave, rétorqua-t-il, balayant les excuses d’un geste de la main avant de rappeler un lointain souvenir. Après tout tu me le devais depuis ma propre présentation en tant qu’alpha. Je suis heureux de te revoir Iwa-chan.

Il souriait tendrement en disant cela, parce que c’était la vérité il était véritablement heureux d’avoir enfin la possibilité d’être de nouveau avec lui. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

-Puis-je approché ? Demanda-t-il l’autorisation qui fut donné d’un petit signe de tête et il se rapprocha doucement pour ne pas les effrayer. Est-ce que je peux te toucher ?

Sa main volait en stationnement prêt de la joue du plus petit qui acquiesça une fois encore. Il frémit au contact, la peau était toujours aussi douce que dans ses souvenirs et cette simple touche faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement. Puis d’un coup Iwaizumi était contre lui enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

-Oikawa, ça fait si longtemps.

-Ouais, tu m’as manqué, confirma-t-il en rendant l’étreinte.

 

 

-Suga ! Appela Iwaizumi d’une voix qui trahissait son état presque hystérique, ce qui était ridicule puisqu’il n’était du genre à devenir hystérique, Oikawa oui, lui non.

-Hm, qu’est-ce qu’il a ? Répondit l’argenté en se tournant vers lui, il était sur le canapé profitant d’un de ses rare moments de pose, Kenma juste à côté.

-Oikawa, il… enfin je l’ais revu, pas au magasin enfin si c’était lui, mais je veux dire une nouvelle fois au parc, débita-t-il d’une voix rapide. Je crois que j’ai fais une erreur, non en faite déjà au magasin c’était trop tard. Mais il a mon numéro et il veut qu’on aille rattraper le temps rien que tous les deux dans un café. Parce que je suis bizarre et que ça effraie Minoru, mais si c’était parce qu’il ne veut juste pas de mon fils. Je veux dire il veut que je sois à l’aise pour qu’il soit à l’aise aussi, mais je ne sais pas. S’il se dit ce que les gens pensent généralement de moi, je… je ne veux pas.

-Houlà du calme, l’interrompis Kôshi. Respire un grand coup et raconte moi ce qu’il c’est passé lentement.

L’apprenti infirmière se décala sur le côté tapotant la place pour qu’il s’asseye, ce qu’il fit.

-Tu te souviens du capitaine d’Aoba Jôsai, Oikawa ?

-Oui, le contraire aurais été un peu dur, souffla l’argenté. Je sais aussi que tu le connais depuis au moins la primaire, vu que vous jouiez au volley ensemble depuis cette époque selon Kageyama.

-Depuis la maternelle en faite, précisa-t-il. On était les meilleurs amis et il m’a beaucoup aidé quand je suis devenu un oméga, m’évitant pas mal d’embrouille. Quand je suis tombé enceint j’ai coupé les ponts avec tout le monde même lui. Surtout lui en fait. Sauf que je l’ai recroisé avec Yaku quand on faisait les courses ce week-end et je l’ai revu à l’instant dans le parc. Et il m’a reconnu. Au mon dieu je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il m’ait reconnu habiller comme ça. Mais il n’a fait aucun commentaire sur ma tenue donc je ne sais pas s’il pense que je suis bizarre ou pire. Puis il a voulut serrer la main de Minoru ou lui tapoter la tête, je ne sais pas moi, quand il c’est présenté à lui. Sauf que Minoru a eu peur et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sais qu’il ne ferait jamais de mal à un enfant, mais je ne sais pas, vraiment, je lui ais grogné dessus. J’ai grogné sur Oikawa.

Il avait encore un peu de mal à le croire lui-même, mais en tout cas Suga riait discrètement s’imaginant sûrement la scène. Il soupira avant de terminer son récit expliquant comment il avait finit dans les bras d’Oikawa et qu’il lui avait donné son numéro sans réfléchir quand le brun le lui avait demandé. Ainsi que le message qu’il avait reçut sur le chemin du retour, il leur montra même.

_Iwa-chan prenons le temps de se retrouver rien que tous les deux autour d’un café ou un chocolat chaud (si tes goûts n’ont pas changé), pour discuter. Histoire de rattrapé le temps perdu et que ça redevienne plus détendu. (Je n’ai rien contre ton fils, mais il à l’air d’avoir du mal avec moi. Donc il faut déjà que tu sois à l’aise aussi, sinon il m’acceptera jamais. Et je ne veux pas l’effrayer une nouvelle fois. Je vais devoir attendre pour vous emmener tous les deux à dîner je suppose). Dis-moi quand tu es dispo._

-Et a-t-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui te fais penser qu’il n’aimerait pas Minoru ? Demanda l’argenté.

-Non, mais je ne sais pas j’ai peur que ce soit le cas. Ou qu’il soit dégoûté de moi. Après tout c’est comme ça que pensent les gens, fit-il.

-On ne le pense pas, le contredit Kenma avant d‘ajouter sa constatation. Tu l’aimes.

Il détourna le regard sans rien dire, parce que c’était la vérité. Une vérité qui faisait mal et qui expliquait pourquoi au final il n’avait pas put résister au contact de sa main sur sa joue et l’avait serré dans ses bras.

-Et puis, même si tu ne lui à rien dit il a du reconnaître que…

-Non ! S’exclama-t-il coupant Suga dans sa phrase, sachant ce qu’il allait dire, parce que l’ancien passeur connaissait Oikawa, il l’avait déjà vu et avait put reconnaître chez Minoru les traits de Tooru. Non, je ne pense pas, il ne peut même pas se douter de ça. Même si c’est la vérité.

-Bon, dans tout les cas il n’est pas du genre à cacher quand il n’aime pas quelqu’un et il veut visiblement renouer les liens. Alors tu devrais y aller, peut-être que se sera une bonne chose pour toi. Et puis si ça va mal on est la pour toi, proposa l’argenté.

 

 

Oikawa se laissa tomber sur son lit un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il sentait presque encore la presse du corps d’Iwaizumi contre le sien, pendant que ce dernier enfouissait son nez dans son cou. Collé ainsi il n’avait pas fallut trop longtemps au noiraud pour arriver à se calmer et se détendre. Il soupira de satisfaction, les choses n’avaient pas tellement changé entre eux, du moins il arrivait toujours à mettre Hajime à l’aise et le faisant sentir en sécurité comme avant. Bien sûr tout deux avaient évolué et ils n’étaient plus les mêmes, mais la proximité qu’ils avaient auparavant leurs permettait de surmonter le vide de ses six années.

Il se retourna sur le dos se souvenant de pourquoi à la base il n’avait pas prit un futon alors que c’était ce qu’il préférait lui-même. Iwaizumi avait toujours préféré les lits et il devait avouer que c’était mieux pour dormir à deux. Ça avait été juste une pensée comme ça, juste quelque chose de plus pour se rappeler de son meilleur ami, dont on ne pourrait même pas le soupçonner, contrairement aux bonbons et au chocolat en poudre qu’il achetait bien que n’en étant pas particulièrement fan lui-même. Une petite chose de plus pour tenter de combler le vide dans son cœur. Et au final il se retrouvait là, avec la promesse de se revoir une autre fois dans un message, le laissant rempli d’espoir. Peut-être même qu’ils l’utiliseront tous deux ce lit.

Il secoua la tête les choses n’en étaient pas encore là. Il allait prendre le tout temps qu’il faudrait, il ne voulait pas brusquer son ami d’enfance ni l’effrayer. Bien que c’était surtout son jugement que semblait craindre le noiraud. Mais s’il voulait vraiment avoir une chance avec Iwaizumi il allait devoir réussir à gagner la confiance de son fils. D’habitude il n’avait aucun problème avec les enfants, mais ce dernier semblait ne pas l’aimer et être un peu un pleurnichard mignon facilement effrayé. Ce qui contrastait fortement avec la personnalité fonceur d’Hajime à son âge. Même si l’enfant ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à son père avec ses sourcils, son nez et la couleur de ses cheveux, il tenait aussi indéniablement de quelqu’un d’autre avec ses boucles soignées et ses grands yeux bruns qui paraissaient tellement familier à Tooru.

Connaissait-il le père de l’enfant ? La seule personne à qui il pouvait penser qu’Iwaizumi et lui connaissait au lycée avec des cheveux souple et des yeux chocolat était Yahaba. Mais hors le fait que cela ne collait pas tout a fait niveau couleur, il ne pouvait se souvenir d’un instant ou l’un des deux aurait montré un intérêt dans la personne de l’autre. En plus il l’aurait sut si jamais ils sortaient ensemble, il était à l’époque le meilleur ami d’Iwaizumi et passait tout son temps avec lui, d’autant plus depuis qu’il avait été révélé en temps qu’oméga. À moins que ce n’était justement son côté surprotecteur qui avait poussé le noiraud à cacher une quelconque relation. Qui ne pouvait définitivement pas être Shigeru puisque celui-ci avait déjà une forte relation d’amour haine avec mag-dog-chan, enfin c’était majoritairement de la haine à l’époque. Ce pouvait être une personne qu’il ne connaissait même pas, mais il voyait mal quelqu’un accepté d’avoir une relation caché du meilleur ami surprotecteur de son petit ami. De un parce que n’importe qui finirait par devenir jaloux de deux personne n’aurait pu supporter les horaires limités que cela imposait.

En plus il n’arrivait pas à croire que le plus petit aurait pu ou voulu lui cacher quelque chose comme ça. Après tout il ne pouvait pas savoir qu’Oikawa en son fort intérieur passerait son temps à maudire la personne avec qui il sortait et la haïrait. Si Iwaizumi n’avait pas eut Minoru avec un oublie de protection dans une relation stable, il ne voyait que deux autres possibilité. Soit son meilleur ami avait eut une ou plusieurs nuit avec un parfait inconnu ou peut-être toujours la même personne, mais pas de relation autre que purement physique entre eux, soit quelqu’un avait abusé de lui et l’avait violé.

La pensée d’une personne forçant Hajime et le blessant le rendait furieux. Si jamais c’était ça, il allait remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver l’enfoiré et lui faire payer au centuple. Personne n’avait le droit de blesser son Iwa-chan. Il ne le permettrait jamais à quiconque de s’en prendre au noiraud. Sauf que plusieurs choses le convainquit que ce n’était pas la bonne explication. D’abords Iwaizumi ne l’aurait certainement pas caché à ses parents, cherchant plutôt leur aide et leur réconfort dans ce cas là. Ensuite Hajime paniquait surtout à propos de l’identité du père. Hé bien si c’était quelqu’un qu’il connaissait certes cela pourrait l’expliquer, bien qu’il ne fût pas convaincu. Surtout que le plus petit passait soigneusement ses chaleurs enfermé, personne n’aurait pu profiter de lui pendant ces moments là.

Restait la dernière hypothèse les coucheries. C’était sûrement ce que pensaient les gens quand il constatait la situation de son ami d’enfance, l’insultant au passage. Cela l’agaçait pourquoi les bêtas et alpha serait les seuls qui avaient le droit de prendre du plaisir sans être considéré comme des salopes ? En plus cela ne correspondait pas vraiment au caractère du noiraud ce genre de comportement et même si c’était le cas rien ne leurs donnaient le droit de le juger. Iwaizumi était libre de faire ce qu’il voulait. Oikawa ne ressentait aucun mépris en pensant à cette optique. La seule chose qu’il éprouvait était de la haine et de la jalousie pour celui ou ceux qui avait put être intime avec le noiraud. Il rageait de savoir qu’un personne avait put profiter du corps de son ami et l’avait fait gémir. Il aurait voulut être le seul à connaître l’intimité du plus petit.

Il grinça des dents imaginant un homme sans visage penché au-dessus d’Hajime roulant des hanches pour s’enterrer en lui. Le noiraud se tortillerait de plaisir sans doute. Oikawa ferma les yeux, chassant l’homme inconnu de la scène pour prendre sa place. C’était facile d’imaginer comment bon se serait d’épingler son amour dans les draps, de le voir s’arquer sous ses coups de rein. Sa main se glissa dans son pantalon alors qu’il se remémorait une fois de plus la voix gémissante d’Iwaizumi, vibrante de désir, roulant son prénom d’une manière unique. Le plus petit serait certainement enfoncé ces ongles dans ses épaules laissant des traces et lui ne se priverait pas de marquer son cou de suçon, de le marquer tout court. Il vient dans sa main étouffant les sons qui montait dans sa gorge avec son autre main.

Il soupira en nettoyant sa main ça faisait longtemps qu’il ne c’était masturber en fantasmant sur son meilleur ami. Il devrait d’abords vérifier que celui-ci était vraiment célibataire plutôt que de faire des plans. Et arrêter de se torturer sur ce qui c’était passé pour qu’Iwaizumi est un enfant, le mieux était de demander.

 

 

Le café était peu occupé et les quelques personnes qui s’y trouvaient étaient concentré sur leur propre conversation, ne lui portant pas la moindre attention. L’aspect tranquille et chaleureux de l’endroit l’aida à ce détendre un peu pendant qu’il s’installait sur une des banquettes d’un des coins. Il regrettait un peu finalement d’avoir refuser la proposition de Bokuto de l’accompagner, ne serait-ce que d’espionner non loin. La porte s’ouvrit avec un petit tintement de clochette, laissant entrée une grande stature aux cheveux bruns. Il lui fit signe, attirant par la même une serveuse.

Oikawa s’installa en face de lui, laissant la table entre eux et Iwaizumi lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas prendre la place sur le côté, dos à la vitre. Il n’était p as encore sûr de comment se comporter ni réagir en sa présence et encore moins à sa proximité. Il commanda un chocolat chaud, provoquant un sourire chez le plus grand qui choisit un cappuccino. La serveuse sans alla avec leur commande, laissant un silence s’installer entre eux. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment pas quoi commencer. Finalement ce fut Tooru qui brisa la tension entre eux.

-Tu as toujours une dent pour le sucre apparemment.

-Ouais et toi tu es passé à la caféine, constata-t-il. Tu disais pourtant que tu n’en boirais jamais.

-Hm et bien l’université m’a convaincu du contraire, surtout c’est deux dernières années, se rappela le brun. Sans café je n’aurais sans doute jamais réussi à finir tous les dossiers que j’avais à faire. Je suppose que je devrais sans doute arrêter d’en boire, mais les mauvaises habitudes sont dures à perdre.

Les bissons arrivèrent, coupant temporairement la conversation, mais ne la brisant pas. Ils échangèrent sur ses cinq années passées, parlant de leurs années à la fac et du travail que chacun avait réussi à obtenir après. Iwaizumi ne souleva pas le fait qu’Oikawa n’était pas passé pro en volley et ce dernier ne parla pas ni de sa fuite ni de son enfant en échange. Il lui parla de son travail de traducteur, qui lui permettait de travailler à domicile. Il apprit que Tooru avait était muté sur Tokyo grâce à une promotion de son département de marketing, Matsukawa et Hanamaki avait déménagé ici peu de temps avant lui, pour reprendre l’affaire de l’oncle d’Issei qui avait décidé de prendre sa retraite. Il sourit en pensant à ces deux là tenant une boutique de ramen et des catastrophes qui devaient y avoir lieu de temps en temps. Il avait presque envie de les revoir eux aussi, mais craignait trop leurs réactions pour juste aller les saluer comme ça.

-Ils sont en couple maintenant, ça fait trois … quatre ans qu’ils sont ensemble, racontait le plus grand.

-J’étais sûr qu’il sortait ensemble depuis la première et qu’ils nous le cachaient, soupira-t-il se laissant prendre par les souvenirs. Ils en auront mis du temps.

-Moi aussi, j’y croyais dur comme fer, en fait encore maintenant je suis convaincu qu’ils sortaient ensemble en cachette et que c’est que ce n’est qu’en Troisième année de fac qu’ils ont officialisé les choses, sifflota l’autre. Alors comme ça tu es célibataire ?

Il frissonna à la question, l’air léger entre eux sembla diminué avec le regard brun intense fixé sur lui.

-Ouais, déglutit-t-il. Et toi ? Une fiancée ?

-Non, répondit calmement Oikawa semblant l’analysé en détail un peu comme s‘il était un adversaire ou match de volley. Je n’ai personne. Tu ne m’as pas parlé de ton fils encore. Comment il s’appelle ?

-Minoru, fit-il cachant son mal être.

-C’est joli comme prénom, sourit sincèrement le plus grand. Tu sais il te ressemble. Et quel âge il a ?

-Cinq ans, bientôt six, souffla-t-il assez faiblement, ne précisant pas qu‘il lui ressemblait bien plus qu‘à lui.

Hajime vu la réalisation dans les yeux de l’autre, hé bien forcément il était facile avec l’âge de son fis de savoir quand il avait put tomber enceint et d‘en déduire la raison de sa soudaine disparition. Il baissa son regard sur ses mains, attendant les reproches ou les insultes. À la place il eut droit à une main réconfortante qui se posa sur la sienne. Il leva le regard pour voir celui inquiet de son amour.

-Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose pour que tu ne me fasses pas confiance au point de ne pas me demander mon aide ?

Il sentit son cœur se briser, comment pouvait-il faire penser au brun que c’était de sa faute ?

-Non ! Non bien sûr que non tu n’as… Commença-t-il avant de se stopper ne sachant pas comment dire les choses sans devoir raconter certain détails. Tu n’as jamais rien fait de mal, ce n‘est pas de ta faute.

-Tant mieux, j’étais inquiet de t’avoir fait du mal ou que tu me détestes. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui c’est passé ? Et qui est le père ? Demanda le brun provoquant chez lui de paniquer, Oikawa dut le voir car il caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce en prenant place à côté de lui. Désolé, si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n’est pas grave. J’attendrais que tu veuilles me le dire. Hey, ça va aller.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Comment aurait-il pu alors que Minoru était son fils ? Qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui c’était passé et qu’il ne pouvait pas en avoir une ? Iwaizumi se sentait tellement dégoûté de lui-même et c’était sûr qu’Oikawa le haïrait s’il savait la vérité. Après tout il l’avait abusé, violer ? Il ne savait pas vraiment quel terme il devait utiliser, mais cela ne changeait rien au fond il avait profité de son meilleur ami sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien y faire. Et si ce dernier le savait il le repousserait à coup sûr.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Tout est de ma faute, désolé, ne me déteste pas, déso…

-Iwa-chan, le coupa Tooru d’une voix lourde de sensualité.

Il leva le regard vers le plus grand pendant que la seconde main du brun se posait sur sa joue. Il sentit les lèvres se poser sur sa joue doucement, laissant une trace brûlante derrière leur passage et faisant son cœur bégayé. Les yeux brun chauds, mi fermé le regardait avec une telle intensité qu’il ne pouvait dire mot.

-Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, je ne pourrais jamais t’exécrer Hajime, chuchota Oikawa le ton doux velouté.

Sa poitrine se serra, il reconnaissait la manière de séduire qu’il avait déjà vu exercer au lycée, mais c’était plus intense qu’auparavant et diriger vers lui, ce qui le laissait sans défense. Tooru était comme une drogue, être ami avec lui sans rien de plus était à la fois excitant et douloureux, mais être sans lui était torturant. Son esprits était confus, il ne savait pas ce qu’il devait faire. Alors même s’il savait qu’il ne méritait pas d’être auprès de l’autre, il ne pouvait pas résister, surtout pas quand cela semblait en plus allait vers quelque chose de plus. Tant que la vérité restait un secret cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal, non ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors pas de panique et pas la peine d'imaginer des trucs vachement horrible (promis oikawa n'a pas oublié un passage de sa vie pour protéger sa conscience, à cause du traumatisme ou quelque chose du genre, rien de tous cela). En fait Iwaizumi prend les choses normalement alors qu'Oikawa lui serait plutôt excité par ce fait. Donc thème sensible certe, mais c'est pas non plus l'horreur dans leurs situation à eux (trés loin de ce que j'ai fait avec : sur le pont sur fanfiction.net). Bon allez je vais finir de rattrapez les une heure que mon ordi m'a gentiment fait perdre sur l'écriture de la suite (comme quoi il faut toujours sauvegarder régulièrement).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé s'il reste faute je n'ai pas de bétalecteur pour me coriger.  
> Sinon il y aura sûrement des OS encore sur Oikawa et Iwaizumi dans la série, comme des sorte de petit bonus. 'fin si j'arrive à les écrire.

Iwaizumi soupira calmement en s’allongeant, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Minoru qui faisait une sieste dans son lit d’enfant, il avait déjà envie de revoir le brun. Iwaizumi n’était pas capable de résister à l’attraction qu’exerçait Oikawa sur lui, pas qu’il veuille vraiment y résister de toute manière. La seule chose qui bloquait, était ce qu’il avait fait des années auparavant. Il ne méritait pas son ami d’enfance et n’avait pas le droit de d’être avec lui après ce qui c’était passé. Être ami était déjà plus que ce dont il devrait avoir le droit. Il ferma les yeux se rappelant, comme si c’était hier, ce fameux moment.

_Hajime laissa ses yeux parcourir le salon, heureux pour une fois que ses parents avait trop de travail pour se trouver à la maison pendant plusieurs jours. Il regarda un instant Hanamaki dormir sur le fauteuil dans une position très inconfortable. Il avait finit par arrêter de pleurer au moment ou Matsukawa c’était échoué au sol dans sa tentative de strip-tease pour éclater de rire. La minute d’après il ronflait doucement son corps tordu dans un angle bizarre, serrant un coussin contre lui. Issei lui n’avait pas bougé du sol depuis qu’il était tombé continuant de ricaner et répondre au non-sens que sortait Oikawa, ce qui revenait à baragouiner au sujet des extra-terrestres. Mais depuis plusieurs minutes il ne disait plus rien, sûrement endormit lui aussi. Restait lui et Tooru qui fredonnait une chanson sur un air totalement faux, une canette de bière entamé à la main. Il détourna le regard de son meilleur ami, l’envie planant dans son estomac. Lui-même n’avait pas beaucoup bu, mais il se sentait quand même un peu chaud._

_-Iwa-chan, l’appela Oikawa en posant sa canette sur la table basse._

_Il tourna la tête vers lui, prêt à entendre quelque chose sans réel sens. Il était même sur le point de parier que cela avait à voir avec le complot gouvernemental pour cacher la présence d’extra-terrestres, mais il n’en eu pas l’occasion. À la place une paire de lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il repoussa son ami ignorant son désir d’au contraire approfondir l’échange, le plus grand était saoul après tout._

_-Iwa-chan, geignit le brun. Je veux le faire avec toi depuis si longtemps._

_Son esprit alla blanc à ces paroles et il laissa Oikawa le plaquer contre les coussins du canapé. Comment ça, son meilleur ami voulait coucher avec lui depuis longtemps ? Depuis combien de temps exactement ? Depuis qu’il était un oméga ou peut-être avant même, bien qu’il considérait la deuxième possibilité plus comme un vœu pieu. Les mains d’Oikawa laissait des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau, il avait vraiment chaud d’un coup. Leurs langues enroulées ensembles se caressaient dans un ballet avide. Il tourna la tête sur le côté cassant le baiser à bout de souffle, l’autre se rabattit sur son cou le couvrant de baiser et de morsure. Il frissonna alors qu’il se sentait brûlant si au moins son cœur pouvait se calmer._

_-Oikawa, qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire par… fit-il la respiration lourde la fin coupé par un gémissement._

_-Du sexe, murmura Tooru contre sa peau. J’ai tellement attendu pour te prendre, laisse-moi t’enculer._

_Un frisson d’excitation le parcourut aux paroles crues de son meilleur ami et il se laissa complètement faire. Rapidement ils se redressèrent, prouvant que l’alcool n’avait pas le moins du monde entaché la coordination manuelle d’Oikawa vu la vitesse à laquelle il le déshabilla, jetant son haut, son pantalon et son sous-vêtement sur la table basse le processus. Il se retrouva sur les genoux d’Oikawa la tête enfoui contre son cou à haleter à la sensation du brun qui caressait son érection. Il ferma les yeux inspirant le parfum si alléchant, c’était tellement délicieux. Il ne prêtait même pas attention à son trou dégoulinant._

_Le plus grand finit par s’allonger l’attirant sur lui, l’embrassant, avant de pousser un doigt au delà la barrière de son anus. Il relava la tête pour gémir de plaisir, c’était ce qu’il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin. Il roula des hanches faisant le doigt baiser en dehors et dans lui. Et pour sa plus grande satisfaction, Oikawa ne tarda pas à en ajouter un second, son autre main caressant sa hanche distraitement._

_-Iwa-chan à l’air si bon comme ça, comme s’il le voulait autant que moi, souffla le plus grand d‘une voix remplie de désir, le faisant frémir. Une heure que j’attends pour ça. Paris que tu me prendras si bien._

_-Je le veux, je le veux, je te veux si mal Tooru, plaida-t-il suppliant, entendant mais ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de la nouvelle information sur ce que longtemps signifiait. S’il te plaît, Tooru._

_Le brun glissa ses doigts contres ses parois, en ajoutant un troisième au passage, touchant son point sensible le faisant s‘arquer et pleurer de plaisir. Il avait tellement besoin de l’autre pour le faire foutre qu’il en était désespéré. Mais au lieu de lui donner ce qu’il voulait ou même de le taquiner, le plus grand s’immobilisa sauf pour sa poitrine qui montait et descendait trahissant sa respiration._

_Clignant des yeux ouverts il constata que son meilleur ami dormait paisiblement. Iwaizumi le secoua pour le réveiller mais ce fut en vain, l’autre était endormit profondément. Il geignit de l’injustice que c’était, Oikawa n’avait pas le droit de le laisser comme ça, surtout pas après l’avoir préparé et lui avoir dit qu’il allait le faire foutre. Sa main atteignit derrière lui et il retira les doigts du brun encore en lui, lui permettant de s’asseoir. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer l’excitation sous ses fesses, le rendant d’autant plus frustré. Il avait ce qu’il voulait juste là, mais ne pouvait pas l’obtenir parce cet imbécile c’était endormit. Ou peut-être le pouvait-il quand même ?_

_Il recula sur les jambes du plus grand et tira sur ses sous-vêtements, libérant le pénis bien dur de sa prison de tissu. Il se lécha es lèvres avec envie, ça serait du gâchis de laisser les choses en l’état et sûr que cette érection avait autant besoin d’attention que son propre désir._

_Il se positionna au dessus, une main à plat sur le torse du brun pour se soutenir, l’autre guidant le membre érigé en lui pendant qu’il s’asseyait dessus. Un gémissement de satisfaction sortit de sa gorge une fois rempli, c’était totalement ce dont il avait besoin. Dés qu’il fut habituer il se mit à chevaucher son meilleur ami, poussant des petits bruit de plaisir qui prenait de plus en plus de volume au fur et à mesure._

_Il appela Oikawa pour le réveiller, mais ce fut vain l’autre restait tranquillement endormi. Finalement il abandonna l’idée se concentrant totalement sur monter la queue du plus grand. Ses paupières à demi fermé se soulevèrent quand il fit frapper son point sensible au pénis en lui et il accéléra le rythme, haletant et gémissant sans retenu, presque bavant en sentant sa libération approcher au fur à mesure que le plaisir augmentait. Tooru vient en premier poussant un gémissement de plaisir sans pour autant se réveiller. La sensation brûlante du sperme contre ses entrailles lui fit jeter la tête en arrière et l’amena à sa propre délivrance sans qu’il ait eut besoin de se caresser._

_Il redescendit lentement de son orgasme, retrouvant peu à peu une respiration calme et posé. Son esprit mit encore plus de temps à vraiment saisir ce qui venait de ce passé et ce qu’il avait fait. Mais quand ce fut le cas cela le frappa de plein fouet. Il se souvint alors des paroles du brun « Je veux le faire avec toi depuis si longtemps. » et « Une heure que j’attends pour ça. », ça avait juste été l‘alcool qui parlait, qui avait poussé Oikawa à le désirer. Il venait d’utiliser son meilleur ami pour sa propre satisfaction, alors que celui-ci était d’abords bourré puis endormit. Il avait soudainement envie de vomir._

_Il nettoya rapidement et remonta les boxeurs du brun sur les hanches pâles avant de prendre ses vêtements et d’aller s’enfermer dans sa chambre et se terrer sous sa couette. Il ne pourrait plus jamais affronter Oikawa après ce qu’il venait de faire ni expliquer au brun pourquoi alors qu’il savait qu’il était bourré il ne l’avait pas repoussé. Il lui fallut des heures avant de tomber dans le sommeil._

_Il se réveilla en sueur, tremblant et son cul dégoulinant. Le besoin lui tordait l’estomac et il put à peine répondre quelque chose à Hanamaki quand celui-ci vient toquer à sa porte. Il passa les deux prochains jours enfermé, incapable de se lever sauf pendant des bref moments de répits, à geindre de douleur tellement le désir était fort._

_Quand finalement sa chaleur prit fin il fut de nouveau capable de réfléchir à ce qui c’était passé. Il savait que sa période lui était tombée dessus alors qu’Oikawa lui faisait des avances, mais de son point de vue cela ne justifiait en rien son geste. Il aurait du être capable de se contrôler, ne cessait-il de se reprocher. Il se laissait déprimé sous sa couette quand justement Tooru débarqua venant voir s’il allait mieux._

_Hajime eut vite fait de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami n’avait absolument aucun souvenir de la soirée. Il se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir à s’expliquer et encore plus mal de le lui dissimuler. Il ne voulait pas vivre sans l’autre alors il enfouit se souvenir le plus loin possible dans sa mémoire, espérant qu’il disparaîtrait bientôt._

Il n’avait jamais été capable d’oublier totalement, surtout pas alors qu’au final il avait eu un enfant. Oikawa lui avait dit que jamais il ne pourrait le haïr, mais il ne savait pas la vérité. Soupirant il enfouit son nez dans son oreiller, il ne pouvait pas fuir ou se cacher du brun, cela ne marchait pas, il en avait eu la preuve. Alors que faire ? Donner à Oikawa ce qu’il voulait ? Iwaizumi n’était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne chose à faire, mais il pouvait toujours lui donner autant que l’autre voulait sans dépasser un certain seuil.

 

 

Son cœur battait un peu plus rapidement alors qu’il relisait pour la énième fois le message d’Hajime annonçant qu’il voulait dîner avec son fils et lui. Après leur rendez-vous au café il avait été acheté des sucreries, puisque le plus petit semblait avoir conservé sa dent sucrée et aussi au cas où Minoru aurait hérité de ce côté. Et oui aussi son pain au lait, mais cela était beaucoup plus habituel que les fraises. Cela pourrait peut-être lui permettre d’apprivoisé l’enfant, bien qu’il se sentait un peu vexé de devoir recourir à de telles méthodes. D’habitude il n’en avait pas besoin. Et bien c’était de toute façon une bonne chose qu’il l’ait fait, il n’avait pas pensé que le noiraud souhaite le revoir le soir même, mais n’allait certainement pas refuser. Il avait d’ailleurs accepté aussitôt, pour se retrouver devant sa garde robe à hésiter quoi mettre pendant que Matsukawa et Hanamaki squattait son canapé, le tout depuis dix minutes.

Il voulait être au maximum de son charme, mais d’un côté ce n’était pas comme s’il allait pouvoir faire du rentre dedans à son ami d’enfance. Ou que très subtilement. En plus son but premier pour la soirée était de se faire accepter par Minoru pas de se faire détester par lui parce qu’il draguait son père… sa mère.

Finalement il opta pour un jean noir et une chemise bleu pâle avec un t-shirt blanc, suffisamment décontracté pour le coup tout en le mettant quand même un minimum en valeur. Bon ce n’était pas comme s’il avait beaucoup de vêtement qui ne le mettait pas en valeur, mais il était sur d’être capable de paraître beaucoup plus séduisant. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à virer les deux parasites de chez lui avant qu’Iwaizumi ne vienne le chercher. Il adorait ses amis, mais là il avait un dîner à trois de prévu, pas à cinq. Et puis l’oméga n’avait pas clairement dit qu’il voulait les revoir. Il préférait lui laisser le temps, même s’il savait que Matsun et Maki eux étaient impatients.

-Allez, il est temps de retourner travailler, chantonna-t-il.

\- La tuyauterie nous à lâché ce midi, on est fermé le temps des réparations, lui rappela Matsukawa sans quitté la télévision des yeux une seconde tout en continuant de caresser la tête du rosé qui enchaîna :

-J’arrive pas à croire que tu essayes de nous mettre dehors après toutes les belles années d’amitié qu’on a vécu. Tu vas à un rencard ?

Oikawa tiqua à peine au changement soudain de ton pour la question se contenant de les fixer du regard.

-Pas vraiment puisqu'Iwa emmène son fils et comme ils viennent me chercher vous partez avant, répondit-il. Je ne veux pas que vous effrayiez Minoru et réduisiez mes chances, alors zou dehors.

-On n’a jamais fait peur au moindre gosse, protesta Hanamaki.

-Et Takeru n’a jamais refuser de vous voir pendant plus de trois mois après qu‘il vous ait rencontré la première fois, soupira-t-il.

-Ton neveu est l’exception. Plus important nous aussi on a envie de revoir Iwaizumi et encore plus important depuis quand tu admets enfin que tu le veux comme autre chose qu’un ami ? Demanda Issei se tournant vers lui. Parce que ça fait des années que tu le nies. Et puis tu ne l’avais pas vu ce midi pour un café ?

Il grimaça sous la façon dont la paire le fixait, il connaissait suffisamment ce regard pour savoir qu’il allait passer à l’interrogatoire. Et pas forcément des questions qu’il allait aimer répondre, même s’il c’était grillé tout seul pour le coup. Enfin il valait mieux qu’il admette ses intentions s’il voulait éviter des plans tordus dans son dos. Est-ce qu’il éviterait vraiment les plans tordu de toute manière ? Au moins il en serait au courant et quand ça venait de ces deux là c’était parfois un avantage non négligeable. Dans tout les cas il ne voulait pas s’épancher maintenant. Il aurait bien le temps de les saouler avec son bavardage continu sur Iwaizumi après son dîner avec lui. Et même s’ils ne semblaient pas vouloir y échapper pour une fois, ce n’était juste pas le bon moment.

-Oui je sais, depuis maintenant et je ne lui ais pas cacher que vous étiez sur Tokyo. Laissez-lui juste le temps, ok ? Donc maintenant si vous voulez bien être de mon côté et m’aider à le conquérir, fit-il pour se faire interrompre par deux « Oui mon capitaine ! ». C’est par ici la sortie.

La sonnette de la porte résonna à peine eut-il finit sa phrase. Il murmura un rapide « ne pas faire de bêtise » avant d’aller ouvrir pour découvrir Iwaizumi avec son fils dans ses bras. Il les laissa entrée, prévenant simplement de ne pas faire attention aux deux idiots chez lui pendant qu’il allait chercher ses affaires. Il entendit les adultes se saluer pendant qu’il récupérait son portefeuille dans sa chambre. Étonnamment c’était Matsukawa qui tentait d’amadouer l’enfant qui se cachait derrière les jambes de sa mère pendant qu’Hanamaki posait quelques questions à Hajime. Bien qu’en fait cela n’avait rien d’étonnant quand on les connaissait. Issei, ayant eu des petits frères et sœurs, était celui qui semblait le plus à l’aise quand le couple croisait des enfants. Il profita de son retour inaperçu pour prendre le temps de détaillé son ami d’enfance une fois de plus.

Le noiraud n’avait pas beaucoup changé, ayant gardé la même coupe de cheveux qu’au lycée et n’ayant pas grandit. Ces traits étaient peut-être un peu plus net et moins enfantins, mais pas vraiment plus masculin qu’avant pour autant. Sûrement parce que c’était un oméga, bien que s‘il ne l‘avait pas vu lui-même habiller en fille et prit comme tel sur le coup, il n‘aurait jamais qualifié ce visage de féminin. Et même maintenant ce n‘était pas l‘adjectif qu‘il emploierait, certainement pas. Le noiraud devait avoir arrêté de faire du sport aussi régulièrement, mais le brun pouvait encore voir la fermeté de ses bras. Et il avait perdu un peu de poids, ce qui le faisait s’interrogé sur le fait qu’il mangeait correctement. Il portait un jean avec un t-shirt à manche longue et sa veste pendait sur son bras, simple et décontracté. Et surtout adapté s’il fallait courir après un enfant ou craindre une bêtise de sa part.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il put admirer le regard acier de l’oméga, pas une seule trace de vert ne brillait dans ses pupilles cette fois-ci. Un gris dénué de peur ou de doute, dépourvu de colère et d’agacement, aucun arrière pensé aussi. Juste l’attente d’un geste ou d’un mot de sa part. Il sentit son ventre se tordre face à ce regard franc et ouvert, c’était le même genre de regard auquel il avait droit au lycée.

-Je veux un pain au lait, réclama Minoru brisant leur échange visuelle en même temps.

Il expira un souffle fragile qu’il ne savait même pas qu’il retenait avant de se diriger dans son coin cuisine avec un petit rire. Au moins le fils avait bon goût.

-Non, refusa net Hajime alors qu’il allait tendre le pain au lait à l’enfant.

-Mais Iwa, geignit-il en faisant la moue. Juste un ne va pas lui couper l’appétit.

Minoru l’observa avant de tirer sur les vêtements de sa mère pour regagner son attention en imitant sa moue et priant pour l’avoir. Oikawa en fut bouche-bée, comment l’enfant arrivait-il à le copier si facilement alors qu’il avait mit des années à parfaire cette mimique ? Matsukawa et Hanamaki en restèrent aussi sur le cul avant de pouffer dans leur main et de s’échanger des messes basses.

-J’avais un doute quand Oikawa m’avait dit qu’il avait un enfant, mais maintenant j’en suis sûr, souffla Matsukawa.

-Ouais aucun doute c’est lui…

Hanamaki fut stoppé par le ton sec d’Iwaizumi et son regard noir. Pendant qu’il cherchait à comprendre de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. C’était frustrant de ne rien comprendre.

-On va se passer de vos commentaires alors gardez les pour vous, grinça le noiraud avant de s’adoucir pour s’adresser à son fils. Après manger si tu en veux encore tu en auras un, d’accord.

-Ok, souffla vaincu l’enfant.

Il se prit une claque derrière la tête qui manqua de le faire s’étouffer sur le pain au lait que du coup il mangeait, il ne fallait pas perdre la bonne nourriture.

-Ne mange pas de cochonnerie avant le repas, bakawa, le réprimanda son ami d’enfance.

-Mais Iwa-chan, couina-t-il heureux de retrouver leur vieille dynamique.

 

 

Il ne savait pas si Hajime avait consciemment ou non mit Minoru de l’autre côté de lui, l’empêchant d’être à côté de l’enfant. Il pensait plus que c’était une sorte d’instinct inconscient de protection envers son fils que le noiraud manifestait que dans le but réel de les séparé. C’était donc un peu moins facile que prévu pour lui de faire ami-ami avec le jeune Iwaizumi. Au moins il avait une excuse parfaite pour empiéter dans l’espace personnel de son ami d’enfance. Ce qu’il faisait chaque fois qu’il s’adressait au jeune garçon. Finalement le plus petit du en avoir mare car il finit par prendre son fils sur ses genoux. Il retint une moue, maintenant il n’avait plus de raison valable pour se pencher contre lui.

Le cœur d’Oikawa s’attendrit à cette vue et il laissa un sourire véritable et paisible se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il n’avait jamais vraiment songé à avoir une famille au lycée, mais en voyant le noiraud être si doux avec Minoru il ressentait l’envie de faire partie de ce tableau de cette intimité et non pas juste un élément du décor. Vouloir être avec son amour était une chose, vouloir former une famille avec lui et son enfant en était une autre, sauf que cela ne l’effrayait pas au contraire il désirait les deux.

-Hey ! Appela-t-il doucement attirant l’attention des deux Iwaizumi sur lui. Tu as des miettes.

Il essuya avec la serviette le tofu de sur la joue du garçon qui ne recula pas au geste, pour son plus grand bonheur. Relevant les yeux il rencontra ceux gris et calme d’Hajime. Son souffle eut un accro et il déglutit nerveusement face à la réflexion profonde de l’autre. Il n’avait jamais vraiment réussit à savoir ce qu’il avait dans la tête de son ami d’enfance quand il pensait si calmement et profondément de la sorte. Aller-t-il devoir le poursuivre pour qu’il ne quitte pas sa vie une fois de plus ? Ou peut-être justement il allait pouvoir faire de nouveau partie intégrante de sa vie.

-Je vais aux toilettes, souffla-t-il en se levant.

Il se rafraîchi le visage avant de jeter un coup d’œil à son téléphone pour y découvrir comme il s’y attendait des dizaines de messages d’Hanamaki et Matsukawa. La moitié d’entre eux étaient des blagues et des vannes, qu’il supprima sans prendre la peine de lire. Le reste étaient soit des questions soit des encouragements avec quelques conseils qui le fit rire tellement ils étaient idiots. Comme s’il allait jeter son bol de ramens sur le noiraud ou se mettre à insulter le patron de l’endroit sans raison _ **1**_. De nouveau détendu il retourna dans la salle pour découvrir Ushijima debout à côté d’Iwaizumi.

Il serra les poings et dut se retenir pour ne pas grogner. Il inspira profondément espérant que ces yeux ne flashaient pas rouge, il n’avait plus vraiment le droit d’intimider tous les alphas qui s’approchaient de l’autre. Bien que vu la tête que faisait Hajime il pouvait sûrement se permettre de menacer celui-là. Il se plaça à côté de son ami d’enfance une main sur son épaule et défia l’autre du regard.

Wakatoshi lui jeta à peine un regard préférant continuer d’insister à demander l’oméga sur un rencart. Minoru se cachait contre sa mère, n’appréciant clairement pas l’alpha. Il claqua la langue d’agacement attirant l’attention sur lui, avant de se pencher menaçant vers Ushijima, même s’il était plus petit que lui.

-La réponse est non, donc plutôt que d’insister inutilement et de nous déranger, dégages de-là Ushiwaka, grogna-t-il. Tu nous gênes.

-Ce n’est pas à toi que je m’adresse Oikawa, répliqua le plus grand pas décidé à abandonner. De plus je doute que tu puisses encore parler pour vous deux alors que tu as été mis dehors pendant tant d’année. _ **2**_

Il grinça des dents au coup bas, apparemment le joueur national avait acquis le sens des reparties qui faisaient mal. Il laissa s’échapper le grognement qui montait dans sa gorge depuis qu’il avait vu son rival. Mais ce fut Iwaizumi qui coupa les hostilités définitivement.

-Peut-être sauf que celui qui j’ai envie de mettre hors de ma vie jusqu’à la fin des jours ce n’est pas lui, alors si tu pouvais gentiment me rendre ce service et disparaître définitivement de ma vue.

Les gens commençait à murmurer sur eux et avec le congé plus que clair que l’oméga lui avait donné Ushijima choisit de se retirer. Tous deux se détendirent dans le soulagement pendant que Minoru tirait la langue à l’alpha dans son dos, heureux de le voir partir.

-C’est moi ou il est encore plus une plaie qu’avant, soupira-t-il en se réinstallant. Quel abruti.

-J’aurais du laisser Bokuto aller remplir son appartement de souris et d’insecte, marmonna le noiraud.

-Bokuto ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oncle Bokuto est marrant, répondit Minoru en s’agitant pour aller s’installer sur ses genoux à sa grande et heureuse surprise. C’est quoi un abruti ?

-C’est un imbécile ou un Ushijima, c’est des synonymes, fit-il en souriant à l’enfant sur ses genoux.

-N’apprend pas n’importe quoi à mon fils, protesta Hajime, mais face au sourcil levé en sa direction il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Bon ok, c’est la vérité, mais ne lui apprend pas de gros mot.

Il rit constatant que son meilleur ami ne contestait même pas le fait d’apprendre à l’enfant que son ancien rival était un idiot. Ils finirent de manger dans une bonne humeur et il passa le dîner à roucouler à Minoru qui l’avait totalement accepté depuis qu’il c’était opposé à Ushijima. Il ne pouvait pas retirer le petit sentiment de flottement et de nostalgie en voyant les traits d’Hajime chez le jeune garçon. Il était définitivement sûr qu’il voulait aider à élever l’enfant, être son père aux côtés du noiraud et non pas juste un oncle de plus. Finalement ils partirent vers une boulangerie pour acheter du pain au lait au plus grand désespoir de l’oméga et leur gourmandise à eux deux.

-Franchement, soupira Iwaizumi. Ne te sens pas obliger on en a dans les placards chez nous.

Il se retourna vers lui un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais Iwa-chan j’en veux aussi, dit-il faisant lever les yeux au ciel à son ami d’enfance. Et ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire comme ça je passe un peu plus de temps avec vous.

Il vit la surprise, la joie dans les yeux du plus petit qui se firent remplacer par l’incertitude et le doute au bout d‘un instant. Oikawa savait qu’il allait devoir aller lentement, mais si ça lui permettait d’avoir son Iwa-chan pour de bon alors il était prêt à prendre tout le temps nécessaire.

 

 

Le parc était tranquille en ce dimanche matin, ne voyant quasiment que des coureurs ou des gens promenant leur chien ou encore des joggeurs avec leur chiens. Enfin sauf pour eux, ils devaient certainement ruiné les statistiques du dimanche matin. Oikawa aurait bien dormit un peu plus pour une fois, étant même prêt à ne pas faire sa course matinal tout ça à cause de ses nombreuses heures supplémentaires de la veille. Enfin ça en avait valut le coup, son supérieur avait semblé impressionné. Iwaizumi adulte semblait tout aussi si ce n’est plus endormit avec sa tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Le jeune par contre était bien éveillé et courait partout, semblant hésité à choisir à quel arbre il allait tenter de grimper. Même sans autre enfant pour jouer avec lui, il dégageait plus d’énergie que les deux adultes réunis.

Comme finalement ce fut le bac à sable qui gagna, il se détendit légèrement et se permit d’observer Hajime assit à coté de lui. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait le plus petit reporter des vêtements féminins depuis qu’il lui était tombé dessus par hasard au parc. Il n’avait pas fait de commentaire, parce qu’honnêtement il se voyait mal dire à l’autre qu’il aimait en grande partie à cause de fantasme et une partie parce que ça lui allait bien. Son regard traîna sur les jambes de son ami, d’habitude il s’attardait plus sur ses bras encore ferme et puissant malgré l’arrêt du volley, même s’il déplorait une réduction minimal de muscle à leur niveau. Mais en le voyant habiller comme ça, son esprit divaguait sur les jambes et les cuisses. Il se demanda si c’était des bas ou juste un collant épais.

Il préférait le premier, c‘était plus alléchant de penser qu‘il lui suffirait de remonter juste un peu la jupe pour voir la peau de l‘autre, d‘observer le contraste entre la teinte de sa main et celle de la cuisse. Son esprit partit rapidement imaginer ses mains courir sur les cuisses couvertes de chaussettes montantes, jouant à la limite entre la peau couverte et celle dénudé. Il se lécha inconsciemment la lèvre avec ses pensées. Ce serait tellement facile comme ça, il lui suffirait juste de baisser un peu la culotte pour avoir accès au trou de l’oméga. Il fronça des sourcils en se posant une question dont il n’allait pas avoir la réponse comme ça. Hajime allait-il jusqu’à porter des sous-vêtements féminin ? Il soupira et détourna son attention du sujet, il valait mieux qu’il s’arrête là avant de finir avec une gaffe.

-Hé Oikawa, l’interpella Iwaizumi toujours les yeux fixés sur son fils. Est-ce que ça te parait bizarre ?

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il ne voyant absolument pas ce que le plus petit vouait dire.

-Que je m’habille comme ça de temps en temps, chuchota le noiraud les joues se teintant de rouge. Alors que je me sens vraiment comme un garçon et que j’en suis un.

-Pour certain ça doit l’être, mais je m’en fiche. Iwa-chan est Iwa-chan, répondit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

-Vraiment ?

Le ton était faible et hésitant mais alors qu’ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, il pouvait voir le gris-vert briller avec un peu d’espoir. Celui de se faire accepter.

-Ouais, fit-il. Oui et puis tu es mignon comme ça aussi.

-Je ne suis pas mignon, marmonna l’oméga gêné le faisant rire. Au début je l’aie fait parce que les choses étaient un petit peu plus facile si je me faisais passer pour une fille pendant la grossesse, même si c’était assez fatiguant de changer ma voix. Ce genre de vêtements sont plus confortable que je le croyais, de toute façon en vêtement de grossesse il n‘y en a que pour les femmes. J’ai juste continué, même après la naissance de Minoru. Pas souvent, quelque fois par-ci par-là. Puis je ne sais pas vraiment de temps en temps je me sens comme m’habiller comme ça. Mais je ne me sens pas comme une fille pour autant.

-Hmm, fredonna-t-il à cette confession heureux d’en apprendre un peu plus. Au faite pourquoi Minoru t’appelles maman quasiment tout le temps, mais des fois il dit papa ?

Il y eut un petit silence confortable, pendant qu’Hajime réfléchissait à la raison.

-Je ne lui ait jamais demander de m’appeler l’un ou l’autre spécifiquement, mais comme je l’ai porté en moi je dois me sentir plus comme je suis une mère qu’un père. Du moins majoritairement, je me sens plus comme je suis une maman qu‘un papa, par rapport à l‘image général des rôles dans la société. Il a du le ressentir et du coup il lui arrive de changer, comme moi je change ma façon de voir mon rôle. Je suppose, mais franchement j’en sais rien. Surtout que c’était plus mon père qui était présent pour moi que ma mère pour m‘élever, donc ça n’a pas vraiment de sens.

-Non ça en a, après tout même si pour toi c’est ton père quand tu penses à qui s’occupe des enfants tu pense d’abord au mot mère qu‘au mot père. Changement de sujet, il se réveille toujours aussi tôt ? Questionna-t-il en baillant regrettant de ne pas avoir prit de café ce matin.

-Si je te dis la moitié du temps c‘est encore plus tôt, soupira Iwaizumi en réponse le faisant compatir.

 

 

Iwaizumi avait sût que faire rencontrer ses amis actuels avec ses anciens amis n’avait pas été vraiment l’idée du siècle et que c’était forcé que ça tourne en réunion d’idiot. Mais bon Oikawa s’insinuait partout dans sa vie et ses colocataires voulaient vraiment le rencontrer. Et forcément Hanamaki, Matsukawa et Bokuto n’avaient pas voulu être mit de côté. Akaashi n’avait rien dit, mais il était aussi curieux et désireux de s’assurer que c’étaient des gens bien, que son compagnon. Et ça faisait six mois maintenant qu’il avait revu son meilleur ami pour la première fois et presque autant de temps qu’il se faisait harceler des deux côtés pour faire les présentations. Donc tous le monde c’était réunit pour un dîner à l’appartement. Ce qui faisait vraiment beaucoup de monde.

Et bien savoir qu’elle catastrophe ça allait être ne l’empêchait de se sentir fatigué par en ce moment même. Au moins c’était le bon genre de catastrophe, du style ou il n’y avait pas de dommage à part pour ses nerfs. De toute façon un seul des idiots présents actuellement suffisait pour le fatiguer la plus part du temps. Le repas n’avait même pas encore commencer qu’il avait déjà des envies de meurtre.

Non parce qu’entre Bokuto, Kuroo, Hanamaki et Matsukawa qui faisait le concourt du duo le plus énervant quand ce n’était le trio d’ancien capitaine du lycée qui se mettait à trois pour énerver quelqu’un et Oikawa qui avait décidé de raconter précisément toute leur enfance, il allait vraiment finir par en étriper un. Akaashi avait sembler penser que c’était une cause perdu et avait effectuer un retrait stratégique dans la cuisine prétextant le repas à préparer, emportant son fils avec lui. Ce qui augmentait considérablement le risque d’explosion de colère de sa part. Bon ça avait stopper aussi le concours de qui était le meilleur oncle. Suga tentait de calmer Yaku qui était le seul à s’énerver avec lui. Ou l’empêcher d’étrangler quelqu’un quand l’argenté voyait qu’il allait craquer. Kenma avait juste fuit la réunion en allant visiter des amis à Miyagi.

Koutaro aussi énergique que d’habitude bougeait comme s’il n’avait pas été enceint du tout. En fait hormis son ventre rond, un peu trop pour ses quatre mois, et ses humeurs plus instables encore qu’avant, prouvant que c’était possible, rien ne trahissait la grossesse. Iwaizumi se dit qu’Akaashi méritait bien une pause et abandonna l’idée d’aller le chercher pour calmer l’autre oméga.

Il soupira et frappa la tête brune quand celui-ci ressortit une anecdote qui datait de leur entrée en primaire, provoquant moult plainte et gémissement. Ainsi que d’avoir l’alpha se drapant sur lui pour obtenir le réconfort qu’il méritait après tant de violence. Il tenta de repousser le plus grand, mais rien ni fit il se retrouva avec un nez se frottant contre son cou serré dans une étreinte ferme, mais douce. Pendant ce temps Matsukawa eut le malheur de lâcher un commentaire sur la taille de Yaku et Suga ne put retenir son petit ami de frapper l’autre avant d’aller aider Akaashi dans la cuisine. Cela fit rire Oikawa, rire qui résonna dans tout son corps comme si c’était le sien le faisant frissonner. Il devait absolument s’écarter, avant que ses sentiments amoureux ne prennent le dessus.

Tooru sembla le percevoir car il décida qu’il était temps de relâcher sa prise. Des lèvres douce appuyèrent sur sa joue, laissant une trace brûlante derrière elles et faisant bégayer son cœur. Il se recula conscient des regards de ses amis sur eux, même s‘ils faisaient semblant de ne rien voir. Le brun agit comme si de rien n’était en lançant une blague à Matsukawa.

-Ou est Akaashi ? Demanda en même temps Bokuto qui ne voyant pas son alpha commença à pleurnicher.

Hajime saisit l’occasion pour s’échapper et bondit auprès de l’autre oméga pour l’entraîner vers la cuisine. Béni soit l’état émotionnel complètement instable du hibou.

 

 

Tooru fusillait des yeux le téléphone posé dans un coin de son bureau. Ce n’était pas la faute du pauvre appareil, mais celui-ci encaissait quand même sa mauvaise humeur. Le dîner de dimanche soir c’était bien passé, après tout les amis d’Hajime semblait l’avoir accepter. Bon il avait eut le droit à des regards fixes au début et il avait eu l’impression de ne pas savoir quelque chose que tout le monde avait réaliser, même Maki et Matsun, ce qui était plutôt énervant.

Mais ce qui l’énervait actuellement était le fait qu’il avait comprit qu’il n’avait pas retrouvé la proximité avec Iwaizumi qu’il avait au lycée. C’était normal en soi, six années c’étaient passé sans le moindre contact et tous deux avaient évolué. Si leur dynamique en apparence était resté la même, il avait compris qu’il y avait maintenant des barrières auparavant absentes. Il ne pouvait pas simplement l’embrasser sur la joue, même après des mois à tenter de rattraper le temps perdu. Paradoxalement, il savait que ses avances étaient efficaces, ce qui le frustrait d’autant plus. Pour une raison quelconque Hajime tenait à le maintenir à une certaine distance, peu importe à quel point il rougissait. Et il ne savait pas laquelle. Il était pourtant très bien avec Minoru, pour ne pas dire qu’il adorait l’enfant de son meilleur ami, n’était pas déranger par le fait qu’il arrive que le plus petit se travestisse, ce qui arrivait presque trop rarement à son goût puisque c’était quasiment la seule manière d’obtenir du noiraud qu’il porte des vêtement le mettant en valeur. Il s’entendait bien avec ses colocataires et amis. Non franchement il ne voyait pas qu’est-ce qui faisait que l’autre s’agrippait à cette distance entre eux. Hormis peut-être le père de Minoru, peut-être qu’Iwa l’aimait encore.

-Oikawa-san ? Demanda un collègue d’une voix incertaine pour sursauté quand il posa son regard sur lui. Le rapport de la réunion ?

-Je l’ai déjà remis au sous directeur, informa-t-il avant de retourner à fusiller le téléphone.

Sa mauvaise humeur persista tout au long de la semaine, maintenant au loin ses collègues. Finalement le vendredi soir arriva. Il était tranquillement chez lui à ruminer et sélectionner les photos pour son prochain recueil, il devenait de plus en plus connu et se demandait si ça ne valait pas le coup de se reconvertir totalement, quand il décida d‘aller poser la question. Au moins comme ça il serait fixé et peut-être obtiendrait Iwaizumi. Ou juste un rapprochement ou alors ses espoirs seraient briser et il tournerait définitivement la page. Il en tait incapable et le savait, même six années n’avaient pas suffit alors ce n’était pas un rejet clair qui allait pouvoir lui faire passer à autre chose. Il n’en avait même pas envie.

Il prit son manteau et sortit de chez lui pour se rendre chez son meilleur ami. Il n’y avait rien de mal à vouloir être aimer de retour non ? Alors pourquoi avait-il l’impression de ne pas avoir avancer après toutes ses années ? Il se dit que peut-être il n’était pas suffisamment clair, pourtant il ne cachait pas son attirance contrairement au lycée. Il avait l’impression que tous le monde savait pour ses sentiments.

Ses pensées continuèrent de tourner en boucle, passant et repassant toute les éventualités, jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive devant la porte de l’appartement de son ami. Il toqua et attendit, mais les minutes passèrent sans que personne ne vienne lui ouvrirent. Comme il n’était pas si tard que ça, du moins pas suffisamment pour que tous les adultes de l’appartement soit couchés, il retoqua doucement. N’obtenant toujours aucune réponse Oikawa finit par appuyer sur la poignet découvrant que la porte n’était pas verrouillé. Un instant il imagina le pire, avant de se dire que Kuroo avait sûrement du juste oublier une fois de plus de verrouiller. Iwaizumi c’était plein à ce sujet sur son colocataire.

-Désolé de l’intrusion, marmonna-t-il en entrant avant de se figer en sentant une odeur particulière.

Il se sentit durcir au parfum sucrée qu’il reconnu immédiatement comme celui d’Hajime pendant ses chaleurs, même s’il ne l’avait sentit ainsi qu’une seule fois, la mémoire était gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit. Les gémissements parvint à ces oreilles, le guidant vers la chambre de son meilleur ami. Tooru savait qu’il devrait juste faire demi-tour, parce que s’il voyait le plus petit se toucher il ne pourrait pas résister à ses envies. Mais son instinct le poussait à aller rejoindre l’oméga, lui chuchotant d’aller s’occuper de lui comme l’alpha qu’il était. Il s’arrêta en voyant la porte entrouverte et secoua la tête. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais de profiter de son meilleur ami pendant un de ses moments de faiblesse, ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il voulait coucher avec lui pour la première fois. Surtout pas sans son consentement clairement donné en état de réfléchir. Il souhaitait prendre son temps et lui faire l’amour doucement. Il allait pour faire demi-tour quand la voix du noiraud lui parvint :

-Putain c’est si bon !

Oikawa ferma les quelques pas de la porte entrouverte, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et ses mains tremblaient, il priait pour avoir mal entendu. Parce que si Iwaizumi avait dit ça, alors ça voulait dire qu’il… ses pensées refusèrent de le formuler clairement. Il jeta un coup d’œil puis son souffle se coupa.

Le gémissement de plaisir d’Iwaizumi rebondit sur les murs alors qu’il voyait son corps se tordre sous le plaisir de l’orgasme. Kuroo faisait un bon travail de le maintenir en place en continuant ses mouvements à l’intérieur de son meilleur ami. Il sentit son sang gelé et eut l’impression que son cœur était poignardé. Le pire fut quand il croisa le regard émeraude embrumé de plaisir d’Hajime.

Il tourna les talons et s’enfuit loin, même son instinct lui disait de partir avec l’odeur de l’autre alpha qu’il avait sentit une fois à la porte de chambre. Il essuya ses larmes alors qu’il courait dans la rue. Il était un adulte, il n’avait pas à pleurer ainsi. Mais ça faisait si mal.

 

 

Il ne devrait pas faire ça, pas quand Oikawa était de nouveau une partie de sa vie. Mais d’un côté il savait qu’accepter de dépasser la ligne de l’amitié n’était pas la bonne chose à faire, pas avec ce qu’il avait fait. Et surtout il ne voulait pas à avoir affronter de nouveau une chaleur par lui-même. Pourtant le sentiment qu’il trahissait Tooru persistait, du moins quand il n’était pas totalement pris dans son besoin.

-Je sais que tu as dis que tu étais sûr, mais si tu veux arrêter… commença Kuroo.

Il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de son ami faire une expression sérieuse et concerné _**3**_. Il grogna de frustration en laissant son dos retomber sur le matelas.

-Je veux surtout que tu finisses de me baiser, lâcha-t-il en poussant ses hanches pour sentir les doigts frotter contre ses parois humides, pour finir dans un gémissement. Et si possible maintenant.

Et là il était totalement dans le besoin de se faire sodomiser. Pas que Tetsuro se préoccupe de comment il se sentait par le fait de se faire baiser alors que l’amour de sa vie était de nouveau là. Il appréciait l’intention ou du moins avait apprécier l’intention avant que ses chaleurs commencent, parce que pour l’instant cela l’agaçait plus qu’autre chose. Ou plutôt le laissait totalement insatisfait et nécessiteux. Et plus il l’était et plus il n’avait aucun mal à sortir des phrases obscènes pour se faire étirer par autre chose que des doigts. Ce qui était relativement gênant pour lui une fois qu’il ait retrouvé ses esprits.

Quand ils avaient commencé quelques périodes passés après la naissance de Minoru, les choses avaient été maladroite au début, entre le souvenir de ses mots et certaines positions. Mais bien vite le caractère spécial de Kuroo avait fait qu‘ils ont retrouvé leur relation amical sans gêne, comme s‘ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. Après tout ils y trouvaient tout deux leur compte. Il n’avait plus à passer ses chaleurs à souffrir du besoin et le plus grand avait de quoi se faire plaisir une fois par mois sans à avoir à sortir draguer pour une nuit de sexe. Le tout temps qu’aucun des deux n’étaient dans une relation.

Tetsuro le bascula sur le côté, plaçant une de ses jambes sur son épaule avant de pousser en lui, rentrant d’un seul coup. Il étouffa son cri de plaisir dans l’oreiller qu’il tenait serré entre ses bras. Ses doigts creusèrent dans le tissu, pendant qu’il se faisait pilonner. Il dut relever un peu la tête pour respirer abandonnant à faire taire ses gémissements. Il sentait un peu de bave couler sur son menton, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était la bite qui claquait droit contre sa prostate. Il ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus sa prise sur l‘oreiller.

-Putain c’est si bon, gémit-il.

Kuroo devait approché de la fin car il glissa une main de ses mains tenant ses hanche à son sexe pour l’astiquer habilement, le faisant jouir rapidement. Il cligna des yeux pour voir une silhouette dans l’embrasure de la porte qui tourna les talons et disparut. Son esprit mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre que ça avait du être Oikawa. Et bien pour le moment il n’arrivait pas vraiment à penser correctement, surtout quand Tetsuro continuait ses va et vient. L’alpha ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre sa propre libération et se retira, le laissant allonger comme un tas de chiffon pour aller jeter le préservatif.

-Iwa je sais pas si t’as remarqué mais on c’est en quelque sorte fait surprendre par ton amoureux.

-Il ne l’est pas, grogna-t-il bien que cela ne changeait rien dans ce que pensait ou dirait l‘autre. Et j’ai pas envie d’y réfléchir maintenant, quand ma chaleur sera terminé, pas avant.

-Faudra que tu lui expliques. Tu ne va pas aimer cette conversation, soupira le plus grand.

-En effet je risque pas d’apprécier le moment de l’affronter, mais pitié pas maintenant Kuroo.

 

 

Plus de trois semaine et demi, presque quatre fichues semaines jour pour jour qu’il attendait une réponse d’Iwaizumi, trois fichu semaine qu’il se faisait ignorer. Oikawa avait attendu quatre jours avant d’envoyer un message à l’autre, histoire d’être sur que ses chaleurs soient terminés. Mais il n’avait pas reçut de réponse, pas plus qu’aux autres qu’il avait envoyé. Ça faisait donc vingt-cinq jours depuis qu’il avait découvert qu’Hajime avait des rapports sexuels avec son colocataire. Et autant il espérait que cela ne voulait rien dire, qu’il n’y avait absolument aucun sentiment derrière, il ne pouvait pas s‘empêcher d‘imaginer « et si c‘était le cas ». Allant par moment jusqu’à se demander s’il n’avait pas été jusqu’à imaginer les réactions plutôt positive d’Iwa à ses avances.

Et plus le temps passait plus il avait l’impression qu’un trou allait se former à la place de son cœur, comme quand il n’avait eut d’autre choix que d’admettre que le plus petit l’avait exclu de sa vie. Il fut prit de panique en pensant un instant qu’Iwaizumi allait de nouveau le fuir. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, Iwa-chan n’allait pas de nouveau disparaître, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça une seconde fois. Tooru se leva de son bureau, il devait savoir et le voir maintenant.

-Oikawa ? Lui demanda son supérieur en le voyant marchant vers la porte.

-Je… J’ai vraiment besoin d’y aller, bégaya-t-il incapable de trouver une excuse tellement il s’inquiétait d’être à nouveau mit à l’écart.

-Tu veux que quelqu’un te raccompagne chez toi ? Tu n’as vraiment pas l’air bien.

Il déclina la proposition, mais ne contredit pas le fait qu’il était malade. Après tout il se sentait comme tel à la pensée de nouveau de ne plus voir son amour. Il quitta le boulot pour se précipiter chez son meilleur ami.

 

 

Des coups répétés se firent entendre à la porte, l’obligeant à quitter son ordinateur dans un soupir, quel était l’intérêt de travailler à la maison s’il ne pouvait même pas être tranquille en plein milieu de la journée. Iwaizumi ouvrit la porte à un Oikawa échevelé. Le brun avait visiblement courut pour arrivé jusqu’ici. La première chose à laquelle il pensa était à quel point l’autre regardait bien malgré sa course avant de se demander ce qu’il faisait ici au lieu d’être à son travail. La seconde d’après il se retrouva à faire quelque pas en arrière pour éviter de tomber sous l’impact soudaine d’un corps contre le sien. Il avait son nez dans le cou de Tooru, était étroitement enserré un bras autour de sa taille l‘autre appuyant contre sa nuque, la main dans ses cheveux, et sentant l’odeur toujours aussi chaleureuse du plus grand qui laissa échapper :

-Tu n’as pas disparu une fois de plus.

Il rendit l’étreinte, la gorge noué par la culpabilité. Il n’avait jamais voulut l’inquiéter à ce point ou lui faire croire qu’il le fuyait une fois de plus. Tout ce qu’il avait voulut était de prendre le temps de réfléchir posément sur sa situation. Pas seulement comment expliquer à Oikawa ce qu’il avait surpris, mais aussi sur ce qu’il allait faire concernant leur relation.

Parce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça éternellement, il ne se sentait pas capable de rester simplement ami avec l’autre quand celui-ci cherchait plus. Un moment ou un autre Iwaizumi savait qu’il céderait, parce qu’il voulait Oikawa. Et c’était le problème, il ne le méritait pas, pas après l’avoir abusé pendant son sommeil. Peu importe que le brun était même prêt à élever Minoru, ou qu’il voulait que tous les trois forment une famille, c’était parce qu’il ne savait pas. Et Hajime n’allait certainement pas lui dire, c’était au-delà de ses forces. Tooru avait prit son temps, tranquillement se rapprochant, sans jamais le forcer et dans une autre situation il lui en aurait été reconnaissant. Et il l’était, même si ça lui rendait encore plus difficile la tache de rester simplement ami.

Il soupira en sentant le plus grand l’embrasser tendrement sur la tempe, puis la joue. Il ne voulait pas le blessé encore plus en le repoussant, mais s’il ne le faisait pas alors Oikawa s’entêterait sans aucun doute. Le brun méritait d’être heureux, de trouver quelqu’un de bien avec qui fondé une famille. Hajime voulait vraiment pouvoir être cette personne, il aurait pût l’être s’il c‘était contrôlé, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il sentit Tooru presser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec douceur. Il répondit au baiser, essayant de mémoriser les moindres détails, juste pour une dernière fois, avant de le perdre définitivement.

-Oikawa, souffla-t-il en poussant doucement l’autre afin de mettre un peu de distance entre leur corps.

Il évita les grands yeux bruns alors qu’il refermait la porte, il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Ni en assumer les conséquences, sauf qu’il savait qu’il n’avait pas le choix, pour le bien futur de l’autre. Tant pis pour ses envies égoïstes. Mais d’abords il fallait qu’il explique ce que le brun avait surpris, parce qu’un malentendu ou un mensonge pourrais faire plus de dégâts qu’autre chose dans le futur. Même si ça n’allait pas lui faciliter la tache après. Il vivait déjà avec un poids suffisamment lourd sur sa conscience comme ça pour ne pas en plus en rajouter celui d’un nouveau mensonge.

-Est-ce que tu aimes Kuroo ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda en premier le plus grand une fois qu’ils furent installé sur le canapé, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, enchaînant avec une dernière supposition, la voix plus faible, mais ses yeux brillaient avec espoir. Ou est-ce qu’il t’aide juste avec tes chaleurs ?

-Il m’aide juste, souffla-t-il provoquant un soupir de soulagement et gagnant un poids contre son épaule.

-Je suis tellement heureux, j’ai toujours une chance avec toi, ria doucement Tooru en déplaçant sa tête contre son cou, le faisant frissonner avec le souffle sur sa peau. Je suis tellement soulagé.

-Désolé, j’aurais dû te le dire bien avant. Mais je ne peux pas être plus qu’un ami pour toi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as des sentiments…

-Non, il n’y a rien de plus que de l’amitié entre Kuroo et moi, le coupa-t-il se forçant à ne pas laisser sa voix vaciller au ton tremblant de l’autre. Ni qui que se soit d’autre en faite, mais ça ne change rien. Je ne peux pas être avec toi, ni maintenant ni jamais. Tu trouveras sans problème quelqu’un qui te conviendra bien mieux que moi, avec qui tu formeras une belle famille. Ta mère va pleurer lors de ton mariage, comme Takeru et ton beau-frère. Onee-chan te taquinera, mais elle sera la première à te féliciter…

Il n’avait pas fait un seul contact visuel tout le long avec Oikawa, parce qu’il savait que sa détermination se briserait si jamais il voyait son expression. Et il aurait continué à blablater si soudain il ne c’était pas sentit tirer par les hanches et basculer en position allonger sur le canapé. Il cligna des yeux surpris en voyant planant au-dessus de lui le visage du brun, les sourcils froncés, les yeux pas vraiment rouge sans pour autant être de leur chocolat habituels et les lèvres pincées en une ligne dure.

-C’est toi et toi seul que je veux. Il n’y a personne qui peut mieux me convenir que toi, grogna l’alpha ignorant totalement sa faible protestation. Et à moins que tu ais une bonne raison qu’on ne puisse pas être ensemble je ne vais pas abandonner. Peu importe le temps que ça me prendra.

Son cœur battait trop rapidement, ses yeux le piquaient et en même temps il sentait sa poitrine se serré d’une manière douloureusement désagréable. Il serra des poings se répétant mentalement qu’il devait agir au mieux. Et le mieux pour l’autre ce n’était pas lui.

-J-Je ne peux pas, peu importe le temps que tu attendras… il se mordit la lèvre en sentant sa voix trembler fragile. On ne doit pas, ce n’est pas possible. Tu mérites…

Tooru le coupa en l’embrassa durement, laissant sa frustration s’évacuer par le baiser. Iwaizumi haleta, toute ses défenses volaient en éclat et l’exigence du plus grand lui laissait sans souffle, rendant quasiment impossible la moindre réflexion. Les mains sur ses hanches appuyaient avec suffisamment de forces pour laisser des traces, mais tout ce qu’il sentait était la brûlure du contact. Il tourna la tête, inspirant une fois avant d’être ramené de force dans le baiser. Les larmes coulèrent, elles étaient à la fois de joie et de tristesse. Une partie de lui ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de souhaiter qu’Oikawa ne lui laisse pas le choix et le garde près de lui pour toujours. L’autre lui rappelait ce qu’il avait fait, lui demandant si après ça il avait vraiment le droit d’être auprès du brun. La réponse était non. La langue dans sa bouche caressa une dernière fois la sienne, beaucoup plus doucement, contrastant avec le déchaînement précédent, avant de se retirer. Il ouvrit les yeux incertains de ce qu’il allait voir. Tooru le regardait avec une affection incroyable.

-Six ans n’ont pas suffit à m’empêcher de te désirer, alors je peux très bien passer ma vie entière à continuer.

-Non tu ne peux pas, le coupa-t-il dans un sanglot étranglé. Surtout pas.

C’était injuste qu’Oikawa lui dise cela, il ne devrait pas avoir le droit d’utiliser ses sentiments contre lui. Le brun essuya ses larmes dans un sourire fatigué mais bien réel et sincère, ignorant sa litanie de non.

-Chut, ça va aller. Je te veux Hajime, je veux me tenir à tes côtés et t’aider à élever Minoru. Mais je ne vais pas te forcer, alors on va y aller en douceur, ok ?

La mention de son fils lui fit l’effet d’un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Il n’était même pas capable de donner un père à son enfant, l’obligeant à vivre dans une famille à parent unique et de s’interroger pourquoi lui contrairement à ses camarades n’en avait qu’un. Tous ça parce qu’il était désespérément amoureux de son ami d’enfance, mais ne pouvait pas être avec lui. Iwaizumi refusait de prendre le risque d’accepter Tooru et que celui-ci apprenne la vérité. L’alpha le haïrait, ce qui était normal, mais il haïrait sans doute Minoru aussi, ce qui ferait beaucoup trop de mal à l‘enfant. D’autant plus s’il laissait le brun faire son chemin. Il n’avait pas été la mère ou le père parfait, et encore aujourd’hui il ne l’était pas, mais il ne prendrait jamais le risque de blesser son fils de la sorte. Il espérait juste que l’ignorance valait mieux.

Ses mots étaient entrecoupés, pas forcément relié entre eux. Pourtant ses inquiétudes, ses regrets de ne pas avoir été suffisant furent compris. Le brun murmura des paroles réconfortantes contre son oreille, le rassurant. Si seulement cela pouvait être la vérité quand il disait qu’il était un bon parent.

 

 

Oikawa et Iwaizumi avaient finit par s’endormir blottit l’un contre l’autre sur le côté. La douleur de voir l’autre pleurer était toujours aussi forte que par le passé, il détestait ces moments ou il avait l’impression d’être inutile et ne savait jamais quoi faire pour réconforter son ami. Le sommeil avait été le bienvenu, surtout avec ses nuits passé à se torturer l’esprit. Cependant quand il se réveilla la pensée qu’on était le vendredi le fit sursauter. Il paniqua un instant en voyant l’heure, l’école devait être finit depuis longtemps et le fils d’Hajime devait être en train de pleurer en attendant que sa mère vienne le chercher. L’angoisse monta d’un cran, en imaginant parfaitement bien la bouille de l’enfant terrifié. Comment avait-il put dormir aussi longtemps ? Iwa allait littéralement le tuer, s’il ne mourrait pas de honte avant.

Puis une petite main lui tapota le genou, attirant son regard bers le bas. Minoru le regardait avec le même froncement de sourcil que son père avait si souvent eut, souvent à cause de lui et ses idioties. Il se dégonfla comme un ballon avec la vague de soulagement qui l’avala. L’enfant grimpa sur ses genoux avant de lui tendre son dessin. Le jeune Iwaizumi n’était plus du tout effrayé par lui maintenant, au contraire il montait souvent sur ses genoux, délaissant parfois ceux de quelqu‘un d‘autre au plus grand damne de ce dernier. Une habitude prise par le manque régulier de place assise autre que le sol dans l’appartement, trop froid pour qu’Hajime l’y laisse. Alors même quand il y avait une place de libre à côté de lui comme maintenant, Minoru préférait s’installer sur l’un des adultes.

Il eut un sourire en observant la feuille, écoutant les explications du garçon tout en commentant de temps en temps. Le dessin représentait de nombreux personnage, il reconnu facilement Kuroo et Bokuto avec leur cheveux piquant vers le haut noir et gris. Hanamaki fut tout aussi facile à repérer, il était le seul dessiné en rose. Il eut plus de mal à différencier Matsukawa d’Akaashi, mais sa supposition que Matsun était prés de Maki, sur le côté, se révéla exacte. Kenma était représenter assit au pied de Kuroo avec une console en main et il écouta en souriant les plaintes de l’enfant que son enseignant ait pris son oncle pour un enfant, tout comme Yaku juste parce qu’ils ne les avaient pas dessiné aussi grand que les autres. Il rigola en entendant la phrase boudeuse « C’est pas ma faute s’ils sont pas géant et que j’ai pas eu suffisamment de temps pour tout bien faire. ». Suga tenait d’ailleurs la main de son petit ami et tout deux avait la blouse blanche des docteurs sur le dos. Il eut une drôle de sensation en voyant que Minoru c’était représenté juste entre lui et Hajime. Son sourire s’élargit alors que la chaleur dans sa poitrine s’agrandit, heureux d’être déjà si important pour l’enfant qu’il le mette dans le centre de son dessin. Il ricana en pensant comment il allait pouvoir se vanter auprès de Matsun et Maki et aussi les vanner.

-Hm je l’aime bien aussi, marmonna Hajime la tête encore appuyé sur son épaule, louchant sur la feuille pas totalement bien réveillé. C’est un cadeau pour Tooru ?

Il sentit ses joues chauffer et lutta contre la rougeur, soulager que les yeux verts de son meilleur ami soit fixé sur la feuille. Il réagissait encore comme un adolescent avec son premier béguin à la simple entente de son prénom. Hé bien techniquement Hajime avait était son premier béguin, il avait juste mit des années à s’en rendre compte, allant jusqu’à aimer une fille qui le lui avait rappelé un peu trop. Même pas autant que l’oméga, mais cela restait de l’amour.

-Oui ! S’exclama l’enfant joyeusement avant d’ajouter plus timidement. Heu s’il veut bien l’accepter.

-Je l’accrocherais chez moi, sourit-il. Sur le frigo, ça fera bien non ?

Bokuto se laissa lourdement tomber à côté d’eux sur le canapé en soupirant à la chance qu’il avait de recevoir un dessin. Un silence confortable s’installa entre eux quatre, avec en fond le chantonnement de Suga venant de la cuisine. Minoru semblait heureux de simplement pouvoir jouer avec les mains d’Hajime et Bokuto semblait plongé dans la pensée. Dans d’autre circonstance il s’en serait inquiété, car il avait découvert d’après le récit du plus petit que les idées du hibou était rarement bonne, d’autant plus quand elle impliquait Kuroo. Mais le contreur central n’était pas là et l’ambiance était tellement calme et paisible qu’il oublia de s’attendre au pire. Au final il fut surprit quand Bokuto repris la parole, pour une fois il aimait la suggestion proposé.

-Kuroo est en déplacement et Kenma passe la soirée et la nuit à réviser avec Akaashi. Je pourrais prendre Minoru pour me tenir compagnie pendant que vous deux aller vous amusez. En plus ça laissera l’appartement de libre pour Suga et Yaku, qu’ils puissent profiter de leur relation de couple, déclara le hibou en bougeant les sourcils de manière suggestive à la fin.

Iwaizumi fronça des sourcils, pas vraiment heureux à l’idée de laisser son fils pour la soirée.

-Il peut très bien passer la soirée avec moi et Oikawa, protesta le jeune parent.

-Mais je vais m’ennuyer tout seul, gémit Koutaro. Et je suis tout à fait capable de le garder correctement.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux hérissés et frotta la tête de son ami avec un petit sourire.

-Une soirée ne va pas faire de mal et puis il faut aussi que tu te détendes de temps en temps, argumenta-t-il.

Hajime semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Minoru le coupa demandant s’il pouvait rester avec son hibou d’oncle, finissant de d’écraser toute protestation chez sa mère.

 

 

Iwaizumi n’avait pas été chaud pour passer autant de temps seul avec Oikawa. Surtout pas quand celui-ci se montrait aussi chaleureux. Il avait à peine eu le temps de reconstruire une partie de ses défenses que le brun les faisait de nouveau volé en éclat. C’était agréable d’avoir toute l’attention de l’autre, de sentir un bras autour de son épaule ou une main au bas de son dos, d’avoir des mots chuchoté à son oreille, même si c’était des bêtises. Et c’était le problème tout était trop agréable, le faisant fondre. Il n’avait pas besoin de tomber un peu plus dans l’amour avec son ami d’enfance, ça rendait juste plus difficile de ne pas céder.

Pourtant il finit par se détendre, Matsukawa et Hanamaki n’avaient pas put s’empêcher de leur sortir plein de sous-entendu en servant leur commande, le film avait été un navet total et la barre était paisible. Ça lui avait rappelait ses jours de lycée, ou tout deux se moquait tranquillement des lignes de série B en se goinfrant de bonbon et de pop-corn, les plaisanteries et les chamailleries qu’ils avaient eu tous les quatre. Ces jours lui paraissaient un peu moins lointain. Il regarda son verre songeant que ses problème de l’époque avaient disparu pour être remplacé par d’autres, plus important ou au contraire plus superficiel.

-Iwa-chan, murmura Oikawa dans son oreille tout en serpentant son bras autour de sa taille.

-Hm ? Fredonna-t-il en détachant son regard du liquide doré pour plonger dans le chocolat chaud des yeux de l’autre ci perdant.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu alcoo… Aie ! Se plaignit le plus grand en frottant son front, là ou il l’avait frappé. Je plaisantais Iwa, toujours aussi susceptible.

-Et toi toujours aussi idiot, soupira-t-il pour l’effet. Tu va boire que de l’eau ?

Il eut envie de se donner une claque, il ne voulait pas vraiment refaire l’expérience d’un Oikawa bourré vu ce qui c’était passé la dernière fois. Il se dit qu’il devrait aussi faire attention à sa propre consommation, même s’il buvait très rarement et pouvait se permettre un excès, il n’avait pas non plus l’intention de découvrir ce qu’il se passerait si c’était lui qui finissait bourré. Bien que Tooru ne profiterait pas de lui, il ne préférait pas tenter le diable. Pourtant quand ce dernier répondit :

-Hé bien je n’aime ni la bière, ni le rhum, ni le vin.

-Et les cocktails ? Il parait que c’est bon, s’entendit-il commenter.

-Oh Iwa veut-il me voir bourré pour profiter de moi, plaisanta l’alpha.

-Tais-toi, grogna en pensant qu’il avait peut-être déjà un peu trop bu. Comme si je voulais voir ce désastre.

Un petit rire résonna contre son oreille et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire au son, il aimait voir l’autre heureux et détendu. Peut-être était-ce l’alcool dans son système qui lui faisait oublier sa prudence et profiter du sentiment de légèreté, mais bien tôt il oublia totalement ses inquiétudes.

Ça lui avait parut une bonne idée sur le coup de juste tester les différents cocktails pour voir si l’alpha n’aimait pas du tout l’alcool ou si lui en aimait un. Et quand il réalisa que tous les deux se trouvaient saouls il ne fut pas vraiment étonné, ni même inquiet. Les bras d’Oikawa autour de lui était trop confortable pour qu’il se soucis de quoi que se soit d’autre.

-On devrait rentrer avant que les aliens viennent nous enlever, commenta le brun le nez dans son cou. _ **4**_

-Je croyais que tu voulais qu’ils viennent te chercher et t’emmènent, répondit-il sans vraiment se rendre compte du non-sens de ce qu’il disait.

-Hum, moui. Mais pas maintenant, souffla Tooru avant d’amener leur yeux face à face. Là je veux juste toi.

Il ne sut pas qui des deux ferma la distance entre leurs lèvres, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance parce qu’il eut l’impression de ne jamais avoir été plus à sa place, plus confortablement chaud que maintenant.

 

 

Iwaizumi le poussa sur son lit et il se laissa volontiers tomber, l’entraînant avec lui. Oikawa soupira d’aise alors qu’ils s’embrassaient de nouveau. Même le goût de l’alcool n’arrivait pas à gâcher sa joie de l’échange de langue. Sa tête bourdonnait agréablement, il avait chaud et se demandait pourquoi ils ne faisaient pas ça plus souvent. Même si ses pensées étaient un fouillis, pas qu’il s’en plaignait puisque que c’était un bazar rempli d’Hajime, il n’était pas maladroit dans ses mouvements. Et il le prouva en faisant disparaître leur haut. L’oméga lui semblait moins coordonné, mais ça n’avait pas la moindre importance quand chacune de ses caresses le faisaient vibrer, laissant une traînée brûlante derrière.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux émeraudes du plus petit. Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge. Iwaizumi savait-il au moins à quel point ses pupilles étaient belles ? Il aurait put simplement rester là les observer comme il contemplait le ciel étoilé. Non en fait même les étoiles n’arrivaient pas à créer autant d’émotion dans sa poitrine. Il leva la main jusqu’à la joue du noiraud.

-Hajime, murmura-t-il comme une prière. Hajime.

Fermant les yeux, l’oméga s’appuya dans le contact, savourant la touche de sa main. Il avait l’impression que tous deux ressentaient la même chose à chaque effleurement, faisant encore plus gonflé sa poitrine de ce sentiment si particulier. Jamais il n’aurait pensé pouvoir contenir autant d’amour pour quelqu’un, mais à chaque seconde il atteignait un nouveau sommet.

Il les retourna doucement, appuyant l’autre dans les oreillers avant de retourner à l’embrasser langoureusement. Oikawa voulait l’homme sous lui plus que jamais, voulait qu’ils se perdent ensemble dans le plaisir, voulait transmettre tous ce qu’il ressentait, toute la tendresse qu’il éprouvait à l’instant même. Le plus petit encercla son cou de ses bras pour le maintenir tout contre lui, ne voulant pas perdre sa chaleur un instant. Ses mains descendirent le long des côtes pour se poser sur les hanches encore vêtues pendant qu’il cassa le baisé pour frotter leurs joues ensembles dans un excès de tendresse.

Ses dents s’amusèrent avec le lobe d’oreilles et il broya lentement leurs hanches l’une contre l’autre, pressant et frottant à travers les couches de tissus leur érection. Le gémissement qu’il gagna en réponse et les jambes qui s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille l’incitèrent à continuer. Il soupira de bien-être, il était si bien collé à l’autre, broyant ensemble pour toujours plus de plaisir. Il lui fallait juste un peu plus de contact peau à peau.

D’une main leste il réussit à extirper leurs érections de leur prison de tissus, sans s’écarter d’un pouce. Pas qu’il aurait pût avec la prise ferme de l’autre sur son corps. Il ne se soucia pas vraiment des ongles qui s’enfoncèrent dans sa peau, haletant à la sensation de sa propre main combiné au membre d’Iwaizumi. Oikawa ne voulait rien de plus que de rester comme ça. Resté juste là pressé contre son Iwa-chan, il ne voyait pas de meilleur façon de les faire venir tous deux. C’était juste eux fondant l’un dans l’autre.

-Tooru, soupira dans son oreille Hajime le faisant frissonner autant de part l‘utilisation de son prénom que part le ton lascif employé. Je veux te sentir en moi.

Bien que ce fût lui qui recula, il ne put retenir une plainte à la perte de la chaleur. Il devrait piquer la technologie extra-terrestre, ainsi il n’aurait pas eut à s’écarter pour qu’ils puissent se débarrasser de leurs pantalons. Le brun ne se rendit pas compte du non-sens de cette pensée, préférant plutôt s’activer à se dénuder et son ami d’enfance au passage. Une odeur sucrée très légère, se confondant presque avec le parfum d’Iwaizumi le fit saliver d’avance à ce qui allait se passer. Il se pencha vers la table de chevet, pour voir une main se poser sur son bras.

-Pas besoin de lubrifiant, marmonna le noiraud en détournant la tête les joues rouge de gêne ou de l’alcool.

Il cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils n’en auraient pas besoin. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour associer le fait qu’Hajime soit un oméga et le fait que l’odeur sucrée ne provenait de rien d’autre que le lubrifiant naturel sécrété par les omégas justement.

-Oh ! Fit-il en ayant enfin saisit. Ha oui c’est vrai.

Le plus petit eut un petit rire en l’attirant de nouveau contre lui pour l’embrasser. Il se sentit fondre, ça avait été le ricanement le plus adorable qu’il n’avait jamais entendu, c’était tellement injuste qu’il soit si mignon. Sa main glissa vers le bas, effleurant la peau douce sur son passage, encore plus dans l’intérieur de la cuisse, avant d’atteindre sa destination final. C’était juste suffisamment humide pour qu’il puisse y glisser son doigt. Il recula la tête, ignorant le geignement de mécontentement que cela provoqua.

-C’est serré, commenta-t-il. Et chaud. Comme vraiment vraiment se…

-Tais-toi, grogna Hajime. Tu n’as pas besoin de donner tous les détails, ni aucun en fait. Il suffit juste de…

Un gémissement interrompit son meilleur ami alors qu’il pressait un second doigt en lui en souriant.

-Mais si je ne le fait pas, les aliens ne sauront jamais la chance que j’ai, expliqua-t-il comme si c’était une raison valable et censé. Ce serait dommage qu’ils ne sachent pas à quel point tu es bon.

Iwaizumi ne voulait pas vraiment l’entendre parler des extra-terrestres et préféra l’embrasser pour l’empêcher de continuer à divaguer sur la vie dans l’espace. Et il ne s’en plaint pas, la bouche de son ami d’enfance était toute aussi, si ce n’était plus, incroyable que les aliens. Réflexion faite, il préférait largement ça que de parler. Il prit son temps pour préparer son amant, jouant tranquillement de ses deux doigts avant d’en rajouter un troisième. Une pression au bon endroit et le corps sous le sien était secoué dans un gémissement, lui faisant gagner le contrôle du baiser. Cependant il ressentait le besoin de dire à Hajime à quel point incroyable il était, combien il se sentait chaud et remplit de désir pour lui.

-Tu es devenu tellement mouillé. Est-ce mes doigts qui t’ont rendu tellement dégoulinant ? Demanda-t-il provoquant à l’autre de gémir de désespoir cette fois. Tu es si chaud, humide et serré, juste pour mes doigts, c’est incroyable. Ça me donne tellement envie d’être en toi, je veux vraiment m’insérer maintenant.

La rougeur sur les joues du plus petit s’intensifia, recouvrant tout son visage, pourtant sa voix était claire :

-Moi aussi je te veux, alors fait-le.

Il ressortit ses doigts de l’intimité du noiraud puis se positionna à l’entrée. Il s’enfonça lentement, embrassant chaque pouce du visage de son amant en même temps.

-Dieu tu es si parfait, jura-t-il en laissant leur front reposer ensemble. Je t’adore Hajime, je t’adore tellement que ça fait mal. Si tu savais à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Il n’y a personne qui importe plus que toi.

Il continua sa louange, ne pouvant plus retenir ses sentiments à l’intérieur de lui. Comment pouvait-il l’aimer autant ? Il ne savait pas, tous ce qu’il savait, était cette impression de bonheur absolu qu’il avait avec ce sentiment de fusionner avec l’autre. Chaque geste qu’il fit était doux, attentionné, tendre, rempli d’amour et Hajime les lui rendait avec autant d’émotion et de dévotion. Lentement il bougea ses hanches, s’enfonçant tranquillement, profitant de chaque détail des sensations reçu. Iwaizumi roula son bassin en réponse, s’arquant un peu pour lui permettre de s’enterrer plus profondément en lui, les faisant tous deux frissonner et gémir d’une voix basse et profonde.

-Tooru, haleta le noiraud. Ha ! Juste là.

Oikawa resserra sa prise sur la taille de l’autre, les pressant toujours plus ensemble et chercha à répéter le même mouvement encore et encore. Le long souffle fragile qu’il gagna fut suivit d’une main sur sa joue. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et son cœur loupa un battement à la vue des émeraudes larmoyante.

-Je t’aime, avoua Hajime paraissant vulnérable avec les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

-C’est bon je te tiens, je t’ai Iwa-chan, le rassura-t-il en refermant encore un peu plus ses bras autour du plus petit. Et tu m’as, totalement et entièrement.

Le sourire qu’il eut en retour valait toutes les étoiles dans le ciel. Il accéléra quelque peu ses coups de bassin, les amenant à leur libération. Il trembla de plaisir et quand la vague d’euphorie eu redescendu, le laissant en sueur et un peu étourdi, il put observer à loisir l’état similaire au sien dans lequel se trouvait Iwaizumi.

 

 

La lumière tombait directement sur son visage, malgré ses paupières fermées il pouvait le dire. Il avait encore le goût de bière, de rhum et des cocktails dans la bouche et sa tête pulsait désagréablement. La seule chose d’agréable était la chaleur et la douceur de la peau contre la sienne ainsi que les motifs aléatoires dessinés dans son dos. Pas vraiment réveillé, Iwaizumi préféra baisser la tête et fourrager son nez dans les boucles brunes plutôt que de se lever. Boucle brune ? Quelqu’un dans ses bras ? Il se redressa soudainement pour découvrir Oikawa clignotant à lui. Son ami d’enfance le regarda d’une manière qui lui permis de dire tout de suite que premièrement son mouvement venait de le venait de le sortir de son état demi-conscient et que secondement sa gueule de bois venait de le frapper très fort. Mais il ne s’en soucia pas vraiment plus préoccupé par des bouts de souvenir qui affluaient dans son esprit, ça et la désagréable sensation d’humidité épaisse dans son cul.

-Putain de merde, jura-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, puis se rappelant ses paroles. Oh non.

-Iwa, l’appela doucement l’autre. On est nu, tous les deux… On a… on a couché ensemble ?

Il déglutit et acquiesça ne voyant pas le point de mentir, le plus grand connaissait déjà la réponse et réclamait une confirmation que pour tenter de donner plus de poids réel à leur situation. Tooru enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller étouffant une drôle de plainte ressemblant à des « non » allongés et quelque chose comme « même pas ». Il respira profondément pour se donner un peu de courage, il avait besoin de savoir ce qu’exactement l’autre se rappelait et surtout s’il avait un souvenir de sa confession. Sa voix sortit un peu hachurée, mais l’hésitation passa facilement inaperçu avec les maux de tête plus ou moins assourdissant battant dans leur crâne. Lentement la tête brune se releva, lui offrant un regard de chiot battu.

-Rien, murmura Tooru avant de se redresser en position assise. Je crois que je vais vomir.

L’instant suivant il se précipitait aux toilettes. Il enfonça son visage dans ses mains, il avait plus que foiré une fois encore, mais au moins Oikawa ne savait pas ses sentiments. Il soupira, cela allait être très compliqué d’expliquer à son ami d’enfance que c’était une erreur. Encore plus de le dissuader de ne pas entrée dans une relation de couple. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas vraiment le choix, pas quand cela risquait de faire venir sur le tapis la question du père de Minoru. Il ne regrettait pas d’avoir son fils, mais il se reprochait encore ses actions passées. Un appel du brun l’empêcha d’imaginer des scénarios pires les uns que les autres pour le futur.

Le brun était étalé sur son carrelage, le teint un peu vert et gémissant de douleur. Instantanément il se précipita à ses côtés, inquiet qu’il se soit blessé.

-Ma tête me tue. Paracétamol, couina l’alpha comme un bébé.

Hajime soupira de soulagement constatant que c’était juste la gueule de bois et le comportement pleurnichard habituel. Il ne cesserait jamais de s’inquiéter pour cet idiot, au moins des fois ça avait du bon.

 

 

Quelques comprimés et une douche plus tard, Oikawa avait de nouveau l’impression d’être un être humain. Il observa Iwaizumi assis sur son canapé parlé au téléphone, appuyé sur la chambranle il détailla l’expression soulagé de l’autre juste avant de raccrocher. Ils avaient eu des rapports sexuels et il n’en avait pas le moindre souvenir, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait désiré ça pendant si longtemps et quand enfin il l’avait eu il était incapable de savoir quoi que ce soit dessus. Il voulait tellement se rappeler de leur nuit, mais rien ne lui revenait après leurs plaisanteries sur Iwa voulant le voir bourré dans le bar. Des yeux vert-gris rencontrèrent les siens bruns doux et il approcha du canapé pour se laisser tomber dessus.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il, bien que le soulagement qu’il avait perçut lui avait donné la réponse.

-Minoru va bien, il est encore chez Bokuto et Akaashi. Apparemment il veut aider à faire les achats pour le futur bébé et comme ça ne les dérangent pas, ils l’ont prit avec eux. Il a vraiment hâte de le voir arriver et d’être enfin un oncle lui aussi, raconta le plus petit souriant chaleureusement en parlant de son fils.

-Donc on a un peu de temps rien que pour nous deux, souffla-t-il en se laissant aller contre l’autre et prenant sa main dans la sienne. Et pour parler de ce qui est arrivé je suppose.

Il n’avait pas vraiment envie d’entendre son meilleur ami tenter de le repousser encore une foi encore et celui-ci n’avait pas vraiment plus envie que lui de parler de leur relation et possible approfondissement au vu de son soupir. Hé bien Iwaizumi avait toujours été sérieux, évitant rarement les sujets qui devait être traité, peut importe combien il ne voulait pas lui-même l’aborder. Oikawa le savait et il ne fut pas surprit quand l’autre prit la parole, un peu plus par contre en voyant la mise en suspend plutôt qu’une résolution définitive.

-Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire, ni toi ni moi n’allons changer de position. Je t’ai dit hier qu’il n’y aura rien entre nous et tu à été clairement montré ton entêtement à persister. Ce qui est arrivé était un accident.

-Comme si tu n’es pas une tête de mule toi-même, bougonna-t-il ne relevant pas la qualification d‘accident, parce que c‘était ça après tout, ils avaient été bourré. Donc on va juste rester comme on est ?

-Ouais, souffla le noiraud sans pour autant dégager sa main. On va juste rester amis.

Il fredonna un vague accord, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que soudain Hajime lui tombe dans les bras malgré ce qui était arrivé. Après tout s’ils avaient un défaut en commun, c’était bien celui d’être têtu comme pas possible. Quand ils avaient décidé quelque chose ils s’y tenaient fermement, même si ce n’était pas forcément la meilleure des solutions. C’était un peu comme un combat de volonté et Tooru n’avait pas l’intention de perdre, alors Iwaizumi pouvait s’obstiner autant qu’il voulait, il finirait par céder et l’aimer. Voilà ce qu’il c’était promis. Ça valait la peine d’attendre puisqu’il s’agissait de son Iwa-chan.

Il observa les traits de son ami d’enfance, ne se lassant pas d’une fois de plus le détaillé. Il le vit soudain pâlir et se crisper sans raison apparente. Il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son inquiétude qui transperça dans sa voix quand il demanda si ça allait. L’oméga cligna à lui, un peu comme une chouette bien qu’il ne ressemblait en rien en cet oiseau.

-Je vais avoir mes chaleurs, répondit le plus petit les yeux écarquiller. Dans vraiment pas longtemps.

Le silence pesant qui s’abattit sembla durer des heures, bien qu’il n’ait même pas durée une minute.

-Il faut que je rentre chez moi, avant qu’elles arrivent, marmonna Iwaizumi plus pour lui-même en se levant.

-Tu arriveras là-bas avant qu’elles commencent ? Demanda-t-il l’empêchant d’ouvrir la porte pour partir.

-Probablement oui. Je pense que peux le faire si je cours.

Il fronça des sourcils, mécontent de la réponse. Ce n’était pas d’une probabilité dont il avait besoin, mais d’une certitude. Parce que si jamais Hajime n’atteignait pas son appartement avant que son odeur devienne irrésistible, alors… il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu’il pourrait advenir du noiraud avec tous les alphas et bêtas sans contrôle dehors. Pas qu’il avait beaucoup plus de contrôle, mais le point n’était pas là.

-Tu restes ici, décida-t-il. Je vais prendre les affaires dont j’aurais besoin et tu pourras t’enfermer dans ma chambre. J’irais chez toi ou chez Hanamaki et Matsukawa pendant ce temps là et ne proteste pas. Il est hors de question que tu coures le risque de te retrouver violé par un passant juste parce que tu auras eu la mal chance d’avoir tous les feus rouges pour piéton sur le chemin. Je donnerais mes clés à Kuroo pour qu’il puisse venir t’aider à les traverser, ajouta-t-il d’une voix plus douce, avant de se rapprocher acculant le plus petit au mur sans que leur corps se touchent cependant. Ou je peux le faire aussi, si ça te convient. Comme ami.

Il frôla la joue de sa main en le regardant intensément dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas faire taire ses instinct d’alpha lui sifflant de ne plus laisser l’autre poser la main sur Hajime surtout pas chez lui. Et il n’avait aucun problème à brandir la pancarte de leur amitié si ça lui permettais de prendre sa place.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura Iwa en détournant le regard. C’est mieux si je rentre.

-Non, répliqua-t-il d’un ton ferme et définitif.

-D’accord, plia l’oméga. Mais tu n’as pas intérêt à me marquer. En faite si t’avais une écharpe à me prêter ça serait encore mieux. _**5**_

Il cligna des yeux surpris que son ami d’enfance n’ait pas seulement accepté d’être raisonnable. Il le regarda marcher à sa chambre les joues rougies, encore abasourdi avant qu’un sourire ne se dessine.

 

 

-Iwa regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il en essayant de capter le regard de son meilleur ami, en vain.

-Non, protesta le noiraud. C’est bien trop gênant. Au mon dieu j’aurais jamais crut être capable de dire ça.

Iwaizumi enfouit son visage dans ses mains, désespérants aux souvenirs des trois jours qui venait de s’écouler. Oikawa glissa ses bras autour de l’autre et céda à son envie de le taquiner.

-Hum tu fais référence à quoi ? Que tu voulais que je te remplisse avec ma semence ou quand tu as réclamé…

\- Tais-toi ! Cria Hajime rouge vif en le frappant. Juste pour une foi tais toi !

-Ça fait mal, se plaignit-il et reniflant exagérément. Quelle brute. Le temps a passé et tu es toujours aussi violent… je plaisante, je plaisante !

Il recula précipitamment en disant ses mots, sous le regard noir de l’autre. Il attendit que le plus petit soit calmé avant de revenir près, posant une main sur son dos. Un frisson traversa la peau sous ses doigts, mais aucune protestation ne fut faite et il laissa courir ses doigts dans des motifs aléatoires. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir put être présent aujourd’hui, laissant Hajime affronter ses chaleurs seul pendant qu’il était en train de travailler. Mais l’accueil qu’il avait eut en rentrant le soir avait valut la peine ressenti tout au long de la journée. Bon ça n’avait pas été si terrible que ça, il avait put voir la jalousie briller dans les yeux de ses collègues célibataires quand ils avaient senti l’odeur d’oméga en chaleur sur lui. Il avait du se retenir de leur tirer la langue puérilement en disant qu’Iwaizumi était à lui, parce qu’après tout ils ne le connaissaient même pas. Du coup il c’était régalé de leur regard à la place, il avait bien le droit de laisser son côté futile ressortir après un mois à se ronger les ongles .Et puis son patron lui avait pardonné son retard.

Maintenant qu’il était tard dans la nuit, suffisamment pour que le noiraud accepte de dormir chez lui, que les chaleurs étaient finis, Oikawa profitait tranquillement de la vue devant lui. Son esprit rêvait du moment ou ils pourraient tout deux être allonger ainsi nu, en sueur et repu, pas forcément à cause d’une période, ou il aurait le droit de se faire enlacer par derrière pendant qu’il cuisinait, ou il serrait blottit avec Hajime et Minoru sur le canapé à regarder un film. Des yeux gris l’observèrent curieux et il lui sourit en réponse.

-Bientôt tu céderas et m’aimeras, affirma-t-il. Tu seras à moi.

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être raisonnable et choisir quelqu’un d’autre ?

-Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu sais que tu ne peux pas me résister.

Oikawa nota l’absence de contradiction et se cala un peu plus près un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres.

 

 

Il lui avait fallut quelques jours pour se rendre compte que le jour de la soirée arrosé et ceux qui avaient suivi, il n’avait pas prit la pilule. Hé bien sûr le fameux soir aucun des deux n’avait eu la présence d’esprit d’utiliser un préservatif, trop bourré pour penser à ça. Ça n’aurait pas tellement été un problème si ses chaleurs n’avait pas suivit le lendemain, faisant passé la probabilité de tomber enceint de quasiment zéro à un chiffre qu’il ne voulait même pas penser, rendant la possibilité que ce soit le cas trop réel. Même si après ils en avaient effectivement utilisé.

Alors quand Yaku lui transmis ses résultats, il ne fut même pas surpris de voir qu’une seconde fois ses craintes avaient été confirmé. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il fallait que l’histoire se répète une seconde fois.

-Merci pour le test.

-Il est positif n’est-ce pas ? Fit Yaku bien que c’était plus une affirmation qu’une question. Oikawa est encore une fois le père. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

C’était la première fois que quelqu’un le disait à voix haute, tous avaient sût sans qu’il ait besoin de le déclarer, la ressemblance entre Minoru et son père était trop frappante. Seul Tooru n’avait pas encore remarqué, ne pouvant même pas l’imaginer. Après tout il dormait à ce moment là.

-Je ne veux pas avorter, mais je ne peux pas le lui cacher. Et cette fois-ci il saura tout de suite, il soupira. Il ne me reste plus qu’à partir loin et couper les ponts une seconde fois. Ne me donne pas ce regard, je sais que ce n’est pas la solution, mais vous ne comprenez pas je ne peux pas être avec lui.

-Il t’aime, argua simplement Morisuke qui devant le silence ajouta en ignorant ses yeux suppliant. Et tu l’aimes, Minoru l’adore. Pourquoi ne simplement pas sortir avec lui.

-Ce n’est pas le problème, répondit-il fatigué. S’il te plaît Yaku, je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Le plus petit soupira, mais finit par acquiescer et promettre qu’il ne dirait rien. Ça allait être une horreur à convaincre les autres qu’il le laisse faire. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre ses amis.

-Par contre tu dois dire à moi et à Suga ou tu seras, ajouta Yaku. Qu’on puisse vérifier en personne que tout va bien.

-Oui maman, sourit-il pour la première fois depuis la journée.

 

 

Il regarda les cartons prêts à être charger. Ils contenaient toutes ses affaires et toutes celles de son fils, l’histoire de leur vie à Tokyo seulement contenue dans quelques boites en carton. Cela lui rappela un peu le moment ou en connaissant à peine Akaashi et Bokuto ils avaient ramassé ses affaires dans la chambre qu’il avait été sensé occupé et l’avaient conduit ici. En y repensant il avait presque envie de remercier le propriétaire de l’avoir mit à la rue, ça lui avait permit d’atterrir parmi eux, de les rencontrer. Ils étaient comme une famille pour lui et il était vraiment peiné de les quittés.

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda Akaashi dans son dos.

Il regarda la pièce une dernière fois, au moins maintenant Kenma aurait sa propre chambre. Ça allait faire un long trajet quand il viendrait pour l’accouchement de Bokuto dans un mois, mais il était hors de question qu’il loupe l’événement. Il coupait les ponts avec Oikawa pas avec ses amis, sauf Hanamaki et Matsukawa. Parce que les deux le trahiraient auprès de leur ancien capitaine, après tout ils étaient plus proches de Tooru que de lui. Ça lui faisait un pincement au cœur de penser qu’il allait leur refaire à tous deux encore une fois le même coup qu’à la fin du lycée. Mais ce n’était rien comparé à la douleur de devoir s’éloigné une nouvelle fois de son ami d’enfance à peine apaisé par la pensée qu’il prenait la meilleur solution. Ou plutôt celle qui était censé faire le moins de dégâts.

Il refocalisa son esprit sur la liste des choses devant être faite avant le déménagement, vérifiant une dernière fois qu’il n’avait rien oublié. Toute les démarches administratives avaient été faite, et ça avait été une galère par moment, mais il avait réussit à ne pas s’emmêler les pinceaux. Sa nouvelle adresse avait était donné à ses employeurs, mais vu qu’il travaillait déjà chez lui cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de chose sur ce plan là qu’il parte habiter loin de la capitale, tant que c’était dans le même pays. Son numéro serait supprimé demain d’après ce que lui avait dit la compagnie de téléphone, le nouveau déjà fonctionnel et sur liste rouge. _**6**_

Minoru boudait encore d’avoir été prévenu au dernier moment et de ne pas pouvoir dire en revoir à ses derniers oncles contrairement à ses camarades de classe. Et sûrement aussi de manquer des jours d’école en plus de devoir en changer. Mais ça allait bientôt passer, Hajime savait que son fils allait bien vite oublier son humeur maussade quand il découvrirait leur nouvelle maison et le jardin qui allait avec.

Et peut-être que lui-même réussirait à oublier ses propres sentiments, du moins c’était un vœu vain.

-Oui, finit-il par souffler.

 

 

 _Le numéro que vous avez appelé n’est plus attribué. Le numéro que vous avez…_ Les mots résonnèrent dans son oreille, son cerveau tentant désespérément de les traiter. Il avait vu Hajime et Minoru trois jours auparavant, ils avaient été au zoo et tout c’était déroulé parfaitement. Alors pourquoi soudainement on lui disait que le numéro d’Iwa-chan n’existait plus ? Le souvenir de lui revenant de vacances avec sa sœur pour trouver son meilleur ami parti surgit dans sa mémoire, suivit des longs jours qu’il avaient passé à attendre une réponse en se rongeant les ongles. À l’époque il lui avait fallut des mois avant d’entendre cette phrase, elle avait signé le moment ou il avait accepté le fait de ne plus à jamais avoir des nouvelles d’Iwaizumi, de ne plus jamais pouvoir lui parler et encore moins le voir. La sensation d’un trou béant qu’il avait eut tant de mal à faire disparaître revint.

Il prit une profonde respiration en reposant son portable à côté de lui après avoir couper. Il n’avait même pas besoin d’appeler les colocataires de l’oméga pour savoir qu’il venait juste de se faire mettre à l’écart encore une fois. Si le plus petit avait juste eut mare des ses avances et qu’il ne voulait plus le voir en conséquence, il le lui aurait plutôt crié dans un accès de colère. Le noiraud avait fuit parce qu’il était tombé enceint la première fois, mais ça ne pouvait pas être encore une fois le cas, non ? Ou alors le père de Minoru avait débarqué et emporter Hajime et son fils. Il grimaça à cette idée, ne sachant même pas si elle était juste farfelue ou vraiment à envisager, après tout le père de son enfant restait un sujet sensible que le plus petit refusait d’aborder et qui le mettait sur le bord. Le brun en venait souvent à ce demander comment l’évincer totalement du cœur de l’oméga, il n‘était pas prêt à partager le moindre pouce de l‘autre, bien qu‘il ne l‘avait même pas encore. Tooru soupira il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il se retrouvait de nouveau abandonner par son meilleur ami, trop de possibilités volaient dans son esprit.

Il avait envie de crier, de pleurer et de laisser toute la colère et la peine qu’il sentait monter sortir. Mais à la place il se concentra pour garder son calme et réfléchir sur ce qu’il allait faire. Au fond peu lui importait la raison d’Iwaizumi, cela ne changeait en rien ce qu’il ressentait, ça restait une claque en pleine figure, un coup de poignard en plain cœur, ni qu’il allait s’assurer que se soit la dernière fois que ça arrive quand il lui mettrait la main dessus.

Une colère froide finit par dominer ses émotions le laissant libre de réfléchir correctement. Ce n’était pas le genre d’état dans lequel il se retrouvait souvent, surtout pas envers un proche. C’était un peu comme quand il était sur le terrain de volley à analyser le meilleur moyen d’écraser l’adversaire en tirant partit des point faible ou en créant, mais en encore plus implacable. Maki et Matsun avaient souvent plaisanté sur ce côté de lui et ils n’avaient pas tort au fond en disant que c’était effrayant. Il en avait conscience qu’il pouvait être extrêmement manipulateur et sans pitié dans ses cas là, mais ça ne posait pas vraiment de problème puisqu’il n’était comme ça qu’avec ses adversaires. Du moins jusqu’à maintenant, sauf qu’Iwaizumi l’avait cherché en disparaissant une nouvelle fois, en brisant son cœur encore.

Il bascula sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond alors qu’il se débattait sur combien de temps il allait se laisser au maximum pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Sans négliger son travail et sans se surmené dans ses recherches, ce qui voulait dire pas de nuit blanche à écumer les possibilités et harceler les gens pour obtenir des indices. Un an, finit-il par décider. Cela serait suffisant s’il devait par malchance faire tout le Japon pour retrouver l’oméga. Mais d’abords il allait devoir vérifier quand même.

 

 

Kenma lui avait dit de le laisser faire, pour une raison qu’il ne comprenait pas. Hé bien Kuroo faisait confiance à son ami d’enfance alors il avait cédé et promis à Iwaizumi de ne rien dire à Oikawa. Quand bien même il avait été contre le départ ou plutôt la fuite, il avait écouté son meilleur ami et avait laissé faire. Honnêtement il n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi Kenma lui avait dit que ce n’était pas la peine d’intervenir ni même d’aider le brun. Maintenant il pouvait comprendre un peu pourquoi.

Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde capable de lui donner des sueurs froides ou le faire se sentir intimider. Il pouvait compter les alphas capable de sa sur ses doigts et Oikawa n’en avait jamais fait partir, du moins jusqu’à là. Parce que maintenant il devait reconnaître que le regard froid et concentrer du brun lui donnait envie de grogner. Depuis quand exactement ce type était capable d’être si menaçant ? Était-ce pour cette raison que Kenma avait trouver qu’il valait mieux laisser Iwaizumi en faire qu’à sa tête ? S’il avait connu cet aspect du brun avant Kuroo n’aurait jamais voulut qu’Iwaizumi arrête de fuir ses sentiments pour l’alpha, mais là… là il reconnaissait qu’il dirait totalement le contraire.

-… Et non on ne te dira pas ou il est, finit de parler Yaku qui était lui-même tendu.

Oikawa pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant monter la tension dans la pièce. Il se retient de gronder et jeta un coup d’œil à Kenma avec l’envie de le mettre à l’abri. Kuroo était quand même impressionné que Yaku n’est pas encore poussé Suga dans son dos alors que c’était son compagnon.

-Hé bien ce n’était pas ce que je comptais vous demandez, mais c‘est bon à savoir, soupira Oikawa avant de sourire d’une manière qui mit tout le monde un peu plus sur le bord. Tout ce que je veux c’est que vous lui passez un petit message de ma part. Dites à Iwa qu’il à un mois pour venir m’expliquer ce qui lui ait passé par la tête, avec une bonne raison. Et quand cas contraire j’irais moi-même le chercher.

Yaku grogna, ne supportant pas le ton menaçant employé à la in de la phrase. Kuroo avait toujours plaisanté sur son ancien coéquipier étant une maman poule, sauf que pour une fois il ne trouvait pas que cela était de la surprotection. En fait il se sentait exactement pareil.

-Ok on lui dira, accepta la voix calme de Kozume faisant sursauter tout le monde hormis le brun.

Il regarda son ami d’enfance qui n’était pas tendu, ni fronçant des sourcils à Oikawa. Depuis le début le faux blond avait été le seul qui semblait n’avoir pas perçu la tension et le danger. Tetsuro savait que ce n’était pas le cas, Kenma était bien trop perceptif pour cela. Il observa son meilleur ami, qui avait jusque là fixé Tooru. Il se demandait bien ce que l’autre devait avoir remarquer et comprit pour agir ainsi.

Oikawa dut voir que le plus petit ne mentait pas car il hocha la tête satisfait et partit. La porte se referma et la tension disparu laissant les muscles se relâcher et il s’affala dans le canapé.

-Kenma… souffla-t-il. Explique-moi.

-Iwaizumi à besoin d’être un secouer pour s’autoriser à aimer, commença son meilleur ami en plongeant le nez dans son téléphone. Il vaut donc mieux laisser faire Oikawa, il est le seul qui puisse faire bouger les choses à mon avis. Énervé de cette façon il osera enfin faire ce qui doit être fait.

-Je suis d’accord pour dire que jusqu’à maintenant Oikawa n’avait pas assez incité, mais là il fait quand même un peu peur, souffla Sugawara.

-Ne risque-t-il pas de faire du mal inutilement à Iwaizumi ? S’inquiéta Yaku.

-Non, affirma Kenma.

-Hé bien si tu le dis, soupira-t-il. Heureusement que Bokuto et Akaashi n’était pas là ou ça aurait été folklorique.

Bokuto aurait sans doute été un peu trop excessif dans ses réactions et… Kuroo soupira il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait donné.

 

 

Hajime regarda mal à l’aise son obstétricien, très différent de la personne qu’il avait eu sur Tokyo la première fois. Le nouveau insistait pour qu’il assiste à une sorte de groupe de parole, principalement au cas où il referait une dépression. Personnellement il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se souvenir de comment il c’était sentit après la naissance de Minoru. S’il pouvait juste oublier cette période ce serait bien. Alors il appréciait moyen qu’on vienne l’utiliser comme un argument. Après tout il n’en avait pas eu besoin la première fois, merci à ses amis de l’avoir soutenu.

-Il n’y a rien d’obligatoire dans les procédures, soupira le médecin, mais un peu de soutient de peu pas faire de mal. Regardez ça comme un endroit ou trouvez des conseils sans jugement. Donnez-y juste une pensée ou un coup d’œil.

-Je n’ai pas besoin de conseil, marmonna-t-il. Ni de partagez quoi que se soit avec des inconnus.

L’obstétricien secoua la tête avant de souffler en dernière tentative : « Le but est justement que ça ne reste pas des inconnus, mais qu’ils deviennent des amis qui peuvent aider et être aider. Des personne qui sont dans des situations comme la votre, mais avec une histoire qui peut-être différente. ».

Iwaizumi baissa son regard sur ses mains. Il n’avait pas vraiment de soucis, sa grand-mère pouvait garder Minoru quand il allait faire les course pour eux trois ou s’il devait s’absenter pour une quelconque raison. Mais peut-être que ça ne pouvait effectivement pas faire de mal et même l‘aider à dépasser ses sentiments pour Oikawa. Il soupira en hochant la tête.

-Ok, mais je ne promets pas que j’irais plus d’une fois.

-Génial, s’exclama son médecin. Bien sûr si vous sentez que vous n’aimez pas, vous n’aurez pas à y retourner. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui doit être forcé, alors détendez vous. Tenez voici le planning des réunions, c’est toujours les mêmes heures et jour chaque semaine. Il va en avoir une aujourd’hui, mais ne vous sentez pas obliger d’y aller. Prenez le temps d’y réfléchir tranquillement. Et si vous décider vraiment d’essayer donner ceci à l’infirmière au bureau, elle vous expliquera les détails.

Iwaizumi sortit en remerciant le médecin et se dirigea vers le bâtiment inscrit sur le planning. Il préférait être fixé dés maintenant, plutôt que tordre l’idée dans tout les sens pendant quelques jours.

L’infirmière au bureau lui fit signe de le suivre dans un couloir en bavardant sur le temps. Elle n’avait ni sembler surprise ni dégoutté quand il avait expliqué la raison de sa présence. Dommage que l’enseignant à l’école de Minoru n’avait pas eu autant de self contrôle. Il grimaça en se souvenant du choc affiché sur le visage du nouvel enseignant de son fils, même avec l’habitude il n’aimait pas vraiment ce genre de réaction.

Elle toqua à une porte avant de les faire tous deux entrer dans une salle quasiment vide. Deux personnes discutaient tranquillement dedans, s’interrompant surpris à leur arriver.

-Ce n’est pas la salle pour le groupe de parent solitaire ? Demanda-t-elle s’attendant visiblement à autre chose.

-Si, mais c’est le groupa A, ici. Les salles ont été changées hier, Sally ne t’a pas prévenu ? Enfin c’est un nouveau ? Bienvenu.

Hajime salua et recula un peu mal à l’aise sous le regard de l’alpha qui n’avait pas encore parlé. Il n’aimait pas le mépris qu’il pouvait lire dans les yeux de l’autre, ni son air supérieur.

-Pourquoi on devrait accepter une chienne en chaleur, grommela l’alpha. Il devrait juste faire face aux conséquences de ses actes de coucher à droite à gauche.

L’autre homme réprima l’autre pour ses paroles, mais il n’en avait que faire. Si c’était ça les réunions, non merci. À cet instant un petit homme passa la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte appelant l’infirmière.

-Finalement j’ai la 04B pour aujourd’hui et les semaines à venir. Tu peux le noter s’il te plaît. Tiens pourquoi il y a un oméga dans le groupe A ? Demanda le nouveau venu, un bêta en fronçant les sourcils.

-Problème d’organisation des salles, expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant le papier du médecin qui lui avait remis. Je m’en occupe.

Le bêta lui sourit chaleureusement avant de lui demander de lui suivre, s’excusant pour l’erreur expliquant qu’avec les travaux les changements de salle se faisaient fréquents, perturbant un peu tout le monde. Iwaizumi se sentit soulager quand il découvrit que le second groupe était composé que de deux omégas, un psi et un autre bêta que le gestionnaire. Au moins il n’allait pas se faire insulter cette fois-ci.

 

 

Iwaizumi regardait le paysage défiler par le train, Minoru endormi, reposait sa tête sur ses genoux. Un mois presque entier c’était écouler depuis qu’il avait déménagé chez sa grand-mère. Son fils c’était adapté à son plus grand soulagement, même s’il réclamait encore souvent ses oncles, et lui… hé bien il faisait comme il pouvait. Ça faisait mal d’être de nouveau loin d’Oikawa. Vu le message que lui avait retransmis ses amis, celui-ci devait être furieux contre lui, mais il n’était pas prêt d’aller ramper vers lui pour son pardon. Après tout c’était mieux ainsi. Ou ça le devait.

Il ferma les yeux, soulagé d’avoir put éviter le brun quand ils étaient venu rendre visite à Tokyo peu après l’accouchement de Bokuto. Mais une partie de lui avait espéré tomber sur son ami d’enfance.

L’amour ne disparaissait pas si facilement.

 

 

-Pour la dernière fois je ne le dirais pas ! Hurla Bokuto à bout de patience avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Oikawa regarda son portable un peu surpris d’avoir réussit à faire péter un câble au gris, il aurait plutôt pensé qu’il déprime et se lamente. Quoi que techniquement ça avait été le cas juste avant le coup d’éclat. Un message de menace d’Akaashi le dissuada de continuer à les harceler pour savoir ou se trouvait Iwaizumi. Du moins pour l’instant. Kuroo l’avait bloqué pour avoir la paix, Suga avait trouvé une manière assez rafraîchissante de le dissuader de le déranger lui ou son petit ami. Quand à Kenma… Tooru aurait bien voulut savoir comment le plus petit avait réussit à convaincre Maki et Matsun de ne pas l’aider. Il avait vite abandonné l’idée de lui demander, un parce que Kuroo lui aurait arraché la tête, deux le blond avait plus ou moins sous-entendu qu’il finirait par lui dire s’il ne trouvait pas lui-même. Alors oui il aurait put arrêter de leur poser la question et juste attendre, sauf que s’il avait l’information comme ça il aurait eu l’impression de perdre. Plutôt demander à Ushijima d’aller boire un verre avec lui.

En tout les cas il était toujours tout autant en colère contre Iwaizumi, si ce n‘était plus qu‘avant. Bien que certain soir il ne restait juste la douleur d’être loin de son amour. Il détestait ces soirs ou il sanglotait toute la nuit. Au moins la colère avait le don d’effacer la souffrance.

Il descendit du taxi ignorant le regard perplexe du conducteur. La voix de Bokuto portait facilement même à travers les hauts parleurs du portable. Le pauvre chauffeur avait du avoir la peur de sa vie en entendant soudain le cri, mais au moins il ne les avait pas emboutit dans un arbre pour autant. Rien que pour cela, Oikawa lui laissa un pourboire.

Il alla tranquillement sonner à la porte de la maison Iwaizumi, nostalgique des nombreuse fois ou il c’était, plus jeune, retrouver ici. Même si les parents d’Hajime avaient renié leur fils en découvrant Minoru ils restaient une possible source d’information pour lui. Après tout son ami d’enfance avait peut-être tenté de les recontacter, ou tout simplement un autre membre de la famille. Enfin il n’y croyait pas vraiment, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’essayer. Et puis ce n’était pas la raison principal de sa visite.

Il était revenu passer son week-end exceptionnel de quatre jours voir sa famille et fouiller Miyagi. Alors autant en profiter pour revoir les parents de l’oméga et leur annoncer ses intentions.

-Tooru ! S’exclama Keiko Iwaizumi. Quelle bonne surprise.

-Tante Keiko, sourit-il l’appelant comme quand il était petit.

Il se retrouva bien vite à l’intérieur devant une tasse de thé, après une accolade du père d’Iwa-chan. Nidori avait toujours était extrêmement chaleureux et Oikawa sourit pendant que celui-ci l’incitait à raconter sa vie sur Tokyo. Il en oubliait presque pourquoi il se retrouvait là.

-En faite, j’ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Je ne l’ai pas encore dit à maman et à Onee-chan, je préférais leur dire de vive voix. C’est à propos d’Iwa-chan…

 

 

Minoru souriait à pleine dent pendant qu’ils finissaient de semer les graines dans la terre préparé. Hajime se sentait heureux quand il voyait son fils si joyeux et plein d’entrain. C’était ce qu’il voulait le plus au monde, encore plus qu’Oikawa. Il écouta le bavardage sur les carottes tout en se demandant s’il la haie n’avait pas besoin d’une petite coupe. S’occuper du jardin et du potager le détendait, même si au début sa grand-mère avait beaucoup grogner comme quoi il le faisait mal. Il avait finit par prendre le coup de main au bout d’un mois et demi et puis elle pouvait soulager son dos de cette manière. Bien qu’il ne prendrait pas le risque

-Les bébés plantes vont mettre autant de temps à pousser que Chihiro à naître ? Demanda son fils.

-Non les plantes vont vite pousser. Mais en parlant de la fille de Bokuto… Il se stoppa un instant hésita comment le dire le plus simplement. Tu te souviens comment oncle Koutaro était avant que Chihiro naisse ?

-Oui, un gros ventre et tout émotif devant les dessins animés qu’on regardait.

Il sourit en pensant qu’il avait sans aucun doute récupéré le mot « émotif » d’Akaashi.

-C’est ça et même si pour l’instant ça ne ce voit pas du tout, maman est pareille que ton oncle avant. Ce qui veut dire que dans plusieurs mois, quatre et demi en faite, tu auras une petite sœur ou un petit frère.

Le cri de joie du retentir dans tout le quartier et il rigola de joie alors que son fils se jetait sur lui pour un câlin. Il le fit tournoyer plusieurs fois avant de simplement rester la son fils dans ses bras tout deux riant.

-Minoru, appela la voix de sa grand-mère le faisant se retourner, elle se tenait debout encore bien droite sur le seuil de sa maison les regardant avec affection. Tu viens faire les courses avec moi ?

-Oui ! Mamie, mamie tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? Répondit Minoru enthousiaste en sautant de ses bras vers la vieille femme, répétant ses propres mots sous le coût de l’excitation.

-Tu me le diras en marchant, avant va te débarbouiller, rit-elle.

-Je peux les faire en revenant de la réunion, déclara Hajime.

Il avait eut des doutes au début surtout avec la réflexion qu’il c’était prise. Sauf qu’il c’était vite sentit à l’aise, même si ils n’étaient que trois homme en comptant celui qui supervisait les rencontres. En ayant tous un parcours différent et leur propre problème ils se retrouvaient dans la même situation. Il s’entendait bien en particulier avec Mina, une oméga qui avait subit elle aussi une dépression après la naissance de son enfant. Échanger ensemble sur le sujet les avaient fait sentir plus léger. Ça ne réglait pas tous ses problèmes, mais il se sentait en confiance avec eux et il se sentait moins seul. Suga avait dit en plaisantant qu’au moins comme ça ils n’avaient pas à venir le voir pour l’enfermer avec plein d’inconnu dont les fiches auraient été vérifiées pour qu’il se fasse des amis. Iwaizumi doutait encore que se soit totalement une blague, maman Suga et maman Yaku étaient réellement capable de passer quelqu’un au crible pour être sur que lui et Minoru étaient en sécurité.

Sa grand-mère renifla dédaigneusement avant de grogner.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de faire des courses, je ne suis pas encore si vieille que ça. Allez va te débarbouiller, tu as un visiteur qui t’attends dans le salon.

Il acquiesça sans mal de prendre d’être traiter comme un enfant, elle avait toujours été comme ça. C’était une forte tête qui des années auparavant avait refusé de reconsidéré qu’elle avait tort et comme sa mère n’avait pas voulut non plus le concevoir, elles ne c’était plus parler. Hajime petit avait été triste de ne plus pouvoir sa grand-mère, mais maintenant qu’il avait lui-même mit de côté par le reste de la famille éprouvait juste de l’admiration pour cette femme qui avait continué sa vie la tête haute malgré les obstacles.

Il se lava les mains dans la cuisine se demanda qui pouvait bien être venu le voir. Peut-être était-ce Bokuto qui avait décidé sur un coup de tête de venir avec sa fille et Akaashi sur le week-end. Le noiraud cédait à la moitié des caprices du gris. Il prit le temps de mettre des vêtements propre et sans terre dessus avant d’aller dans le salon. Dans le couloir il salua les deux membres de sa famille d’une main sourit doucement à l’image qu’il voyait. Il n’avait pas put donner à Minoru le privilège de connaître ses grands-parents, mais au moins il avait put lui donner la chance de rencontrer son arrière grand-mère.

Il entra dans la pièce découvrant un homme de haute stature aux cheveux bruns. Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge alors que l’invité se retournait vers lui en souriant, mais les yeux froids.

-Iwa-chan, murmura Oikawa. Je suis un peu déçu que tu ne m’aies pas rappelé suite à mon message qu’il ton gentiment passé.

Il frissonna, même si rien dans les paroles ne laissait rien trahir le ton employé était comme remplit de menace et de colère. Pourtant il était incapable de voir au-delà du masque que portait Tooru. D’une certaine façon ça faisait mal de le voir, de l’entendre.

-Comment… non qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le brun poussa un soupir théâtral en s’asseyant et l’invitant à faire de même, comme il était chez lui.

-Je suis passé voir tes parents et c’est comme ça que je me suis souvenu de ta grand-mère même si je l’ais moins connu que l’autre. Après tout ta mère c’était fâché avec elle alors c’était possible que tu es repris contact avec elle pour lui demander de l’aide. Bien que je n’y croyais pas vraiment, mais bon au moins ça m’a évité de fouiller tout le Japon au final. Un coup de chance de te retrouver si vite, vraiment…

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux Oikawa, le coupa-t-il nerveux et sur le bord parce qu’après tout c’était de son amour qu’il s’agissait.

-Un, savoir pourquoi tu es parti encore une fois, commença-t-il ne soulevant un doigt à chaque point. Deux, savoir enfin le fin mot de l’histoire sur le père de Minoru, puisque visiblement même après des années ça te bouleverse. Trois, te ramener et donc te faire signer ça

Le brun jeta un dossier sur la table basse, avec dedans des papiers de mariage déjà rempli, ne manquant plus que sa signature. Hajime haleta, c’était bien ce qu’il avait cherché à éviter : coincer son ami d’enfance avec lui. Ce dernier repris comme s’il parlait du beau temps.

-C’est le meilleur moyen pour que je sois sur qu’une fois de retour tu ne t’enfuis pas une troisième fois. Je les déposerais à la mairie en rentrant. Je dois visiter quelques appartements mais normalement on pourra emménager dans trois semaines maximum. Minoru pourra retourner à son ancienne école.

-Stop, cria-t-il en se relevant. Arrête de déblatérer tout ça comme si j’allais signer ou même comme si tu voulais que je le fasse. Arrête de porter ce masque ! Tu es censé être en colère et ne plus vouloir me voir…

Sa voix chuta à la fin, il se sentait tellement perdu. La simple présence de l’alpha le mettait dans un tel état. Le plus grand se leva et s’approcha de lui s’arrêtant bien trop près et le regardant en baissant les yeux, provoquant son ventre de se tordre.

-Oh mais je suis en colère, je suis même furieux. Mais pour le reste tu ne devrais pas faire de supposer sur ce que je suis censé faire ou ressentir. Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi être partis.

Il déglutit sous l’intensité du regard chocolat. Il se sentit très fatigué de lutter contre l’autre, contre ses propres sentiments, pour ce qui devait être fait.

-Justement pour éviter ça, répondit-il en désignant le dossier. Je savais que quand tu saurais que j’étais enceint il n’y aurait plus aucune chance de te raisonner. Alors je suis parti, pour que tu n’ais pas à te soucier de moi, de Minoru et de lui.

-Pas qu’il y en avait une avant, précisa Oikawa prenant la nouvelle comme si ce n’était rien. Je n’ai jamais eu l’intention de te lâché. Si cet enfant est de moi et que tu ne voulais pas que j’assume tu n’avais qu’à avorté.

-Non ! Fit-il les yeux écarquiller par l’idée, c’était contre tout ce qu’il était et ressentait, il ne pouvait pas.

Tooru approcha son visage un peu plus, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente son souffle sur ses lèvres.

-Bien, de toute façon tu es quand même à moi, grogna le brun doucement les yeux virant au rouges affolant ses instincts d’oméga et ce d’autant plus quand il se fit retourner et pencher sur le canapé, une main sur sa nuque pour le maintenir en place. Qui est le père de Minoru ?

Hajime ne répondit pas, hyper-ventilent à la situation. La simple présence du plus grand après ne pas l’avoir vu pendant un peu plus d’un mois le perturbais, encore plus que d’habitude, ajouté l’impossibilité de comprendre bien ce qui pouvait ce passer dans la tête du brun et sa position et il obtenait des pensées plus qu’incohérente et décousues les unes que les autres. La seule chose qu’il réussit à s’accorder dessus était son besoin de bouger et au moins voir le visage de l’alpha.

Mais Oikawa n’appréciant visiblement pesa de tout son poids sur lui avant de répéter sa question à son oreille dans un murmure grave. Hajime ferma les yeux en s‘immobilisant, tentant d’ignorer tout ce qui l’entourait, sa position, la prise ferme sur sa nuque, son stupide instinct qui lui criait de se soumettre, son cœur battant trop vite. Il se concentra sur son souffle, répétant un simple exercice de respiration.

-Iwaizumi.

« Ignorer Oikawa et sa voix. Juste respirer » Pensa-t-il en frissonnant par le simple fait d’être appeler. Mais ce fut plus difficile quand une main passa sous lui et déboutonna son jean. Il se mordit la lèvre se retenant de lui crier quelque chose. Après tout ce n’était pas comme si Tooru allait le marquer comme sien, même s’il lui avait demandé de signer des papiers de mariage, hein ? Pas dans le salon de sa grand-mère tout du moins… il déglutit. Parce que cet aspect d’Oikawa il l’avait déjà vu, jamais dirigé contre lui certes, mais savait qu’il en était bien capable.

La main sur sa nuque libéra sa pression pour aider sa comparse à descendre ses vêtements, exposant son cul contre lequel l’aine du brun se pressa fermement.

-Iwa-chan, souffla dans son cou l’alpha avant de lécher sa peau confirmant ses intentions. Je ne vais pas m’arrêter si tu ne dis rien.

Est-ce qu’il voulait qu’il s’arrête ? Non, pensa-t-il. Il aimait tellement son ami d’enfance que ça en faisait mal, qu’il était prêt à profiter de sa colère pour lui appartenir au moins un instant. Alors il se laissa faire.

Son sexe fut solidement empoigné et pomper pour l’amener à être dur rapidement. Tooru savait exactement ou resserrer la prise et quand il devait appuyer sur la fente de la tête plutôt que de l’effleurer. Son souffle devint haletant avec le plaisir qu’il montait. Et cette fois Oikawa n’oublierais pas, ne s’endormirait pas, savant parfaitement ce qui se passait. Un gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu’un doigt poussa facilement dans son entrée. Il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il était déjà mouillé.

-Hajime, fit Oikawa devenant soudainement presque désespéré. Ne penses pas à lui, ne penses qu’à moi. Une fois marqué tu oublieras le père de Minoru, tu n’aimeras que moi, hein ?

La voix suppliante lui fit plus mal que tous les mots avant. Il avait envie de pleurer alors que comme une gifle il se souvenait de pourquoi il n’avait pas le droit d’être avec son ami d’enfance. Il allait devoir lui dire, et alors Oikawa le laisserait, mais c’était ce qu’il méritait après tout.

-Toi, couina-t-il retenant difficilement les larmes alors que la honte lavait sur lui.

-Hein ? Rétorqua avec éloquence le brun.

-Tu es son père… celui de l’enfant à naître et de Minoru, commença-t-il sa voix étranglé priant pour ne pas avoir à continuer, mais un second doigt poussé en lui le força à finir de raconter. Ce soir là après la final quand Maki et Matsun dormaient, tu m’as fais des avances. Je savais que tu étais bourré, mais j’ai rien fait. Et quand tu es tombé endormis j’ai… j’ai fini par…

Il se tût ne pouvant finir sa phrase, laissant le silence l’écraser. Les larmes coulèrent pendant qu’il attendait qu’Oikawa s’éloigne de lui et l’insulte. À la place il sentit les doigts faire le mouvement de ciseau et se déplacer, le baisant lentement. Un sanglot à moitié un gémissement retentit d’ans l’air rapidement suivit de la voix du brun :

-Tu as fait quoi exactement quand je me suis endormi ? Dis-moi Hajime.

-Je t’ais pris en moi, renifla-t-il honteux. Et monter ta bite.

-Putain, souffla le brun dans un gémissement tout contre son cou alors qu‘il s‘excusait.

La main autour de sa queue remonta vers son visage, l’obligeant à tourner la tête. Puis les lèvres du brun dévoraient sa bouche avec force. L’angle faisait mal au cou, c’était bâclé, mais Iwaizumi comprit. Il comprit à travers le baiser que son meilleur ami se fichait de ce qu’il avait fait et que même au contraire…

 

 

Il lécha la nuque d’Iwaizumi, pile à l’endroit ou il allait pouvoir le marquer.

-Je ne vais pas m’arrêter si tu ne dis rien, le prévint-il espérant enfin faire réagir l’oméga.

Mais ce dernier ne cria pas, ne protesta pas, ne l’insultant même pas d’être un idiot bornée, au contraire il se laissait totalement faire. Tooru sera les dents, ce n’était pas censé ce passé comme ça, Hajime aurait dut vider son sac ou lui demander d’arrêter en cas contraire. Il voulait son meilleur ami, mais pas en le forçant et pas avant d’enfin savoir le fin mot de l’histoire. Et enfin savoir comment s’y prendre pour être le seul dans son cœur. Il souhaitait tellement que le père de Minoru ne devienne rien de plus qu’un visage parmi d’autre dans les souvenirs. Il était prêt à tout pour ça, même de pousser le noiraud à bout ou de la marquer.

Il poussa son doigt tout au fond de l’oméga qui gémit en réponse, comme s’il n’attendait que ça, ne voulait rien de plus. Et il crut qu’il allait casser, le son sonnait parfait à ses oreilles le narguant que ce n’était pas à lui. Ne le serait peut-être jamais et ce peut importe à quel point il le désirait et en avait besoin. Il supplia, demandant s’il finirait par être le seul, faisant se raidir le corps sous lui.

-Toi, murmura faiblement Iwaizumi d’une voix qui ressemblait à celle qu’il avait quand il se retenait de pleurer, laissant le brun incrédule ce demander s’il avait bien entendu avec rien d’autre qu’un « Hein ? » en réponse. Tu es son père… celui de l’enfant à naître et de Minoru.

Il pouvait sentir le plus petit trembler sous lui, comme si expliquer comment c’était possible lui coûtait plus que ce qu’il pouvait donner. Sauf que l’esprit d’Oikawa était un tourbillon de « Quoi ? » « Comment c’est possible ? » « C’est impossible » et autre questions. Après tout au lycée ils n’avaient jamais plus eu que des baisers et encore même si certain d’entre eux avaient obtenu profond ils n’étaient rien d’autre que leur amitié. Alors il ne pouvait pas être le père de Minoru, il n’avait jamais couché avec Iwaizumi à l’époque.

Si un doigt avait poussé Hajime à parler, alors un deuxième devrait le forcer à expliquer. Et cela marcha, lui faisant souvenir de la final de Miyagi, la peine de la perte et la façon dont tous les quatre ils c’étaient réunis consoler par le seul fait que Shiratorizawa avait perdu et par l’alcool. Il se souvenait sans problème comment le lendemain il avait cuvé sur le carrelage pendant que son meilleur ami c’était enfermé sa chaleur ayant frappé pendant la nuit ou le matin. Et il comprit, qu’en fait elle avait frappé plus tôt, juste avant que l’alcool le plonge dans le sommeil, faisant perdre le contrôle de soi à son ami.

Il sentit l’odeur des larmes et entendu en doux sanglot lui serrant le cœur autant que la compréhension de ce que ressentait l’oméga. Parce qu’Iwaizumi se abhorrait pour ce qu’il avait, parce qu’il avait peur de sa réaction, craignant sa haine et son rejet, comme si cela était possible. Même sans être amoureux de lui, Tooru ne lui n’en aurait pas voulut, lui aurait donné son pardon sans problème. Mais avec ses sentiments, ce n’était pas un pardon qu’il pouvait offrir, parce qu’il ne pouvait même pas envisager lui en vouloir une seule seconde, au contraire il sentait la chaleur et l’envie dominer. Si une chose dont Tooru était sûr, c’était que s’il le pouvait il resterait collé au plus petit tout le temps. Dans aucun monde possible, il pourrait vouloir s’éloigner de lui.

Il ferma les yeux et continua à la préparer doucement lui montrant qu’en aucun il ne s’éloignerait, qu’il l’aimait trop pour cela. La respiration saccadée et le léger gémissement n’effaçaient pas l’odeur des larmes, mais au moins il se savait sur la bonne voix. Dans son esprit plana l’image de ce que le noiraud avait du faire, mais il voulait l’entendre de sa bouche, voulait plus de détail.

-Tu as fait quoi exactement quand je me suis endormi ? Dis-moi Hajime, susurra-t-il contre son oreille.

-Je t’ais pris en moi, renifla Hajime. Et monter ta bite.

Oikawa jura en entendant son ami d’enfance raconter, il se promit de lui faire raconter une autre fois avec dans les moindres détails, mais pour l’instant il en avait entendu assez pour le rendre instantanément dur, même s‘il n‘avait pas déjà été excité par sa propre imagination. Il arracha en arrière la tête d’Iwa pour dévorer sa bouche sans aucune retenue qui lui rendit avec toute autant de faim que lui.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux plus attendre pour t’avoir avec ce que tu viens de dire, avoua-t-il dans un grognement de désir en retirant ses doigts après une dernière pression sur un point précis.

-Tooru ! Ah… s’il te plaît.

La voix d’Hajime résonna cassé et suppliante, le figeant dans ses mouvements. Un instant où le doute s’installa avec l’idée que peut-être c’était la demande d’arrêt qu’il avait voulut plutôt. L’oméga fit envoler toute son inquiétude en deux mots, le ramenant dans le besoin urgent de l’instant :

-Dépêches-toi.

D’un geste rapide il finit de libérer son érection de sa prison de tissu. Iwaizumi poussait ses hanches vers l’arrière, tentant de le faire rentrer en lui, provoquant chez lui un petit rire affectueux. Il enroula solidement ses bras autour de l’autre avant de le pénétrer d’un seul coup.

-Putain ça ce sent si bien, gémit-il sans retenu avant d’embrasser et lécher la peau du cou. Tu es si bon.

Ses poumons et sa bouche étaient rempli de l’odeur et l’arôme d’Hajime comme dans un rêve. Mais la sensation de chaleur serré était bien réel et il charia dedans sans retenu. Il aurait tout le temps plus tard d’être doux et affectueux, de lui faire lentement l’amour, mais là ce n’était pas l‘esprit du moment. Maintenant c’était celui de la luxure pure et de se laisser dicter par son instinct, même si c’était assez rugueux.

Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches pour les saisirent, appuyant profondément dans la peau et lui permettant d’amplifier ses coups de butoir. Si ça bouche n’était pas occuper à sucer et mordiller la jonction de l’épaule et du coup d’Hajime, Oikawa serait certainement gémissant et criant aussi fort que lui. Il n’avait jamais rien eu de si bon auparavant, le noiraud lui donnait plus de plaisir qu’il n’en avait jamais eu avec ses autres partenaires.

-Tooru ! Appelait désespérément Iwaizumi entre deux bruits de plaisir.

Il grogna « Oui », assurant qu’il allait donner à l’oméga ce qu’il lui réclamait avant de couler ses dents dans la nuque.

 

 

Le membre dur le pénétra le faisant crier de plaisir et de douleur mélangés. Mais il n’aurait pas pour autant demander à Oikawa de finir de le préparer correctement ou d’être plus doux. Des années de sentiments enfouis, leurs frustrations à tous deux, tous éclataient au grand jour et il en était heureux, n’en pouvant plus de se contenir. Et ce n’était pas la louange de l’alpha qui allait l’aider à rester silencieux, au contraire il sentit ses yeux viré argent pendant qu’il serrait réflective l’érection en lui. Il ne voulait pas se soucier d’autre chose que de la façon dont les poussés brutal du brun droit sur sa prostate le faisait se sentir, inoculant la douleur et tout le reste.

Il pleurnicha quand le saisissant par les hanches le plus grand augmenta la cadence pour toujours plus de plaisir. Les coups de rein le poussaient plus profondément sur le canapé créant une friction sur sa queue douloureusement dur. Il savait qu’à ce rythme il n’allait pas tenir longtemps, pas que l’autre durait longtemps non plus, mais il voulait être marqué avant de venir.

-Tooru, supplia-t-il dans ses cris.

-Oui, le rassura le brun dans un grognement animal.

Puis il s’entendit hurler quand Oikawa mordit durement sa nuque. L’instant d’après son corps se crispait sous la vague de plaisir qui l’engloutit. Sa vision vira noir et il ne put respirer alors qu’il sentait son corps secouer de spasme sous les coups de rein d’Oikawa pendant son orgasme. Il redescendit de sa haute haletant et fatigue, mais le plaisir continuer de courir dans ses veines jusqu’à ce qu’il sentit une chaleur éclaté à l’intérieur de lui signe que son amant se déversait dans lui et il l‘aimait.

Il eut à peine la force de se redresser et remonter son pantalon, tout son corps se sentait engourdi voir douloureux à certain endroit, mais il se sentait bien, plus calme et serein qu’auparavant.

-Je t’aime, chuchota Tooru contre son oreille en le serrant contre lui avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol avec lui dans son giron. Je t’aime Iwa.

-Je t’aime aussi, souffla-t-il.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent doucement et ils s’embrassèrent langoureusement.

-La prochaine fois je prendrais tout mon temps pour te traiter comme tu le mérites, sourit Oikawa. Je te donnerais plus de plaisir que tu n’en as jamais eu.

-Oikawa.

-Hm ?

-Tu ne peux la fermer si ce n’est pas pour dire comment on va réparer le gâchis qu’on a fait.

-Pas besoin de t’inquiéter, j’ai promis à ta grand-mère de lui racheter un canapé si jamais on tachait celui-là.

Iwaizumi enfouit son visage dans le coup du plus grand en gémissant.

-Juste tais-toi Kusokawa.

Pourquoi aimait-il cet idiot au fait ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est Hanamaki et Matsukawa forcément ils allaient taquiner Oikawa et pas forcément donner les conseils les plus utiles pour l'embêter, alors oui ils lui disent de ne pas insulter le patron de l'endroit (mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'inspi...). Bon ils ont aussi envoyer quelques messages avec des conseils plus sérieux, mais c'était pas comme si Oikawa en avait besoin de ceux là.  
> 2\. Ushi est au courant qu'Iwa a un peu jarter Oikawa de sa vie, parce qu'il n'est pas idiot ('fin du moins quand ça concerne pas trop ses propres vrais sentiments, raison pour laquelle il insiste sur Iwa au lieu d'aller voir Tendou, mais ça c'est une autre histoire). Même s'il se fait insulter pour le coup avec le duo. J'ai rien contre Ushijima, vraiment (tant qu'on ne me parle pas de UshiOi ou du moment ou il rabaisse Aoba, là j'ai tendance à être méchante avec lui voir sortir la carabine... oui le IwaOi reste le bien absolu Na! mais sinon sans ses sujets je l'aime bien waka), c'est juste qu'il est le perso le mieux placé pour énerver à la fois Oikawa et Iwazumi et du coup il s'en prend un peu plein la tête dans ce passage.  
> 3\. Après quelques années à avoir cet arrangement Kuroo a appris à se contrôler à l'odeur d'Iwa en chaleur (il y arrive aussi en partie parce qu'ils ne sont qu'amis chacun aimant quelqu'un d'autre) d'ou le fait qu'il soit capable de poser la question  
> 4\. Oikawa bourré ça veut dire deux choses : un il radote sur les aliens peu importe à quel point ses pensées sont confuses, deux s'il ne s'endort pas comme une masse il est étrangement coordonné comme s'il n'avait pas trop bu (même si niveau réflexion c'est pas du tout le cas). Bon le fait qu'il veut Hajime prêt de lui est aussi une constante d'Oikawa saoul tout comme les extra-terrestres.  
> 5\. Les morsures d'alpha ne deviennent des marques (un peu comme un tatouage) que sur une certaine zone de peau qui est le dos du cou. D’où l'écharpe pour se protéger la nuque.  
> 6\. Je sais même pas si ça existe au japon... mais on va dire que oui.


	4. épilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit épilogue, qui a failli oublier d'être poster ici.

Les traits turquoise s'emmêlaient avec ceux bleus clairs et blanc formant des arabesques et des courbes pour former une fleur d'hibiscus et sa feuille. Le tatouage s'étalait sur la nuque d'Iwaizumi, dépassant sur les côtés du cou, beaucoup plus que la zone de marquage habituel. Oikawa n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la fleur, arrivant à peine à y croire. C'était sa marque à lui qui était dessinée là, sa marque qui signalait aux autres que l'oméga était pris. Hajime était le sien, pour de vrai et non plus comme un rêve.

D'une main hésitante, comme s'il avait peur que soudain le tatouage disparaisse, il le caressa du bout des doigts, faisant violemment frissonner son, désormais, compagnon.

-Oikawa ! Averti le noiraud en se retournant pour le fusiller du regard.

-Tu es à moi, murmura-t-il savourant le sens de ces mots.

Sans donner la moindre réponse Iwaizumi se retourna vers la table basse pour reprendre sa lecture, cachant ses rougeurs et exposant de nouveau à son regard la marque. Il ne restait déjà plus rien de la morsure sanglante, la peau s'était refermée et colorée. Tooru pris d'une impulsion se pencha et embrassa la nuque. Sa langue caressa la peau goûtant le goût légèrement sucré typique des omégas et une saveur propre à Hajime. Il fut agréablement surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la nuque goûte encore comme son ami d'enfance. Maintenant que sa marque, s'y étalant, devait dégager son propre parfum prévenant qu'il était l'alpha l'ayant réclamé. Qu'il était celui avec qui le plus petit s'était accouplé.

Dans ses bras Iwaizumi frissonnait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, laissant filtrer un faible et bas gémissement et se laissait aller contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et nicha son nez dans le creux du cou du plus petit dans un soupir de bien heureux. Tout se sentait parfait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il allait avoir Hajime à ses côtés et ils formeraient bientôt une vraie famille tous les trois, bientôt quatre. Il fallait juste trouver un nouvel endroit ou habiter et y déménager. Oikawa était tellement impatient, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu en dehors du volley. Il aurait même foiré son second genoux volontairement si ça avait pu lui assurer de fonder une famille avec son ami d'enfance.

Sa famille avait accepté avec joie son projet quand il leur avait annoncé la veille, même son beau-frère assez calme d'habitude avait commencé à planifier une cérémonie. Sa sœur n'allait pas le louper quand il allait leur dire que c'était trop tard pour ça, bien qu'il les ait prévenus. Enfin il fallait qu'il dépose les papiers qu'Hajime avait signés et tous deux seraient légalement mariés. Une assurance de plus de le garder auprès de lui.

Finalement l'oméga se dégagea de son étreinte pour se remettre à lire les annonces, provoquant chez Tooru une sensation de manque. Il savait que c'était exagéré, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir repoussé et de se demander si ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait encore une fois se faire abandonner. Il embrassa la nuque en reprenant l'autre dans ses bras pour se rassurer que oui il était là contre lui et qu'il ne s'en irait pas. Sauf que les pensées parasites ne voulaient pas partir.

– Oikawa, grogna le noiraud en avertissement. Laisse-moi lire.

Il ne l'écouta pas, continuant de déposer des baisers et resserra sa prise. Et si Iwaizumi décidait de s'enfuir encore une fois, malgré qu'il l’ait marqué ? Après tout Hajime ne se contentait pas de ne pas correspondre à l'image typique de l'oméga, il ne se comportait pas comme tel non plus. Il était indépendant, parfois un peu violent et ne savait pas cuisiner. Tooru ne correspondait pas toujours non plus à l'image typique de l'alpha quand il geignait et boudait comme un enfant. Malgré cela ils c'étaient avoués s'aimer, et il se demandait si c'était suffisant.

– Oikawa ça suffit maintenant !

Le coup de coude dans son estomac lui coupa le souffle. C'était le genre de réaction typique d'Iwa-chan, mais il aurait dû être plus docile maintenant qu'ils étaient accouplés. Et cela effraya Tooru, parce que du coup son oméga pourrait très bien partir encore une fois.

– Ne disparaît plus jamais, souffla-t-il dans sa panique faisant l'autre se retourner vers lui les yeux écarquiller de surprise. Je ne supporterais pas que tu me fuies une fois de plus.

Il s'accrocha à son compagnon et l'embrassa désespérément, Hajime se laissa faire sentant ses peurs, se calant même un peu plus dans ses bras. Il enfouit son nez dans les courts cheveux en fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur son odorat. L'odeur de son ami d'enfance lui rappelait les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble blotti l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient surmonté tellement d'épreuve ensemble avant qu'il ne se retrouve mis à l'écart.

– Promets-moi de toujours rester à mes côtés, exigea-t-il.

– Tant que tu veux de moi, marmonna le plus petit, les joues légèrement roses, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

– Je voudrais toujours de toi, avoua-t-il avant de préciser. Uniquement et seulement toi.

– Je te le promets. Alors laisse-moi lire ce que tu m'as apporté, ordonna l'oméga cassant un peu l'atmosphère le faisant geindre.

– T'es censé être docile envers moi maintenant, se plaint-il en gonflant les joues.

Iwaizumi se retourna totalement sec d'un mouvement rapide pour le fixer incrédule.

– Tu es sérieux là ? J'ai pourtant l'impression de passer mon temps à te céder ! s'insurgea l'autre. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée combien il m'est difficile de ne pas franchir les limites avec toi.

– Tu n'as qu'à pas poser des limites stupides aussi.

– Je pouvais pas savoir qu'au lieu de me détester ça t'allumerais.

Oikawa souris et l'embrassa sur la joue, le plus petit n'avait pas contredit le fait que ses limites étaient stupides.

Il comprenait maintenant les réactions de son ami d'enfance. Certes il resterait une certaine peur d'être abandonné au fond de lui pendant un moment, même s'il n'y avait plus de raison. Après tout il savait. Iwaizumi ne c'était jamais douté un instant à quel point il l'aimait déjà à l'époque, alors il était incapable d'imaginer que non il n'allait pas être dégoutté. Bien au contraire.

– Je t'aime, avoua-t-il encore une fois.

– je t'ai…

– On est rentré !

Le cri de Minoru avait coupé Hajime dans son élan et Tooru put le voir pâlir. Un coup d’œil au canapé le laissa aussi gêné que son amant. Ils avaient légèrement oublié de trouver de quoi cacher les taches. C'était vachement gênant, maintenant qu'il n'était plus axé sur un point bien précis et qu'il était complètement redescendu de sa haute.

– Hé bien je suis sûr que ta grand-mère savait que son canapé finirait taché, rit-il nerveusement.

– Tais-toi et fait quelque chose, bakawa.

La porte du salon coulissa. Trop tard, pour faire quoi que se soit.

  


 

Bonus :

Bien sûr Oikawa avait voulu l'accompagner et bien sûr il avait fallu qu'ils croisèrent l'alpha qui détestait les oméga. Et forcément ça avait fini par Oikawa prenant sa défense, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin.

– Tooru laisse le je lui ai déjà casser le nez la semaine dernière si en plus tu lui fous un œil au beurre noir, soupira Iwaizumi.

Son alpha relâcha sa prise sur le col de l'autre et lui jeta un dernier regard noir.

– Tss pauvre plouc, grogna l'autre comme si la minute d'avant il ne venait pas de se faire plaquer contre un mur.

Personne eut le temps de réagir que Minoru cria :

-Sale Ushijima !

Le silence parcourut tout le hall, et si tous les yeux n'étaient déjà pas fixés sur eux c'était désormais le cas. Hajime lui fixait son fils les yeux rond. Avait-il bien entendu ?

– Oh mon Dieu, explosa de rire Oikawa. Il faut trop que je raconte ça à Maki et Matsun. Ils ne vont pas le croire.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse comprendre à l'enfant qu'Ushijima était un nom de famille et pas une insulte. Merci Oikawa pour ça.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
>  Ce(tte) œuvre de eysselia est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d’Utilisation Commerciale - Partage dans les Mêmes Conditions 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
